Fairy tail brothers
by Fairytail ninja
Summary: Naruto Roronoa and his older brother Itachi grew up in a loving home trained from a young age by their parents to become powerful swordsmen and mages. But after the death of their parents Naruto and itachi are left without a place to call home. Maybe they will find a place and form bonds along the way as they set their sights on fairy tail. (First chapters ruff improves greatly)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto or fairy tail

"Speak"

'Thought'

Before I begin this is my first story I hope it's good enjoy

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful and bright day the sun was shining bright over a tiny farm in the middle of the woods. In front of a rather small house was a young blond haired boy swinging not one or two but three practice swords at a wooden training dummy. As the blond was busy practicing a fairly muscular man walked from behind the child.

"Naruto I need you to go find your brother and come to the dojo immediately. Me and your mother need to discuss some things with you two." Naruto heard the voice of his father speak as he stopped practicing as he turned around.

"Do you know where big bro is at father I haven't seen him all day?" Naruto asked as he looked up to his father.

"I can hear him he is in the woods over in that direction." Naruto's father said as he pointed his son in the right direction.

"Ok dad I'll go find him and hurry back here." he replied as he dropped his swords and took of into the woods In Search of his older brother.

(With Itachi)

Itachi roronoa was enjoying the day in silence. He had finished his training for the day. And now the eldest son of the worlds strongest swordsman was relaxing on top of a large tree branch. But suddenly the young eight year olds peace was broken by a familiar and loud voice.

"Big brother big brother father says he needs to speak with us!" this was the voice of young naruto roronoa who is only three years younger than his brother. Itachi looked down and smiled at his little brother before hopping off the tree branch he was perched on.

"Alright I'm coming Naruto." itachi said before he took his fingers and poked naruto on his forehead.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out and turned his head "you know I hate when you do that big bro." The blond pouted.

Naruto didn't get a response so he looked to see itachi walking away the older sibling merely turned his head "come naruto better not kept father waiting." Itachi said with a smirk as he continued to walk.

Naruto formed a tick mark on his head at his older brothers antics "itachi get back here I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto shouted as he ran after his older brother towards their house.

As Naruto caught up to his older brother Naruto tried to throw a punch aimed at his older brother. Itachi simply moved a little to the left and watch as Naruto fell straight to the ground.

Naruto was mad he was about to yell at his brother until he felt someone pick him up and carry him on their shoulders. "Come little brother let's hurry best not keep mother and father waiting... And I'm sorry for upsetting you." Itachi said as he continued to walk with his precious little brother.

"It's fine Itachi." The young blond haired child said with a grin forgetting about his anger.

Naruto and itachi walked into a small dojo that was built into the side of their home. Naruto saw a man and a woman waiting for them. The man was tall with with short green hair and had a scar over his left eye he wore a dark green shirt that showed of the massive scar on his chest with matching pants and a blood red sash. This was there father Zoro roronoa.

The woman standing beside him was beautiful in every since of the word she had amazing red hair that flowed down her angelic body she wore pure black pants and a blue long sleeve shirt with a black trim on the back was the uchiha family crest. She was their mother kushina uchiha roronoa.

For a moment the family of four stood in silence before zoro spoke up "boys me and your mother have been talking and not only will we be working on your swordsmanship like normal we will start teaching you how to use magic" right after their father finished naruto jumped in the air.

"finally I get to learn some kick ass magic I can't wait to start practicing." The blond shouted loudly.

Kushina was smiling at her son he acted just like she did when she was younger.

"Now let me explain what you'll be learning." zoro started to speak before kushina cut In.

" I'll be teaching you boys how to use are family's natural bloodline limit the sharingan" their mother said as suddenly kushina's eyes turned blood red with three black comas.

"Now which one of you can tell me about the sharingan?" Kushina asked as she pointed to her youngest son.

Naruto scratched his head before speaking "um turns your eyes weird looking." Kushina's eyebrow twitched before she bonked her youngest son on the head.

"No do you ever listen when I tell you things?" Kushina asked as Naruto nursed his throbbing head.

Before his brother could say something stupid and Itachi knew he would the eldest Roronoa child spoke up "The sharingan is the bloodline limit of the uchiha clan where you are from mother it allows the user to read their opponents movements and their magic levels. The sharingan also has the ability to cast illusion magic with a single glance and finally some uchihas have devolved special abilities with their sharingan that no one else can use like your magic chains mother by unlocking the next stage in their sharingan." kushina smiled and nodded at her oldest son.

"Very good tachi-chan at least some one listens to me" kushina finished with a glare at naruto who was laughing at the tachi-chan nickname his older brother had.

"Yes but that is not all you will be learning I will teach you both how to use my magic. And also how to counter it." zoro finally decided to speak.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at his father. "Father what kind of magic do you use?" The young blond asked.

Zoro smirked and puffed out his chest. "only one of the greatest most powerful magic there is .."

Before he could reveal his magic his wife stole his thunder "he uses sound magic to read peoples minds" Kushina said simply as Zoro face vaulted straight to the ground.

"Wow I'm gonna be such a badass Mage but why would we have to learn how to counter it?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto their are other people out there that posses the same skills I do. But if you learn to place mental blocks in your head you can counter the magic." Zoro said as he recomposed himself from his wife ruining his big revel.

"All in all it seems like a very useful skill. And added with our sharingan we could become very powerful." Itachi said with next to no emotion.

"Yea big bro is right I'm so excited I can't wait to start." Naruto said happily.

"Yes it is but you still have to also work on learning my 3 sword style just like your brother practices your mothers one sword style." Zoro lectured as he watched his sons reactions.

Naruto put his fist in the air "don't worry I'll master your guys magic and still be a kick ass swordsman" Naruto declared with a burning passion in his eyes.

Itachi smiled at his little brothers determination 'he will become very strong I just know he will.' Itachi thought with a smile.

"Alright let's begin then show me how your progressing in the three sword style Naruto." zoro chuckled drawing his sword while naruto gulped.

"Aww Zoro-baka be nice to my little Naruto-chan. Or I'll castrate you." Kushina said in a threatening yet sweet tone.

Zoro scoffed "Like I am intimated by you Kushina-chan." Zoro said as almost in an instant golden chains wrapped around him squeezing the life out of him.

Kushina watched as her husband tried to mumble words of forgiveness.

"What was that dear not tight enough for you." Kushina said with a sadistic grin as the chains started to squeeze even more.

Naruto and Itachi watched the entire scene with a sweat drop. 'Well we definitely are not the perfect family, but I wouldn't trade this for the world.' Naruto thought as he started to smile. Not knowing the dark future that was in store for him and his family.

Chapter end

So I went back and read some of my early chapter and honestly they were awful so I'm rewriting the first few chapters of the story and hopefully I will keep improving in the future but there really wasn't a lot I could have added to this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own fairy tail or naruto  
"Speak"  
'Thinking'

Chapter 2

(Five years later)

Chaos that is the only word young neji hyuga could describe what his young ten year old eyes were seeing. buildings were ablaze people were screaming In pain and death was all around him. But he was not focused on that he was starring at the monstrosity that caused all of this he didn't believe his eyes at first but it was just like the stories his father told him. It was a giant black dragon with blue markings covering its body it's gigantic tail smashed into a building sending it crashing to the ground before it fired a magic beam from its mouth eradicating half of the town. But in a fraction of a second it took of in to the sky as neji watched in fear he realized what was in the direction where the dragon was headed.

'The hyuga family home is that way I have to warn everyone.' Neji thought with fear for his family.

As he started to run to warn his family he saw even more of the carnage. Death was was everywhere he looked charred bodies children crying over their parents corpses people trapped under burning building begging for help.

'I can't help them' neji thought 'I have to hurry I must save my family!' Neji thought as he took of with new determination towards the hyuga home.

He was a hundred yards In front of the massive compound before a beam of light engulfed the entire hyuga family home leaving nothing but a crater where is home once proudly stood. Neji couldn't bear it any longer he fell to his knees crying.

"I ...have failed... I failed them all. I'm sorry father, ..uncle,... Hinata I couldn't ...make it in time. " neji gasped in between sobs.

He looked towards the crater and saw the massive dragon that had caused so much damage to the town and had destroyed so many innocent life's. Suddenly something snapped inside of neji he activated his family's bloodline limit the byakugan and started to charge magic into his hands before he charged at the massive creature. He took of at great speed and started to yell at the beast.

"I AM NEJI HYUGA AND I WILL KILL YO..."before he could finish he was cut off as the large beast took of  
Into the air the gust from his wings sent the young hyuga flying into a tree. Before neji passed out he saw the dragon take off over the trees towards the mountains.

'I will find you and one day and then I will kill you' neji thought before he drifted away into unconsciousness.

(With Naruto)

"Naruto your stance is getting sloppy straighten up" zoro said as he swung his sword down upon the blond ten year old.

"Yes father." naruto replied before bringing his own sword to parry his fathers.

In The five years since Naruto and Itachi have started to learn their parents magic they had made great progress. Itachi and Naruto both mastered the sharingan with ease and both could read movements and cast illusions like it was second nature to them. Itachi however was able to unlock his sharingans special ability. It happened one day during a training session.

(Flashback)

Naruto watched in awe as his brother and mother spared. If he could explain it he would say it was like a elegant dance if you ignored the two deadly sharp swords.

"Good job tachi-chan your Improving greatly" kushina praised before bringing her sword in a horizontal slash. Itachi jumped back and brought his own sword up.

"Thank you mother you are a splendid teacher" kushina smirked before engaging her son again only for him to burst into a murder of crows.

"Tachi-chan illusions won't work on me." kushina said as she smirked and activated her own sharingan.

She quickly rushed to where she thought Itachi was. However in a split instant kushina was tied to a cross and couldn't move but the weirdest thing they were no longer in the dojo the were in a field with a red sky.

"What is this I can't break thru this illusion" kushina said with wide eyes as she started to struggle.

"I don't feel like I'm doing anything different than usual mother." Itachi voice said coming from every direction.

Kushina was confused normally illusions weren't much to break especially with the sharingan.

'Maybe if I try to over power him with my magic energy' kushina thought suddenly kushina was covered in a glow of magical energy that completely dwarfed any thing itachi had seen before as the illusion started to dispel.

Naruto watched the entire scene with curiosity first his brother and mother were sparing then they just both stopped until his mother started to release her magic power and they stated to move again.

Itachi looked at his mother with a confused look. "Mother what just happened?" Itachi asked as he watched his mother cross her arms.

Kushina thought for a second "I believe you have awakened your sharingans hidden ability." She said as Itachi's eyes widened not believing his ears.

Naruto couldn't believe what his mother said either. "wow itachi that's awesome what does it do?" Naruto asked with excitement.

Itachi looked at his little brother "I don't really know what it does do you have a idea mother?" Itachi asked as he turned and look towards his mother for answers.

"I think I have a small idea for a split seconded I think I saw your sharingan change into a different shape. Showing you were using your special ability like I do when I use my magic chains. I think you have a unbreakable illusion tachi-chan unless someone over powers your magic with theirs I don't think they could escape but to cast it I think you need constant contact with who ever you are using it on." Kushina explained.

Itachi let the new information sink in before smiling "looks like I have something new to master."Itachi said as Kushina nodded with a smile.

"man big bro your so cool!" Naruto said as Itachi smiled at his little brothers words.

(Flashback end)

Naruto was naturally jealous of his brothers "kick ass new power" as he called it, but he soon got over it and him and itachi both learned their fathers sound magic and how to block people who have the same ability from reading their mind. And finally itachi and naruto sword training was going extremely well. Itachi was almost as good as his mother at using her style. And Naruto though he wasn't as good as his father in the 3 sword style he was still an excellent swordsman.

Finally naruto dropped to the ground gasping for air. "Alright naruto that was a good spare today rest up next week we are traveling to the land of iron with your mother and brother. So we can get you and Itachi real swords not these dull peaces of crap we practice with" Zoro said as Naruto nodded as Zoro smirked and proceeded to walk out of the dojo.

Naruto followed his father but stopped we he saw the massive pillar of smoke and pointed.

"Father isn't that in the direction of the nearest town?" Zoro looked at what his son was pointing at and frowned.

"Yes it is but we can't go see if they need help it's a days travel to the town and they will have sorted out what ever is going on by the time we would get there" Zoro said simply as Naruto accepted the answer and continue to walk with his father.

The duo walked into the kitchen to find kushina roronoa preparing dinner for the family.

"Kushina-chan everything smells great" zoro complemented his wife as he was about to start devouring all the food I front of him when a wooden spoon smacked him on the head.

"zoro-baka we don't eat without  
tachi-chan" Kushina said sternly as Zoro grumbled before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto go get your brother he should be near the river. And hurry so we can start to eat." Zoro ordered as Naruto saluted.

"yes sir" the blond said and then took off out the door and towards the river.

After a few minutes walk through the woods Naruto arrived to see his brother standing in the middle of several targets before he jumped in the air and before Naruto could see what happened Itachi hit every target in the middle with a kunai.

"Wow itachi your really good."Naruto said impressed by his brothers skills.

Itachi walked over and poked his brother on the forehead "thank you Naruto I'm guessing father sent you to come get me so we may eat dinner." Itachi said knowing how impatient his father was.

Naruto nodded and itachi started to walk and motioned for naruto to follow "come little brother better not kept mother and fath..." Before itachi could finish his sentence the earth it self shook followed by a bone chilling roar.

"Itachi what the hell was that?" Naruto shouted as he looked at his brother.

Itachi looked at his brother worry in his eyes "I don't know little brother but it came from the direction of the house we need to hurry back home" naruto simple nodded and took of in a sprint with his brother not knowing that there life's where about to drastically change.

Chapter end

Well here is chapter 2 rewrite I didn't really do much besides add a little and tweak to where it's more readable.

the sharingan you know it's different from the show I wanted to water it down a bit but still have it powerful you have seen itachi's "special ability" which is pretty much tsukuyomi naruto will unlock his ability later in the story I'll try to give more of a description of them next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto or fairy tail

Chapter 3

Zoro and his wife kushina were waiting for their to sons to return so they could eat as a family. And zoro was starting to become inpatient.

"Ahh damn those two should be back by now" zoro groaned this of course caused kushina to form a tick mark on her head.

"Naruto went to go get Itachi four minutes ago waiting a little won't kill you." Kushina said with a little anger towards her husbands impatience.

"It might though I could die of starvation if they don't hurry" Zoro shouted as kushina's eyebrow twitched before her hair started to swing wildly.

"You'll die from castration before that if you don't stop complaining." Kushina said as she activated her sharingan.

Zoro smiled he always loved to get under his wife's skin he was about continue when there was a crash followed by the ground shaking and lastly the one thing they couldn't miss the monstrous roar. The house was shaking and as a result Zoro and kushina both fell out of their chairs onto the wooden floor.

Zoro recomposed himself first he jumped and looked around. "what the hell was all of that it sounded like it wasn't too far from the house" almost as Zoro finished speaking a large tail came across the top of their house and knocked the roof of their house clear off.

Now Zoro had the answer to his question as he stared into the eyes of a massive black dragon. "Kushina we need to move qui..." Zoro had to stop speaking as him and kushina jumped to avoid a giant claw.

Kushina used requip to grab her sword before she activated her mangekyo sharingan. Zoro always carried his swords with him so he drew all three and prepared to fight for his life.

( with naruto and itachi)

The two brothers sped thru the forest at incredible speeds "itachi what do you thing that sound was?"  
The young blond asked Itachi as they ran towards their home.

"I do not know naruto but I fear nothing good we must hurry and see if mother and father are ok" itachi said as he took off even faster.

"Ok brother." Naruto said as they continued to run.

Eventually the brothers made it to the clearing where their house was or at least where their house was. The sight they arrived on is something neither of them would ever forget. Standing in front of their parents was a giant black dragon with blue markings all over its body. But suddenly golden chains came out of the ground and wrapped around the giant beast.

"Itachi we have to go help mom and dad!" Naruto cried as he looked to his older brother but what he saw was something he thought he would never see In his life. He saw his older brother on his knees fear covering his entire face.

"Big bro are you ok big bro?" Naruto asked but couldn't get a response from his older brother. Naruto decided to get his attention and knock him out of his daze.

SMACK! Naruto stuck his brother across the face. "Snap the hell out of it Itachi mom and dad need us!" Naruto cried looking back to his parents.

This seemed to get a response from the older brother "I'm sorry naruto I don't know what to do I'm afraid just look at that thing I'm to afraid to move." Itachi said shacking with fear.

Naruto looked to see his parents fighting the beast he saw his mother struggling to kept it in one place with her chains blood poring from multiple wounds and her clothes badly torn. But his father is what shocked him the most his father had a giant gash on his chest and his left arm was completely tore off.

Naruto seeing his parents in such a state made him furious and act without reason he charged at the giant dragon. Naruto was a only about fifty yards from his target when the chains finally broke and a massive claw came down upon him. Time seemed to slow down for naruto as he watched the giant claw descend on him.'so this is how I die' naruto thought.

But before it could make impact naruto felt something kick him away as he has sent flying back to his brother.

Both boys looked to see their father holding up the dragons massive claw with his only hand he had left "I will not" zoro struggled under the dragons strength "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY" zoro screamed as he pushed the claw off of himself and he quickly jumped back to his to sons.

"Itachi naruto I want you both to listen I want you both to run away" zoro spoke with his back turned to his children.

"what! No way father we won't leave you" the young blond said in disbelief.

"I've lived a good life boys I had many great adventures I married a beautiful woman that I love and We had two sons I'm incredibly proud of if it means I have to give my life to protect you two I wouldn't think a second about it so go." Zoro shouted.

Naruto was in tears but before he could say anything the dragon sprang forward but before it could reach the trio it was wrapped in gold chains once again.

"Now you boys didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye to your mother did you?" Kushina chuckled blood pouring out her mouth and multiple cuts in her body as she jumped over to her family.

"mother.." Naruto began but Kushina stopped him.

"sorry naru-chan I won't be there for you to watch you and your brother grow up but I want you two to live a happy life find a beautiful woman like me and give me a lot of grand kids hehe I love you both don't forget that now get out of here!" Kushina yelled as she gritted her teeth trying to restrain the dragon.

Naruto looked at his parents "no I won't go I'm going to sta..." Naruto was cut of by a fist buried in his gut knocking him unconscious.

Itachi removed his fist and picked up his brother "I'll take care of him don't worry I'll miss you both" Itachi said with a tear down his face as Kushina and Zoro smiled.

"we know you will now go!" they both yelled.

Itachi turned towards the nearest town and started to run with his little brother own his back. He turned one last time as he saw his father and mother charge at the dragon that would haunt his dreams every night for years to come.

(A few hours later)

Naruto felt terrible and to top it of he had one of the worst nightmares in his life. He dreamt that a giant dragon attacked his home and his mother and father stayed back to fight and told him to run. As he started to open his eyes and check his surroundings he quickly realized that he was not in his room hell he was in the middle of the damn woods. However he saw the flickering of a campfire and he saw his older brother gazing into the flames.

"Itachi please tell me It was just a dream and they are ok." Naruto asked afraid to get a response.

the raven haired teenager turned to his brother. "I'm sorry brother it wasn't" Itachi replied softly.

Naruto's whole world was crumbling around him. His father the man he looked up to and wanted to be just like was gone and his mother the woman who he loved and would always pull pranks together with was gone as well.

"Naruto I'm sorry I know you must be mad at me but i didn't wanna mom and dad sacrifice to be for nothing please forgive me" the older sibling begged.

"Don't be silly itachi you are my older brother I could never be mad at you I know what you did so worry about it but I'm going to get stronger so if I ever find that dragon I'm going to send it straight to hell." Naruto said anger filling his voice.

Itachi did not like the declaration his brother made revenge is a dangerous road one he didn't want his brother to travel down but Itachi didn't have the heart at the moment to tell his brother he just lost his parents he doesn't wanna lose his brother as well.

"So itachi what do we do now?" The young blond orphan asked. Itachi thought to himself trying to think of what to do now.

"I believe it's best we head to the nearest town for supplies and then we will travel to the land of iron to get some real swords and from there we can decide what to do" itachi said.

Naruto frowned a bit remembering their family's plan to head there together for a family vacation and to get swords but that was ruined now "ok brother that sounds good I think it's best we get some rest it will be a few more hours till we reach the closest town." Naruto said as he tried to find a comfortable way to sleep.

Itachi nodded his head "yes that is a good idea" the older sibling replied before laying down to get some sleep as well.

(The next day)

Naruto and Itachi both awoke the next day to day too birds chirping  
The sun shining bright and the morning dew still fresh on the grass. Naruto yawned and turned to his brother.

"Are you ready to go big bro?" Naruto asked his older brother.

Itachi stretched his arms "yes little brother lets go." Itachi said as the two embarked down the path that would be the quickest way for them to reach the town.

They traveled in relevant silence until they stumbled upon the gate of the town well they think it was a town.

"What in the hell happened here" Itachi gasped Naruto's eyes darkened as he looked down.

"Isn't it obvious brother the same thing that attacked us" Naruto said darkly as Itachi saw the look on his brothers face and frowned.

"That's true I couldn't see what else could have caused such damage on a scale like this" Itachi said as he brought his attention to the remains of the town.

As the brother duo walked they passed burning buildings bodies were littered all over the streets. "My god I don't think anyone survived." the raven haired brother finally spoke.

After the two walked around a pair of charred bodies from the size they were probably no older than the two of them but as the walked a little further Naruto noticed something.

"Itachi look!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to a young man staggering his way towards the pair.

Naruto and Itachi rushed over to the boy he looked no older than naruto he had long black hair he wore a badly torn high collar short sleeve jacket with black shorts. He started to fall to the ground but Itachi quickly caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Hey kid hang in there we will help you out." Naruto said as he looked at the boy.

"Tell me what is your name? mine is Itachi Roronoa and this is my little brother Naruto." Itachi said trying to get some answers the boy.

Neji looked at the two before he spoke weakly "neji my name is neji hyuga" he gasped before he passed out from exhaustion.

Chapter end

Well here is the edited version of chapter 3 and I hope it's a little better than before.

neji is now in the story and I plan to have at least two more naruto characters join fairy tail and they will also be paired with someone but I won't say who now for my reasoning for not giving the sharingan all it's powers I wanted to make naruto and itachi a little different in some way but not over power them but I plan for them to get something a little more in the future and naruto and itachi will be about as strong as gildarts maybe a little stronger when canon hits but not godlike


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto or fairy tail

Chapter 4

Naruto waited in silence trying to process everything that has happened so far. It has been a little over a day and a half since his family was attacked and he and his brother were forced to flee for their lifes. It has been only a few hours though since he and his brother arrived to a small town to find everything demolished and that no one in the town was alive besides one boy. Itachi and Naruto decided to help the boy recover so as they left the village to make camp in the woods Itachi carried the young hyuga on his back.

Said boy was now laying on a small make shift bed that the two brothers made out of some piled up leafs. Naruto studied the sleeping boys face he could tell what ever this boy experienced was no better than what he has been thru. The young blond sighed as he looked to his brother Itachi was gazing at the camp fire he had made earlier he was deep in thought like his younger brother.

'So much is happening so quickly what am I going to do things kept getting more complicated.' Itachi thought before he heard his brother speak.

"Itachi what do you think we should do about neji should we ask him to come with us?" Naruto asked as he looked to his brother. Itachi pondered on this for a brief moment before answering.

"I believe it wouldn't hurt to offer I mean we are going to the land of iron it's quite a travel but he seems to have nothing left here." Itachi said honestly.

Naruto shifted his gaze to the young hyuga "I believe your right brother it wouldn't hurt to offer." Naruto said.

Itachi stood up and started to stretch "any how little brother he should be awakening soon and then we can depart." Itachi said ready to begin traveling again.

Neji was listening to the two brothers conversation the whole time to try and see what their intentions were. Neji had to admit the older one Itachi was his name made a good point he has nothing left so he decided to make his presence known. "I will travel with you two." Neji said as he started to get up.

The brothers were shocked to hear the voice from the boy that they thought was asleep. 'Hmm he must have been listening to see if we were a threat' itachi mused in thought.

The three boys looked at each other in complete silence until the newly awakened boy decided to speak "may I asked what brought you to the village I've never seen either of you before. Neji asked trying to get some more information on the two.

Naruto decided to speak for him and his brother "are home was attacked by the same thing that attacked you I would presume." Naruto's voice cracked a little in sadness. "Our parents sacrificed themselves so we could escape we headed to your town for refuge but you know what we found." Naruto finished as Neji nodded.

The young hyuga looked down 'they are just like me. They have lost so much.' Neji thought.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I to know the pain of losing a loved one." Neji sad sadly.

"And I for you" the blond swordsman spoke sadness laced in his voice.

Itachi listened to the two and decided to change the subject "well if we are to head to the land of iron it's a three days travel to the nearest port town we will need to get a boat if we want to get to the land of iron and we will also need supplies we will hunt and gather food until we can get some real food so let's go." The eldest of the three said as they all agreed and embarked on their journey leaving their old life's behind.

(Two days later)

It has been two days since neji had joined the brother duo on their journey to the land of iron. And Itachi believed that the young hyuga was a great addition to the little group they had he had become good friends with him and his younger brother. The young raven haired mage had only one complaint about young Neji as he found out after traveling with him for the past two days. He seamed to have the same ambition as his brother which was to revenge his family and slay the dragon that caused them so much grief. Itachi finally decided though that he would find a way to save the boys from their own hatred before they become consumed in it.

The trio were traveling down a long open road surrounded by trees mid way during their travel a small family of foxes came running out of the forest and started to run and around naruto and yip at him. This was not a strange occurrence for as long as Itachi could remember his brother had a unusual link with foxes for the longest time. After what felt like they were walking on a endless road for hours they spotted something odd. A small carriage was flipped over and about fifteen men were tearing it apart however one man was holding a sword to a woman's neck and another doing the same to a small boy.

"Bandits." Naruto growled with rage as he charged at the group of men quickly followed by Neji and then Itachi.

The man who was obviously the leader had long dirty gray hair and a eyepatch covering his left eye he had a larger black fur coat with a white under shirt and black pants. He saw the three boys charging at him and ordered his men "sho fuu execute the targets and then go kill the interlopers."

The newly named sho and fuu brought their swords high in the air ready to strike. Itachi saw this 'I can only save one of them dammit' the young boy thought as he activated his sharingan and made his choice.

"tsukuyomi" he shouted as the sword came down upon the woman ending her life however the man standing over the boy screamed in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious.

All the bandits looked at their comrade in confusion ignoring the pair of Naruto and Neji rushing ahead. Naruto drew his fist back.

"you bastard!" The blond yelled as he sent a right hook to the jaw of the bandit who killed the boys mother. To the surprise of the bandits the little ten year olds punch sent their friend off the ground sailing straight into a tree.

"What the hell is that kid" one man shrieked naruto simply raised his head sharingan spinning uncontrollably.

"I'm pissed that's what!" the blond shouted as he picked up the sword laying on the ground.

"Don't just stand there men attack!" the leader commanded not to be scared away by some brats six of them charged neji and six rushed at naruto. Both boys were quickly surrounded by the bandits

"Give up you stupid brats you can't win." One bandit said with a smug look.

"As if we are gonna tear you all apart for what you've done." Naruto stated lowering into a sword stance already analyzing the situation.

"As my friend stated we will not surrender so prepare yourself. Byakugan!" Neji shouted dropping into a fighting stance.

"Hey Neji how about who ever takes their opponents out first gets treated to lunch by the loser when we get to town." The blond asked his friend.

"You are on naruto get ready to pay up." The hyuga smirked.

"Cheeky brats" one of the bandits yelled as they attacked.

Two men rushed Neji from both sides. The hyuga avoided their sword slashes and held both his hands out.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" Neji shouted as he released pure magic from his body and sent his attackers flying back.

Not waiting for the other four bandits to make a move Neji rushed one and sent a flurry of magic enhanced strikes completely disabling him. The last three decided to attack Neji from behind while he wasn't looking but what they didn't know thanks to neji's byakugan he never took his eyes off of them. Neji pivoted his foot while channeling his magic.

"Eight trigrams palms revolving heaven!" Neji called out as he started to spin and the three remaining bandits were hit my neji's strongest defense and were blasted away.

As neji fought against his opponents Naruto was fighting his own. Naruto merely raised his hand and made a come at me gesture. Two bandits were foolish enough to attack the blond swordsman head on they brought their swords up but before they knew what happened they felt a sharp pain as they fell to the ground dead before they hit the ground their swords flying in the air. Naruto caught the falling swords one in his left hand and the other in his mouth. The young blond took off with remarkable speed so fast he was like a blur. The remaining four bandits were completely out classed by the ten year old as he cut thru them.

As both ten year olds finished they shouted at the same time "ha I win!"

"What I did!" They both said again as they pointed at each other.

"Hey asshole quit copying me" they finished as they pounced on each other and started to fight.

The leader gritted his teeth his men were just taken out by a couple of kids freaking children completely wiped out all of his men. He had enough of there annoyance.

"You little shits think you can get away with taking out my men I'll kill you!"he roared as he pulled out a long axe out of thin air with requip.

Itachi stepped In front of the leader "so boy will you be my opponent first?" He chuckled giving his axe a practice swing.

Itachi looked at the man without any emotion "no I will not fight scum like you how ever you will pay for the sins you and your mean have committed." The young teen said flatly.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots brat" the leader mocked.

"You should tsukuyomi!" Itachi shouted as he activated his mangekyo sharingan.

As the bandit leader looked into the teens eyes he suddenly found him self tied down to a stone table inside a strange dark room suddenly itachi appeared out of thin air.

"For the next 72 hours you will know the pain that you have caused others." Itachi said flatly as he began to start stabbing the man with a knife dipped in alcohol to burn the cuts.

In the real world the leader cried in pain as he fell to the hard ground with a thud. The three boys walked over to the young boy who passed out from shock from what just transpired.

"Naruto I want you to bury the woman and neji search for anything that might be important or that we could use ill watch over the boy for when he wakes up." Itachi ordered as he picked up the child.

Naruto and Neji both gave a silent nod and went to go complete their assigned tasks.

(Few hours later)

After Naruto had buried the woman he came back to find his brother holding the small child on his back and neji holding a chest that most likely belonged to the small child and a bag of money he collected from the bandits they defeated. The group of four finally decided to continue on towards the closest port town.

The group of boys were probably a two hour journey from the town according to Itach's estimation when they heard someone start to groan and itachi felt the boy start to move.  
Itachi rested him against a tree and the three boys waited for him to awake. Slowly but surly the little boys eyes started to open as his little eyes scanned the area he look at the three boys starring at him before he raises his hands up

"Don't hurt me!" he cried weakly itachi put his hand on the young boys shoulder and he flinched.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you the mean men are gone I am Itachi Roronoa and this is my little brother Naruto Roronoa and our friend Neji Hyuga. What is your name?" Itachi asked calmly trying to not frighten the boy.

The little boy hesitated at first. "My name is Konohamaru... Konohamaru Sarutobi." The young brunette replied.

Naruto smiled "nice to meet you Konohamaru tell me how old are you and what happened before we arrived to help?" The young Sarutobi frowned a bit at the blonds question.

"I am five years old and me and my mother were fleeing from bandits who were hired to kill us." The three older boys were completely shocked at the young boys explanation.

"Why would someone want to kill you and your mother?" Neji finally decided to ask him.

"Because my grandfather even though he passed was a powerful Mage and also a wizard saint but because of this he made a lot of enemies and because they can't kill my grandfather they went after me and my mother." yet again the three boys listening to this boys tale were shocked.

'wow is grandfather was really a wizard saint impressive' Itachi thought to himself.

Itachi's brother was a little more vocal how ever. "Wow Konohamaru you grandfather must have been a real bad ass." the little boy smiled for the first time since they rescued him.

"Yea he was and before he died he thought me some if his magic." Konohamaru boasted.

Neji raised an eyebrow "what did he teach you?" The hyuga asked.

"Yea Konohamaru tell us" naruto put his two cents wanting to know as well.

"He showed me a little bit of his wind god slaying magic. Unlike any sky slaying magic it's for offense and power attacks not healing and support magic" Konohamaru said remembering what his grandfather told him.

Itachi smiled at the young boy it's was like going back In time and seeing a five year old version of his brother again. "So Konohamaru do you have any other family?" Itachi asked the small boy.

Suddenly the question that itachi asked cause him to frown "no I don't have anyone left." He began to sob realizing his situation.

"Hey don't cry you can travel with is the more the merrier" Naruto smiled at the crying boy.

"Really you won't leave me either?" he asked with a hint of fear in is voice.

"Not a chance in hell your stuck with us now" Naruto said while Neji and Itachi both smiled and nodded.

"Ok I'll go with you guys." Konohamaru smiled whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh and Konohamaru I found this small chest I believe it is yours." Neji said holding out a small wooden chest.

"Thank you neji these are all the techniques my grandfather left for me to learn." Konohamaru said as he took the chest.

"Your welcome Konohamaru now let's head out we are almost to the nearest town Neji said.

The four of them agreed and continued walking down the path to the nearest port they were one step closer to reaching the land of iron.

Chapter end

Chapter 4 rewrite is done but I really didn't do much ill I have really been doing is fixing some mistakes and trying to make it more readable cause I'd rather focus on making my new chapter better.

But now we have Konohamaru in the story what do you think about that and he is the same age as a certain sky dragon slayer. Next chapter will be when they arrive at the land of iron to get their swords.

Now here is a brief description of some of the characters

Naruto age (10)  
Magic-sharingan and sound magic  
Other skills- fights with 3 swords and has amazing strength

Itachi age (13)  
Magic- sharingan sound magic and has unlocked his mangekyo sharingan  
Other skills- fights with one sword

Neji age (10)  
Magic- gentle fist and byakugan  
Other skills- is an expert at hand to hand combat

Konohamaru age (5)  
Magic - wind god slayer  
Other skills- not known


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own naruto Or fairy tail  
"Speak"  
'Thought'

Chapter 5

Naruto and his three companions arrived to a giant archway with a sign on top that read 'welcome to the great port city hidden in the waves' the four couldn't help but smile for the first time instead of being surrounded by death and sorrow. They were in the middle of a lively town children were playing and running down the streets shop keepers were selling all kinds of merchandise everyone there seemed happy.

As the group continued to walk naruto scanned the area he noticed little Konohamaru smiling ear to ear pointing out all of the stuff he wanted to go see. The young blond Mage in the short time he had been around Konohamaru had developed a close bond to the point where he would refer to naruto as big bro but most of the time as boss.

The young Sarutobi also grew attached to itachi and neji but not to the extent as he was with naruto. But all in all for a group that had lost and seen so mush things were starting to turn around for them.

After walking around the town and taking in all the sights the group of four orphans made it to the town market. Itachi turned and looked at the other three people in his group and spoke."Alright everyone listen up first we should buy some new clothes so we can get out of these filthy rags next we will eat some lunch at a local place and ask around for a place to charter a boat to the land of iron sound good?"

"Yea big bro sounds like a plan" naruto replied.

"I agree" neji said.

"I agree with boss let's go" Konohamaru shouted as he threw his fist into the air.

The four boys walked to the closest clothing store they could find they stumbled upon one called 'fashion for wizards' as they walked into the shop they scanned the room to see rows and rows of different clothing. A short woman with long black hair walked up to the group "welcome to fashion for wizards can I help you?"

Naruto spoke up "no we should be find we just need to grab some new clothes" pointing to the torn and dirty clothes he was wearing

"Ok but ask me if you need any assistance" the clerk said

"Ok we will thank you" naruto replied

The four broke off from each other to pick out what clothes they wanted well besides Konohamaru who won't leave naruto's side. The first to walk into a dressing room was itachi he walked in for a few minutes and stepped out he was wearing black pants with a black sleeveless hooded jacket that had a small red trim and to finish the attire of he had black fingerless gloves. After about five minutes of waiting itachi saw his brother and his little protege coming towards him.

Naruto had a skin tight white shirt with lose black pants and shoes and finally a orange bandana tied to his bicep. Konohamaru basically copied naruto exactly but instead of a orange bandana he had a long blue scarf hanging around his neck.

"Hmm you both picked some pretty decent clothes" itachi complemented

"Thanks bro you don't look that bad yourself" naruto said before he started to look around "where is neji at?" As if on cue

"Right behind you blonde" naruto spun around to see his friend smirking in place of his old torn clothes he now wore a short sleeve white button up shirt with black formal pants and his hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Alright since everyone is done let's go pay for the clothes and get some food" itachi said as he headed towards the cash register followed by naruto, neji and Konohamaru.

They arrived at the cash register and the clerk rang them up "are you apart of any guild if you show your mark you get a discount" itachi looked up at the clerk "no we are not a part of any guild" he admitted as he gave her the correct amount for the clothes 'though maybe after we leave the land of iron we could go join a guild' itachi thought.

The clerk smiled "ok thank you come again" as the four exited the shop and began to walk thru the market and pass the multiple shops naruto decided to speak up.

"Guys I'm starving" naruto complained.

"Yea I'm with big bro I need food" Konohamaru groaned as he held his stomach.

"Yes I too would like something to eat" neji stated joining in.

"Than lets go eat I saw a restaurant not to far from here" itachi pointed out as he began to walk. Naruto and company arrived at a small restaurant and had lunch after a nice meal they asked around where they could find the docks an old lady pointed them in the right direction so they decided to go to the docks in search of a boat. As they arrived they observed the different ships. "Itachi how much money do we have?"

Itachi looked in their money pouch and answered neji's question "not much we will have to find a pretty cheap boat to take us there"

Naruto listened to his brother talk as his eyes traveled around the docks until he saw something that caught his eye "hey guys look that sign says extremely cheap prices for boat rides to and from the land of iron." The blond said while pointing.

"Hmmm this is convenient isn't it but I get a bad feeling about this" the eldest member of the group admitted. Naruto raised an eyebrow but before he could speak neji began "yes I got a similar feeling though I believe the four of us could handle what ever may happen."

Konohamaru nodded as naruto put a hand on his shoulder "yea neji is right the four of Us are a great team we can handle anything!"

Itachi smiled at his brothers enthusiasm "fine we will board the ship but I want the three of you to have your guard up the entire time." Itachi Instructed them.

"Yes itachi/brother" the three responded at the same time.

The group approached the the ticket booth and found out they had enough money to board the ship and still have a little left over. As they walked onto the ship they noticed it was fairly nice it was a large steam boat with a elegant main room where the passengers would stay during the voyage. Knoahamuru , naruto and neji couldn't believe how fancy it was their was live music a fancy buffet and people everywhere. Itachi however way searching the room 'something isn't right it's like all of this is a distraction for something else I don't like it one bit' as itachi was thinking to himself neji and naruto ran to the buffet and started to stuff their faces.

"Man ..neji ...thi...s food is ...great" naruto spoke happily with a mouth full of food.

"Idiot don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting" neji scolded. While eating with some actual manners.

While naruto and neji were eating till they couldn't move Konohamaru decided to walk around the ship he looked of Into the water and took a big whiff oh the sea air. He looked up Into the sky "a lot of things are changing fast for me grandfather are you proud of what I'm doing?" He asked and after a moment of silence he was going to began speaking to himself again when he heard two voices.

"I tell ya man once we rob all these people and sell them to the slave trade we are gonna be swimming in money" one man said

"Hell yea we are this is a brilliant scam the boss came up with" the second man stated

Konohamaru listened to this and his face filled with worry 'I have to go warn the others' he thought as he took off running but he tripped on his own scarf and hit face first on the floor. "Owwie" he muttered

Unfortunately for Konohamaru the two bandits noticed him "shit I think he heard us talking" one spoke

The other joined in "hurry let's grab him before he goes blabbing" they ran straight for Konohamaru but before either could get close to him he shouted. "Hurricane breath of the wind god" as he sucked in as much air as he could and then released a black vortex of wind thru his mouth.

The result was the two men sent flying away with cuts covering their bodies. As soon as he defeated the two bandits he took of back towards the main room. When he arrived he slammed the door open and shouted "itachi it's a trap!"

Itachi turned his head to look at Konohamaru when suddenly bandits appeared from everywhere in the room. 'Damn I knew there was something going on' itachi thought

The man who was obviously the leader spoke up "well well well looks like we've been found out boys and by this little brat no less." The leader smirked

Itachi looked at his brother and neji getting ready to tell them too fight when he noticed they were passed out " what the hell did you do to them?" Itachi demanded

The leader chuckled "oh them I Spiked all of the food and drinks to make who ever ingest them sluggish and tired but those idiots ate half of the stuff I left for everyone no wonder they are passed out." Itachi gritted his teeth him and his brother could take these guys no problem but with him and neji out of commission it looks like it's him and Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru are you up for a fight?" Itachi asked

As soon as itachi finished asking Konohamaru all of the bandits started to laugh. "Kid that's your back up a child less than half your age." One of the bandits said mockingly looking down at Konohamaru.

Now Konohamaru was pissed no one made fun of him or his friends. "That's it I'm taking you punks out you hear" suddenly black wind started to flow around Konohamaru's fist.

"Hey boss look that little brat can use mag..." He never got to finish his sentence as Konohamaru flew across the room and yelled "iron fist of the wind god!" The bandit got a fist coated in black wind straight to the face and was sent flying thru the wall.

As Konohamaru attacked the bandit itachi casted an illusion and suddenly the room was filled with crows. While all the bandits were distracted itachi swiftly took them all out from behind leaving only the leader standing.

"You little shits" he growled as he started to channel wind magic into his hands "die tempest judgment" he yelled as a giant gust of wind flew at itachi and Konohamaru. But unexpectedly Konohamaru jumped forward and opened his mouth. To itachi's surprise Konohamaru ate the wind attack.

"What the hell are you" the leader shrieked.

"I am Konohamaru Sarutobi grandson of wizard saint hiruzen Sarutobi and I will one day follow in his foot steps and become a powerful mage" right as Konohamaru finished his body was engulfed in black wind and he charged at the bandit leader head on. "Spear of the wind god" Konohamaru yelled as he smashed head first into the leader sending the man flying away.

"That was amazing Konohamaru you are quite strong for someone so young" itachi praised.

"Thank you itachi" the boy smiled and put his hands behind his head in embarrassment.

"Why don't you check on my brother and neji in the meantime I will go find any stragglers and make sure we are still headed to the land of iron." Konohamaru nodded and went to do his task.

Itachi roamed around the ship  
And found a few more bandits he had little trouble taking them out. As He continued searching he found the ships controls and put the ship back on course to the land of iron and after he check the rest of the ship he retuned back to his friends.

"Wow Konohamaru you did all of that that's pretty impressive" naruto said smiling

"Heh thanks boss but itachi helped too you know" Konohamaru said trying to be modest.

"Now Konohamaru I didn't help that much it was mostly you your grandfather would be proud." Itachi said walking up to the three.

"Ah hello itachi I take it you set the ship back on the correct destination" neji said

The raven haired teen ran his hand thru his hair "yes I took care of everything we are probably an hour away from docking in the land of iron." itachi answered.

They all accepted what itachi said and prepared themselves they wee finally about to reach the land of iron.

Chapter end

###############  
So how was it ? I feel each chapter I improve but it's still not that great but review tell me how you like the story and how I could improve my writing or if you have any suggestions for me tell me I love getting feed back


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own naruto or fairy tail

"Speak"  
'Thinking'

Chapter 6

As naruto walked of the boat his brother and two friends close behind. The blond swordsman noticed one thing about this place. He knew that the land of iron was a large island country just north of fiore. But what didn't know was that this damn place was absolutely freezing. As naruto trotted thru the snow covered ground he turned his head to look at the three boys behind him.

Konohamaru's teeth were chattering and he was rubbing his hands against his arms trying to produce some sort of heat. Neji wasn't doing much better his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Lastly naruto shifted his gaze to his older when his eyes shot open and he pointed his finger.

"When in the hell did you get that cloak itachi!" Naruto shouted at his brother who was wearing a white cloak.

"Well little brother I remember when mom gave us a lesson about the land of iron one you slept thru that this place was known for it's cold climate. So when you and neji were arguing I went and bought this before we left and stored it in my re-equip space" the elder of the group replied smoothly.

"Bastard you could have told us it was cold we are freezing" naruto said with mock anger.

"Now naruto that's what you get for not preparing." Itachi said as he re-equipped three cloaks in his hand "but if I'm a bastard I'll just give these to someone else" the older brother said with a smirk.

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching 'did itachi just pull a prank and on me the king of pranks of all people.'

"Thanks itachi your the best" Konohamaru thanked the elder of the group as he grabbed a white cloak.

"Your welcome Konohamaru and here you go neji" itachi said handing out the cloaks. "And one for you brother" itachi said holding out the last cloak.

"Hell no" naruto replied looking at the bright pink cloak in his brothers hand.

"Oh come now little brother you might catch a cold I insist." The elder brother said handing the cloak over.

"Fine" naruto grumbled as he put the cloak on and started to walk away. 'Damn itachi I'll get him back.' Naruto thought deviously.

But unknown to naruto the three boys were giggling behind him.

"Itachi how did you pull that off?" Neji chuckled

"Yea how?" Konohamaru added in laughing.

"Well their was a sale buy four cloaks get the fourth personalized." Itachi said as he watched his brother walking away in a bright pink cloak that read 'foxy momma.' One thing was for sure kushina's blood ran strong in her eldest son.

As the group of three boys and one 'foxy momma' were traveling down a long snowy path surrounded by large trees in silence neji decided to finally speak.

"So where exactly are we headed" the young hyuga asked.

Naruto pointed "up that mountain is a giant fortress ran by mifune. Inside the fortress is where the best magical and nonmagical swords are made in the entire world" naruto stated.

"If that's true how come I see no one else making the journey towards this fortress and if these swords are so great how can you afford them?" Neji asked the blond.

"Well neji your questions have the same answer you don't pay for the swords you take a series of trials to see if you are worthy of one of their blades. These trials however are not simple tasks and most people fail them so not many people take the trails" naruto answered.

"Awesome boss can I take them?" The young Sarutobi asked.

"I don't see why not but do you know how to use a sword? The blonde asked back.

Konohamaru looked to the ground "no my grandfather was going to teach me before he passed away." Naruto saw the tears starting to form in his little protege and decided to speak.

"Hey no tears Konohamaru how about if you pass the trials I'll teach you my 3 sword style." The youngest member of the group perked up and wiped away his tears.

"Alright boss I'll make you proud" Konohamaru proclaimed with a fist in the air.

As Konohamaru finished itachi turned to neji and spoke "will you take the trials as well?"

Neji thought for a minute and replied "I I have no desire to use a sword but this could be a good opportunity for me to test myself since these trials are so difficult." He finished as his face darkened.

Itachi nodded "looks like we all are going to be participating then." He stated in a matter of fact tone but also noticing the shift in neji's facial features.

"Aw man we are gonna kick so much ass I can't wait!" The blond roronoa proclaimed.

"The boss is right as always" Konohamaru grinned.

"We shall see" itachi said.

As the four continued their journey they traveled up the winding mountain. Powerful freezing winds blasting against them as they walked. Eventually after what felt like days of walking but was only a few hours. The four boys arrived at the massive fortress. As they closed forward to the massive wooden double doors they were stopped.

"Halt what business do you four have here?" A guard dressed in traditional land of iron samurai armor.

"We seek to take the trials to prove our selves worthy." Itachi answered.

"Hmmm you all are quite young but have an aura of power about you. I will let you see lord mifune." The guard said before he turned and yelled. "Open the doors!"

The four boys watched as the massive doors opened wide granting them entrance into the massive fortress.

"Follow me I will escort you to lord mifune" the guard said as he walked away.

As the four boys walked thru the massive doors they closed behind them the boys felt an instant rush of heat and naruto spoke.

"Ah man the heat feels wonderful" the guard heard him and started to speak.

"Yes this place is full of magic runes too kept the cold out and stay at a comfortable temperature."

The four of them were impressed not only by what the guard said about the runes but as the walked their eyes drifted back in forth looking at all of the decorations and trophies that littered the walls. It was more of a palace fit for a king rather than a fortress for an old swordsman.

After walking a short while the guard stopped at in front of a door and spoke. "Lord mifune is expecting you" he turned and started walking back to his post.

"Well are you guys ready to do this" naruto asked as he punched the palm of his hand.

"Yea let's go boss" Konohamaru shouted.

Naruto turned and pushed open the doors and walked in to find a massive room and a man standing by a fire place. He was dressed in an elegant purple tunic with a sword strapped to his waist. He had white bandages wrapped around his long gray hair as he turned towards the boys they saw he had a grey long goatee and mustache.

He studied the new arrivals for a moment "what is your names and what purpose do you have coming here." the elderly swordsman said in a commanding tone.

Itachi stepped forward "I am itachi roronoa and this is my younger brother naruto and our two friends neji hyuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi The four of us have traveled here to request if we may take the trials." Itachi said pointing his hand as he introduced the three boys behind him.

"Hmmm tell me boy your parents what were their names?" Mifune asked itachi.

"Zoro roronoa and kushina uchiha" itachi answerd wondering what importance that information held.

Mifune walked up to the boys and asked "tell me how is that man and my former apprentice doing?" This shocked naruto and itachi.

'Mother was trained by someone as legendary as mifune' itachi thought as he was about to answer the aged swordsman's question but his brother spoke first.

"They are dead they were murdered by a beast." Naruto seethed with his hands clenched.

"This is troubling news kushina wasn't only my apprentice she was like a daughter to me. May I ask what happened?" Mifune spoke in a rare state of weakness.

Itach began to explain his parents fate and how they were attacked by a dragon. He told mifune how they met neji and how he also was a victim of the creatures wrath. Itachi finished his tale and waited for a response.

"Acnologia" mifune muttered

"What did you say?" Naruto asked confused by the word.

"Acnologia that is the name of the dragon you described without a doubt in my mind." Mifune answered.

"So that's the name of the dragon I will slay" naruto said shaking with rage like neji was besides him.

Mifune saw the two and spoke "no you won't." Naruto looked at his mothers teacher.

"Why the hell not that overgrown lizard killed mine and neji's family." Naruto yelled.

"Don't use that excuse boy your traveling down a dark path. Kushina was like my child but becoming obsessed in revenge is something she would not want her own son to do. Besides that dragon would obliterate you before you could move." Mifune lectured.

"Then I will get stronger my any means possible." Naruto said trying to ignore the mans words.

Suddenly mifune flared his magical power and erupted in a pillar of pure energy sending the four boys to their knees unable to move.

"I have lived for sixty years boy and in that time only two people have ever beaten me in battle one of those men was your father. So tell me if you can't even stand in my presence how could you fight the beast that not only completely outmatched your father but also your mother at the same time." Mifune glared down at the young blond.

"I couldn't no matter how strong I could become that beast is too powerful no matter what I tell myself your right." Naruto stammered finally seeing the truth.

Mifune stopped the flow of his magic and looked down at the boys. "Remember this your parents did not give their life's for you to be consumed in hatred. They wanted to live a happy life and continue life for them." Mifune said

"I finally understand thank you mifune" naruto said getting up.

"Yes we have been acting very foolish" neji added.

Itachi smiled 'I'm glad they could be saved from their hatred before it was too late.'

"Well enough talk let's walk you four have a trial too take" mifune said as he motioned for the group of boys to follow him. As they walked down a long passageway and eventually they arrived in a large sparring room filled with samurai.

"This is where you will take the first of the three trials. The trial of the body. Now step forward those of you who are taking the trials." Mifune said as he turned and looked at the boys.

Naruto walked forward followed by his brother and the young god slayer. Neji however did not move.

"Neji what the hell man I thought we all were taking the trials?" Naruto asked his friend.

"This is not my path naruto I merely wanted to take the trails as an excuse to test my power but after hearing mifune's words I've decided to take a different road. So I will watch and cheer on my friends. Neji finished with a smile.

Itachi looked at the hyuga 'the both have truly moved on I could never thank mifune enough for what he has done." The raven haired roronoa thought.

"I'm glad you choose the right path neji." Mifune said before he started to speak again.

"Now for you other three the first task will be the easiest you'll will go to the barrel full of training swords and grab you one. You will verse ten of my samurai one on ten. You may use any magic you possess as well during your fight now who will go first?"

"I'll go first I can't wait any longer to start!" Naruto shouted as he ran to the barrel.

The ten samurai chosen for this tasked watched as the young blond grabbed three swords.

"Ha boy how are you gonna fight us with three swords" one of the samurai mocked.

"You'll see" naruto said holding one sword in one hand and two in the other.

Mifune watched with a small smile they he new what the young boy was about to do "alright begin" mifune shouted.

As soon as mifune spoke naruto tossed his third sword into the air and two of the samurai rushed at the blond. Naruto block one strike and dodged the other before swiftly swinging his wooden swords and hit both of his attackers in the temple knocking them out. As they fell to the ground naruto caught the sword in his mouth he tossed earlier. In a blink of an eye naruto was face to face with the man that mocked him earlier sharingan spinning wildly. Naruto slammed his sword into the mans gut sending him across the room smashing into a wall. Using his sound magic naruto heard someone trying to attack him from behind. Naruto took his sword in his left hand and blocked the sneak attack without looking.

"Wow boss is amazing itachi how did he do that?" Konohamaru asked as he watched naruto defeat his attackers one by one.

"You see Konohamaru like me naruto possess the sharingan so he can cast illusions with just a glance but it also can read your enemy's movements added to the fact naruto can also use sound magic to read minds he is almost untouchable in a straight on fight unless you can put mental blocks in your head like I have learned to do." Itachi explained as naruto finished off his last opponent.

"Congratulations naruto you are a skilled swordsman just like your father and your use of the sharingan is impressive." Mifune praised the blond.

"Thank you mifune." Naruto said as he bowed in respect.

Mifune nodded. "Who shall  
Be next?"

Konohamaru stepped up "I will just watch me I'll kick more ass than the boss" Konohamaru said grabbing a sword out of the barrel.

As the young Sarutobi walked towards the next ten opponents mifune frowned 'he has no sword style he doesn't even know how to properly hold a sword' the elder thought.

Konohamaru charged at the samurai in front of him with a battle cry but he was no match his lack of training with a sword was a major disadvantage. He was disarmed and surrounded with ease.

Mifune was about to call the match but naruto cut in.

"Come on Konohamaru if you want me to train you get up! I won't train a someone who gives up so easily." The blond yelled.

'The boss is right I have to get up' Konohamaru thought before he got an idea.

"Cyclone of the wind god!" Konohamaru yelled as a tornado of black wind shot out from him sending the samurai flying away not prepared for such an attack.

'That boy has almost as much potential as kushina's children.' Mifune thought before he declared Konohamaru the winner.

"Way to go Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes most impressive" neji added smiling at his young friend.

"Hehe thanks guys." Konohamaru replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well looks like I'm up" itachi stated grabbing a wooden sword and taking a few practice swings.

As itachi stepped closer to his enemies they all seamed to freeze where they stood.

"Hey boss what's going on?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well Konohamaru itachi likes to use illusions more than I do as you see he dose it to gage peoples strength test their abilities or most of the time distract his opponent to take them out quickly like he is doing now." Naruto explained as he watched his brother effortlessly take out samurai after samurai before none were left standing.

"Very good itachi I think after to day I'm going to have to put my samurai through harder training." Mifune chuckled.

"Now follow me for the next trial." Mifune said walking away.

The four friends walked behind the aged swordsman down a small dark stairway before they stumbled into a room lit with torches. Naruto noticed the old looking door across from them.

"Welcome to the second trial the trial of the heart before you is a door all you must do is gain entrance. Itachi why don't you go first." Mifune said.

Itachi nodded and walked to the door but noticed it has no doorknob. 'Strange' itachi thought but before itachi could think any more words formed on the door.

'What is it your heart desires most itachi roronoa?' As itachi read the door he thought he did not want money or women after a moment of thinking he found his answer.

"What my heart desires is true peace and understanding." Itachi said.

The words on the door shifted 'your heart is pure you may enter' itachi smiled as he read the words and then walked into the open door before it closed behind him.

Mifune watched itachi pass the trial and then turned to Konohamaru. "Why don't you go next young Sarutobi"

Konohamaru nodded and approached the door. 'What dream dose your heart strive to achieve Konohamaru Sarutobi?' The door read.

This was easy for Konohamaru "I want to live up to the Sarutobi name and be a powerful mage like my grandfather so I can protect my loved ones." Konohamaru said with determination.

Konohamaru waited till the words shifted 'your heart is pure and true you may enter'

Konohamaru grinned and ran thru the door.

"Well looks like it's my turn." Naruto said as he walk in front of the door.

Naruto waited for his question 'what is holds more importance in your heart money or power naruto roronoa?'

This was a strange question but instead of asking immediately he thought for a moment. After a thinking for a few minutes naruto realized his answer.

"I hold no importance for either what is important in my heart is love. Love for my friends and family." Naruto said holding his hand over his heart.

'Your words are as true as your heart you may enter.' A smile crossed naruto's lips as he walked into the door.

Naruto found himself in a white room that seemed to go on forever he sudden heard a voice.

"Good job on passing brother." Itachi said.

"Yea good job boss I knew you'd do it no problem." Konohamaru said giving a thumbs up.

"Ha thanks guys and the same to you. By the way what do we do now?" Naruto wondered.

He was answered by the voice of mifune "you are to take the finale trial the trial of the soul."

Naruto turned to see mifune and neji walking passed the now opened door.

"I'm ready for it." Naruto said ready to pass his finale trial but what the blond did not know that it was much easier said than done.

Chapter end  
############################

So how was it leave a review  
And too let you all know we are getting close to when naruto and the gang will take off to fairy tail and I wanted to give naruto, itachi, neji and Konohamaru nicknames like natsu has salamander any suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own naruto or fairy tail

Chapter 7

Naruto looked at mifune waiting for the man to explain the finale trial. The elder swordsman stroked his goatee for a few minutes. After what felt like an eternity of waiting in silence mifune started to speak.

"This is the last of the three trials. The last person who was able to complete all three trials was zoro roronoa. Now I ask are you three are you ready for the trial of the soul?"

Itachi spoke calmly "yes we are ready."

"Good for this trial you must come to terms with the darkness that lurks in your soul." Mifune explained.

"How do we go about doing that?" Naruto asked.

"Good question naruto. This room is designed with special runes to help you enter your own mind all you have to do is meditate and concentrate on entering your mind."

Naruto accepted the explanation and got in a meditative position followed by itachi and Konohamaru.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the same room as before but everyone had vanished. However naruto felt a presence behind him and turned around quickly.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled shocked at what he was looking at.

(With Konohamaru)

Konohamaru was in the same situation as his blond friend.

"Oh who am I can't you tell it's pretty obvious." The figure said in a strange voice.

(With itachi)

Itachi was starring down someone as well hell he thought what was happening right now should be impossible.

"Fine I'll go ahead and say it I'm you. Well the part of you that you try to push away that is." The perfect clone of itachi said.

(Back to naruto)

"I see now your my darkness." naruto said as he prepared to attack.

"If so I will defeat you!" Naruto roared as he ran straight for his double.

Naruto threw a punch straight to the impostors face only for the punch to be blocked. Naruto didn't have time to be shocked as he was forced to block a punch from the other naruto before jumping away.

"You can't beat me like I said I am you we fight the same, we look the same and we think the same." The clone said with a laugh.

"Shut up! We may look alike but that doesn't mean I am anything like you." Naruto snapped

"Oh you can try to deny it all you want but I know what your really like. Your are furious with your brother for abandoning your parents you still can't forgive yourself for letting little Konohamaru's mom die but most of all you still want revenge on that bastard dragon!" The clone yelled

"No I do not!" Naruto yelled in defiance charging forward.

(With Konohamaru)

Konohamaru was breathing heavily nothing worked this clone he copied everything even his god slayer magic Konohamaru was running out of ideas fast until the clone spoke up.

"Giving up already man naruto was right about you all you do is give up. I mean if your so strong with your little god slayer magic why didn't you save our mom huh? Why not! I bet gramps is rolling in his grave with disappointment by the way your turning out." Konohamaru gritted his teeth.

'He's right I am worthless what do I do. What would gramps say if he saw me right now.' Konohamaru thought in desperation.

(With itachi)

Itachi was panting his mind racing trying to figure out what to do in this situation. Itachi's concentration was broke by his clone.

"Boy big bad itachi roronoa isn't all that now is he" the clone started. "In fact your nothing but a failure you failed to save your parents. You failed to save Konohamaru's mother hell you couldn't even save your own brother and friend from their hatred. Do you truly believe that the will change their ways because of some old fool told them to well do you?"

Itachi was stunned he couldn't even form a sentence.

"Man just looking how pathetic you are It just makes me sick." The clone spit out the finale words like poison in his mouth.

(With naruto)

"Man do you ever learn?" Dark naruto asked as he broke away from the blond.

"Nah mom said I was always to stubborn like my father to learn." The blond joked.

"Why you." Dark naruto seethed as he darted forward and started to throw wild punches.

"You know I think I finally understand what this trial is about." Naruto admitted dodging a fist to the face.

"Mifune said we must come to terms with our darkness." The blonde said

"Well duh blonde now start fighting back!" The clone yelled

"That's the thing he never said fight." Naruto said as he grabbed his other half into a hug.

"Wha.. what the hell are you doing." The clone demanded.

"I need to accept that that I will love things and I will hate things but I need to find the balance of both so I am not consumed in either love or hatred. Your apart of me and I accept you." Naruto finished.

"About time you figured it out you dumb blond." Dark naruto chuckled as he faded away.

(With Konohamaru)

Dark Konohamaru kicked his other half in the stomach sending him flying across the room.

"Man you are such a waste why don't you at least try to fight back." The clone taunted.

Konohamaru gritted his teeth 'damn think Konohamaru what would gramps do think' suddenly Konohamaru remember what his grandfather told him.

(Flashback)  
Four year old Konohamaru was standing in the middle of a giant field laying on the ground panting heavily.

"Gramps I can't do this spell it's too difficult." The young Sarutobi complained. Looking up at his grandfather hizuren Sarutobi who was wearing a red kimono with a white over coat and a matching red and white hat with the wizard saint emblem in the middle.

"Well that's because you don't have the correct balance Konohamaru." His grandfather replied.

"I don't understand gramps?"

"Let me explain it to you like this everything has a natural balance no matter what it is plants, animals, humans, even demons. Their are hundreds of different types of balances even your emotions have them. But most importantly so dose magic you are adding to much power but not enough wind try to balance the two." the wizard saint lectured.

"Ok gramps I'll try." Konohamaru said as he started to focus and build up magic in his body before yelling. "Hurricane breath of the wind god" expelling a massive twister of black wind.

"Amazing Konohamaru you did it." His grandfather praised.

(Flashback end)

'I think I got it now I need to find the balance with my dark self like I did with my magic.' Konohamaru finally realized.

"What's the hold up you gonna cry? Or are you finally ready to give up?" Dark Konohamaru asked.

"Neither I am done fighting you this whole time you've spoke the truth I do blame myself and I do feel weak." Konohamaru admitted.

"Haha I l kne..." Before the clone could continue Konohamaru began to speak again.

"But that is what makes me Konohamaru Sarutobi. I will find balance with you so we can walk forward to our dream together. Konohamaru said.

"Hmmm I would like that." Dark Konohamaru said as he began to disappear.

(With itachi)

Itachi was moving as fast as he could to avoid the strikes from his clone but he was getting tired quickly.

"You can't dodge me forever  
tachi-chan." The clone mocked

'How can I beat him he is me what am I going to do' itachi thought starting to become desperate.

"Why can't you just accept me you bastard!" The clone roared as he continued his onslaught.

Itachi heard his words and finally pieced it together. 'I understand now' the teen thought before he stopped in his tracks.

Dark itachi sent a punch to the side of the real itachi's face but instead of pain he found out he was right.

"It didn't hurt" itachi said

"If course it didn't you finally accepted me. Learn from your mistakes itachi to become stronger to protect those you love." Dark itachi said as he drifted away.

Itachi's eyes snapped opened to see everyone in the room looking at him as he stood up.

"Congratulations on passing your finale trial itachi." Mifune said.

"Thank you mifune. I take it you two passes as well." Itachi said looking at his brother and the young Sarutobi.

"Yes naruto finished first and surprisingly Konohamaru beat you." Neji laughed.

"Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean neji?" Konohamaru asked getting ready to pounce on the hyuga.

"Nothing at all Konohamaru it's just funny that the youngest of us finished before the oldest." Neji smirked as he looked at itachi.

"Well now that you three have passed it's time for your reward follow me to the armoire." Mifune said.

The group followed mifune out of the room and up the stairs till and finally down a long hall before they reached two metal doors.

"In this room is where we store all of are freshly made weapons and other stuff we collected over the years." Mifune said as he opened the door.

Naruto was the first to walk inside the room. As his eyes darted from shelf to shelf he realized one thing this place was huge! Naruto couldn't even count all of the weapons he saw there was literally thousands placed everywhere thru out the room. Naruto saw his brother pick up a long katana with a black hilt and with a matching black blade with a blood red trim.

"I like it" he said giving the sword a few practice swings.

Konohamaru was holding three swords that all looked the same. They all had a blue and gold hilt with a white blade.

"Theses will do." Konohamaru grinned.

Naruto was very different than the other two when it came to swords he had to find the perfect three. After walking for awhile he found two swords. One had a red hilt with a blade that was polished to perfection the other sword had an identical blade as the first but had a green hilt. Naruto grinned as he put the swords on his waist.

'Thats two down time to find lucky number three.' Naruto thought as his eyes focused on a gold and black sword that had the kanji for nine on the hilt that was setting on a elegant display. Naruto ran over and grabbed the sword instantly his whole body filled with extreme pain as he fell to the ground sword still in his grasp.

(Naruto's mind)

Naruto opened his eyes groaning from the incredible pain that shot thru his body when he moved. As he checked his surroundings he noticed that he was In a large sewer high water up to his ankles.

"What the hell." naruto said as he noticed an extremely large cage. He started to walk closer to investigate. When a pair of red silted eyes appeared in the darkness.

Naruto didn't have time to speak this time due to the loud booming voice that spoke. "Tell me child who are you and why did you pick up my prison?" The caged beast asked.

"My name is naruto roronoa and as to why I picked up your umm prison I grabbed a sword and the next thing I knew I am here what is happening?" Naruto said

"Hmm brat ask that man mifune if you want actual answers. But you have peeked my interest boy I will give you a little bit of my knowledge so you can become the first human to be my bijuu slayer." The bijuu said as golden magic started to pour out of the cage into naruto.

As the golden magic started to disappear into naruto he felt weird hell he felt amazing."What did you do to me?" Naruto asked.

"I altered your body to eat and attack with fire I gave you the knowledge you need to use some of my magic now all you need to do is perfect the abilities." The kyubi explained.

"Why did you do this?" Naruto asked confused at why he was given such power.

"My reasons are my own kit like I said I've taken an interest in you. But take pride human you are now the  
The first bijuu slayer of the mighty kyubi you are the fire bijuu slayer! Now leave and if you prove your worth I shall give you more power." The kyubi roared as naruto was thrown back into reality.

Naruto gasped as he took as huge breath of air and looked at the group huddled around him.

"I can't believe it he's alive."  
Mifune said.

"Boss what the hell happened?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well I'm still trying to figure it all out but I'll tell you what happened."  
Naruto said as he explained what happened and how he met the kyubi and somehow became a bijuu slayer proving his story by producing golden flames in his hand.

"That's an incredible story naruto." Neji said gazing at the flames in his friends hand.

"Yes but your lucky to be alive. Mifune do you have any answers to what happened?" Itachi asked.

"Tell me boys have you ever heard of the black wizard zeref?" Mifune asked.

"Yes he created many demons and killed thousands of people what about him." Itachi asked not likening where this is going.

"Well towards zeref's end he created a monster known as the jubi it was unbeatable monstrosity. It caused destruction and chaos on a planetary scale." Mifune began his tale.

"It's power surpassing even that of a dragon. But a wizard that the history books named as the sage of six paths fought the monster and spilt it into nine separate bijuu and fought with them to defeat zeref and all of his demons. The sage and the nine defeated zeref and almost all of his demons." Mifune said taking a small pause.

But soon the great hero died and the bijuu ran across fiore causing more destruction. So they were sealed away In magic objects their power locked inside. These items held so much power they were hidden away so their power could never be used for evil again. But some people over the years have found a few of the objects and used their power to become a bijuu slayer like you have naruto." Mifune said as he took a breath.

"Wow this a lot to let sink in." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Yes it is mifune how did you come across this sword?" Itachi asked looking at the sword his brother was holding.

"Well a man gave it to me and said it was cursed and that who ever touched it died immediately. I never would have thought it was the object that held the kyubi." Mifune said.

"Well it seems I am the first person to survive an encounter with the kyubi." Naruto said.

"I would agree to that but listen here I want you to take care of that sword some people would kill to have the power you now wield." Mifune lectured.

"I will take care of this sword mifune and I will also master this new magic." naruto said staring at the sword I'm his hands. As the group started to walk away.

As naruto exited the fortress his three swords strapped to his hips he looked at his friends Konohamaru had his three swords on his hips as well copying his 'boss' and itachi had his strapped to his back. The four looked at mifune before they left.

"So where are you boys headed now?" Mifune asked.

"We haven't thought much about it." Neji said.

"Hmm I recommend you four join a mages guild your surly strong enough." Mifune said.

"I thought about it maybe we should." Itachi spoke.

Naruto remember something as he listened to his brother talk.

(Flashback)

Every year on April 1st kushina and naruto roronoa would sneak into the closets town and pull a grand prank on the towns people. This year the mother son duo painted the entire town orange and red. As they watched the town people scream and yell trying to find the culprits far away on top of a building naruto looked at his mom.

"That was the best mom." A younger blond said rolling in laughter.

"Yea totally." Kushina laughed with her hand to her mouth.

Naruto noticed a strange red marking on his mother's hand hand.

"Mom did you get some paint on you?" Naruto asked pointing at her hand.

Kushina looked at her hand and realized what her son was talking about "oh this it's just my guild mark from when I used to be In a guild. Kushina said.

"Cool mom what guild were you in?" Naruto asked wanting to know.

"Only the best guild in fiore." She said

(Flashback end)

"Hey itachi how about we go join the guild mother was in." Naruto said to his brother.

Itachi thought for a second "yes that's a good idea little brother."itachi said with a smile.

"Hey boss what guild was your mom in?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto looked at his little friend before speaking "only the best guild in fiore. Fairy tail!" Naruto shouted. As the for friends departed agreeing to set their destination to the fairy tail guild.

Chapter end

#########################  
So how was the chapter how do you like the bijuu slayer idea? Comment and favorite next chapter is where naruto and everyone finally travel to fairy tail


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own naruto or fairy tail.

Before I start I wanna say I've been getting some good feed back from you guys and kept it coming it not only helps me improve but it motivates me to kept writing.

Chapter 8

One month. It has been one month since naruto had left the land of iron with his brother and two friends. And naruto was still trying to get over all the events that happened. He his brother and Konohamaru all passed the trials and came to terms with their hatred. As a reward the three of them were all gifted swords.

As naruto was thinking he saw the pure black sword strapped to his brothers back. His brother had named his sword 'crow' for why naruto didn't know his brother was always fascinated with the disgusting birds.

Moving his eyes he then saw his little friend now student Konohamaru. Sporting the blue and gold triplet swords on his waist exactly like naruto had his. Naruto did kept his word and since Konohamaru passed the trials naruto had started to teach him in his fathers three sword style. The young blond was impressed how far his new student was progressing. Though he was no where near naruto's level Konohamaru could probably defeat unskilled bandits at his current skill.

Thinking about training naruto looked to the three swords on his own hip. Or more importantly the black and gold sword that held the kyubi. In the one month since naruto met the gigantic fox and became the fire bijuu slayer he trained his new powers everyday. It was strange for the blond it's like the kyubi gave him the ability and knowledge to use the magic like he has had it his whole life. But it wasn't as easy for the blond he quickly found out that using it was harder than he thought. Even though it was a challenge thanks to practice and spares with itachi, neji and Konohamaru naruto was progressing fast.

Naruto's thought was broken however when he heard his brother speak up.

"We are getting closer to magnolia." Itachi announced.

"Finally I'm getting tired off all this walking and beating ever idiot bandit that tries to rob us." Konohamaru complained

"Now Konohamaru fighting bandits is good training it helps you kept your skills sharp." Neji said

"Ya ya I know you've told me but after the tenth group that attacked us it got old." The young Sarutobi shot back.

"Yea I'm with Konohamaru I like a challenge ever once in awhile, but a bunch of scrub bandits aren't much." Naruto said

"See the boss agrees." Konohamaru shouted pointing at his teacher/role model.

"You know Konohamaru maybe we wouldn't get attacked so much if you and my brother wouldn't draw so much attention to us." Itachi pointed out with a smirk. Knowing how to push his brother and his students buttons.

"Hey you wanna fight you bastard!" The two yelled at the same time.

Naruto watched as his brother turned around and pointed at a near bush. Naruto was confused until he saw eight men appear from the bush.

"My point exactly." The teenaged swordsman said.

"Alright brats give us all of your valuables starting with thoughts swords." The head bandit demanded.

Naruto sighed as he turned to his student. "You give the wind I'll give the flame." He said

"Gotcha boss." Konohamaru replied.

Suddenly they both appeared side by side in front of their attackers with a show of impressive speed.

"Unison raid" they called together as they both started to gather their own magic.

"Whirling inferno of the bijuu god!" They shouted as a tornado of black wind collided with a golden tornado made of fire. The result was a massive black and gold tornado that blasted the bandits away.

After the attack naruto turned and looked at his brother. "Not one word you got it" naruto said

"I'm hurt brother do you think I would say anything about being right." Itachi said showing what little emotion he had.

"Yes. Yes you would." Naruto said turning and continued walking towards magnolia.

As the group of four continued down the path naruto was excited not only was he going to be in a official mages guild. But he was going to be in the same guild that his mother was apart of so many years back.

'I wonder if anyone their knew mom and might be able to tell me some stories' the blond thought becoming even more excited about joining.

Naruto looked forwarded and instead of seeing trees and and bushes naruto was greeted by the sight of one of the biggest towns he had ever seen. Naruto quickly turned to his brother.

"Itachi is this magnolia?" Naruto asked.

"Yes brother we made it." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Well enough waiting let's go!" Naruto yelled as he took of towards the town.

"Hey boss wait up!" Konohamaru yelled running after him.

"Itachi they do realize we have no clue where the guild is located." Neji said.

Itachi sighed "they'll figure it out eventually. Let's catch up to them before something gets Brocken." Itachi said as he began to walk calmly.

"I agree no one is safe around those two." Neji said following behind.

Naruto was running at top speed with Konohamaru only a short distance behind. When suddenly the blond realized something and stopped. Unfortunately Konohamaru did not. Smacking into the blond getting knocked back without moving the older mage.

"Hey boss what the hell!" Konohamaru yelled with a tick mark.

"I just remember something Konohamaru." Naruto said seriously.

"What is it boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"I don't know where in the hell I'm going." Naruto said as Konohamaru face faulted to the ground.

"Well what do we do then?" Konohamaru asked standing up.

"Itachi shouldn't be too long. He probably knows where to go." Naruto said.

As if on cue naruto saw his brother and friend neji walk up to them.

"You know you two are complete imbeciles." Neji insulted.

Naruto gritted his teeth and was about to retort when Konohamaru spoke up.

"Hey up yours neji. Me and the boss hate vegetables." Konohamaru said proving neji's point.

Naruto face palmed 'my student is a complete idiot.' Naruto thought.

Ignoring neji's laughter itachi spoke. " though this is fun if you want to find the guild follow me I asked a woman for directions. The three nodded and followed their teenage friend.

Naruto took in all the sights as he walked the shops that littered every where he looked. He noticed the massive cathedral that was in his opinion quite beautiful. However the best thing he saw was a rather large building with the same mark he remembered seeing so long ago. Naruto read the rather large sign out loud.

"Fairy tail" naruto spoke.

"We are finally here after all we have been thru." Neji said.

"Oh yea finally we get to be official mages let's go." Konohamaru said unable to contain his excitement.

Naruto walked forward and decided to make a good first impression. Though he learned proper educate from his father so what he decided to do was rear his foot back and kick the massive door open.

"Hello my name is naruto roronoa and I'm here to join fairy tail!" The blond roared standing on the door he kicked off its hinges.

All the members of the guild turned to the now 'open' door and saw the four boys standing at the entrance.

Naruto watched as a girl around his age approached him. She was wearing armor on her body and had a red ribbon tied to her neck she also wore a long dress skirt. But what really caught his eye was her beautiful red hair.

"Hello my name is erza scarlet may I ask yours?" The now named erza asked.

"Hello erza-chan it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is naruto roronoa this is my older brother itachi roronoa our friend neji hyuga and my apprentice of sorts Konohamaru Sarutobi." Naruto said introducing the group.

"It is nice to meet you all I shall go fetch the master." Erza said sneaking one last look at the blond before blushing and running of to find the master.

Naruto watched the girl walk away and smiled 'I like her she is nice.' Naruto grinned as he thought.

"Well what do we have her a couple of lame little bitches." A female voice spoke.

Naruto and company turned to see two girls the obviously older one had long white hair with a black tank top with matching black skinny jeans. Next to her was a younger girl you could most definitely guess they were sisters but the smaller one dressed more girly in a small dress and had short white hair.

"Mira be nice." The younger sister scolded as she turned to naruto.

"Hello I'm lisanna and this is my big sister Mirajane." Lisanna greeted.

"Don't tell me what to do lisanna. And besides I'll treat these punks any way I want what will they do?" Mira yelled.

Naruto was getting sick of this girl he was about to teach her a lesson when he felt his brother cast a illusion and move quickly behind Mira.

"Be careful who you insult Mira-chan some people are not as forgiving as me." Itachi said holding his sword to her throat.

"How did you do that?" Mira asked shocked that someone got the drop on her of all people.

"Simple I moved." Itachi said holding back a smirk as he removed his sword.

Mira turned around to get a better look at him but one thing she noticed was the raven haired teen in front of he was gorges as she turned red.

"Are you alright Mira-chan your turning red." Itachi said pretending to play dumb.

She was trying to find the words to say but thankfully she was saved by a loud voice.

"Fight me!" A pink haired boy said fist flying at naruto.

Naruto watched as the boy as he got closer drawing his sword a little bit naruto slammed the butt of it into his attackers stomach knocking him out.

"I'll pass." Naruto said looking away.

"He took out natsu with one hit." Half of the guild yelled.

"What's all this commotion?" The elderly voice of Makarov Dreyar asked. Naruto looked at the new arrival. Naruto would have guessed the man to be in his late eighties with barely any gray hair left on his head. But what naruto thought was completely hilarious was the man was almost as tall as Konohamaru. The man was shorter than a freaking five year old he thought as he fought back a laugh.

"Nothing we just wish to join your guild." Itachi said smoothly.

"Hmm tell me your names boys." The wizard saint asked observing the four.

"My name is neji hyuga." Neji answers simply.

"I am the great knoahamuru Sarutobi." Konohamaru said puffing out his chest.

Makarov rubbed his chin "your not related to hizuren Sarutobi by chance." The guild master asked.

"Yes he was my grandfather did you know him?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes I did he was a good man I'm glad to have his grandson wanting to join my guild." Makarov said smiling as he turned to naruto and itachi.

"My name is itachi roronoa." Itachi said.

"And I'm his little brother naruto roronoa." The blonde said

"Hmmm tell me who was your boys mother."

Naruto looked at the man and smirked. "Our mother was kushina roronoa or as you might have known her kushina uchiha member if fairy tail.

"You said was your mother tell me what happened to her?" Makarov asked picking up on the blonds words.

"It's something better said in private." Naruto said as the guild master nodded.

"Well enough depressing talk how about we get your guild mark boys." The aged wizard saint said.

Naruto looked at the man "we don't have to do any test or exam to enter the guild?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nope you can join no hassle but I would like to see one of you fight one of the other members to see how strong you are." Makarov said.

Naruto thought for a second before answering. "Alright old man I'll fight any one you got." Naruto said as the tiny guild master head formed a tick mark.

"Master I would like to fight." Erza said eyeing the blonds swords.

"Alright everyone outside naruto and erza are going to have a friendly spare." Makarov said walking out.

As everyone in the guild piled out side and formed a circle around the two ten year olds. Someone started yelling.

"Place your bets right here." The voice was that of the young Cana alberona.

Neji calmly walked over to her and handed her a bag of money "all of this on naruto." Neji said.

"Are you crazy that guy is a goner yea he beat up that match stick natsu but erza is a real monster." Fairy tails streaker gray fullbuster said.

"Trust me the two of us have seen a real monster and she is nothing like it." Neji said darkly as he walked away.

"Man what's up with him?" gray asked.

"Gray your clothes." Cana said covering her eyes.

"Aww damnit not agian." Gray cried.

As naruto looked across him he studied erza for a moment. Before he noticed a sword appear out of thin air into her hand. 'So she uses re-equip to store her weapons I wonder what else she has in her arsenal.' Naruto thought

"Are both fighters ready?" Makarov asked the pair.

"Yes" erza said bringing her sword up.

Naruto closed his eyes and activated his sharingan. "Yes" he said.

"Alright begin." He yelled as erza chaged at the blonde. Naruto using his thumb flicked one of his swords into the air. He then quickly drew the other two and caught the flying sword in his mouth.

'What in the hell is he doing.' Erza thought.

She didn't get much time as the blond appeared in front of her with a flurry of strikes. Erza tried to block but the blond was to fast and seemed to know everything she was going to do.

Naruto took the side of his sword and nailed erza in the stomach sending her flying away.

"Holy shit erza is losing." Natsu shouted.

"I never thought I'd see this happen." Gray added.

'This is not working ill use re-equip and change into my knight armor' naruto heard erza think as he read he mind.

Erza was about to re-equip when a voice stopped her.

"Re-equipping into your knight armor won't help you erza-chan." Naruto smirked.

"How did you." Erza began before getting cut off.

"Read your mind I'll tell you it's one of my three magics" naruto said as he faded away.

Erza felt cold steel against her neck "I win erza-chan." The voice of naruto spoke behind her.

"Erza lost." Natsu said not believing his eyes.

"Of course she did boss is the best." Konohamaru said with a smile.

Naruto sheathed his sword and put his hand out. "That was a fun spare erza-chan your pretty strong." Naruto said as erza took his hand.

"Yes you are a excellent swordsman naruto-kun I wish to do this more often." She said with a blush.

"Good job boy you are very strong like your parents. Makarov praised.

Naruto looked down at the short guild master. "Thank you." He smiled.

After naruto and erza's fight naruto and the others got their marks. Naruto got an orange mark on his chest above his heart. Itachi got a black emblem on his right hand. Konohamaru almost copied naruto completely but his mark was the same blue color as his scarf. Neji got his mark last he chose a grey mark on his left shoulder.

The whole guild was in a uproar celebrating the joining of their four new members everyone was in the guild hall partying. Except for one blond. Naruto was on the top of the guild gazing at the moon until he heard a voice.

"Naruto can a speak with you?"

Naruto turned his head to see his friend neji hyuga.

"Yea neji go ahead." The blond said.

"I've been thinking lately did you truly mean what you said about giving up on revenge?" Neji asked his blond friend.

"To be honest neji half of me has given up on revenge. But the other half of me is fighting back telling me to ignore mifune's words and get stronger so I can take revenge. How about you?" The blonde said truthfully his hair covering his eyes.

Neji sighed " I have found myself in a similar position I don't know what to do." The young hyuga answered.

"We will have to wait and see what happens I guess. Let's go return to the party before people wonder where we went." Naruto said.

Neji nodded as the pair walked away unaware of the two watching them from far behind.

"You were right about them itachi they are still confused as what path to take." Makarov said.

"Yes it is as I feared master." Itachi said with sadness.

"Don't worry my boy I'll help you pull them into the light and so will the rest of the guild we are a family." The master replied.

"Thank you master." Was all itachi could say as he thought about neji and his brother and what their future might hold.

Chapter end

########################

So how was the chapter didn't think I would pull naruto into the light that quick did you comment on what you think


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own naruto or fairy tail

Here is the next chapter it's not much it just shows what has happened since naruto joined the guild with a little naruto and erza moments to help build up their relationship.

"Speak"  
'Thinking'

Chapter 9

Naruto sat in silence his cerulean blue eyes gazing into the stars that painted the night sky. The blond was In deep thought. He was thinking of all the events that had transpired in the past year since naruto had joined fairy tail with his brother and two friends. Bringing up his brother naruto smiled. In the past year out of the four new members itachi had accomplished the most. The young raven haired Teen would normally work alone on jobs he would always said it was easier working alone. Naruto was fine with his brother going on missions on his own. Naruto knew how strong his brother was so it was of no surprise to the blond when Itachi was given the honor to take the S class exam.

Thinking back to the exam itachi had asked him to be his partner since naruto did not get the chance to compete. It was a simple two on two tournament where the two brothers won with ease. Making itachi the youngest mage to become s class in fairy tail at the age of thirteen almost fourteen. Everyone in the guild was happy that itachi accomplished such a feat well all besides Mira. She was jealous that she lost to itachi in the finales denying her of a promotion to s class.

Mira was a strange girl in naruto's opinion. Sure she was mean and scary, but when it came to itachi she would throw a few insults, but as soon as itachi would give a comeback she would get red and walk away. It was so strange to the blond because anyone else that said a peep back at Mira had to face her wrath all except for his brother.

Shifting his thoughts from his brother naruto started thinking about neji. It was drawing close to the one year anniversary of both their parents deaths. Since the talk naruto shared with neji on the roof of the guild the night they joined fairy tail. The two had not talked about it a single time. Neji was always going on missions so the two friends never had a appropriate time to talk in privacy about the subject.

Neji unlike itachi completed missions with another member from the guild forming a team. Neji was in a two man team with with a girl that in the past year neji grew extremely close to one Cana alberona.

Naruto never really thought much of it as seeing he was in a team with a female as well. Though how his team was formed was one way he would never had pictured.

(Flashback)

Naruto roronoa was perched on a bar stool two towers of empty ramen bowls beside him. Naruto was enjoying his ramen devouring each bowl like it was the last in the world when a voice spoke to him.

"Naruto quit eating like a slob and come with me we are now a team so let's find a mission." The voice of erza scarlet commanded.

Naruto formed a tick mark on his head. There was three things he hated more than anything. First was the three minutes it takes to make ramen. Two being called weak. And three being told what to do.

"Why the hell should I listen to you." Naruto growled as he turned his head.

"Because I told you to." She shot back with a glare.

"And what if I don't wanna go with you." Naruto said as the two stubborn mages butted heads. Not that naruto wouldn't wanna be on the same team as erza he actually liked and respected her a lot.

By the request board itachi watched his brother as a smirk formed on his lips as he got an idea. "Little brother if you and erza want to stand over there and make out at least do it right." The older brother said for the entire guild to hear.

Laughter erupted in the large guild hall as everyone turned to see the two young mages with their faces pressed against each other's.

"Hey now you two cut it out there is kids here." The ice make mage known as gray teased pointing at the little Sarutobi.

"Gray your clothes." Konohamaru Giggled.

"What son of a bitch! Not agian." Gray cried.

As the streaker was searching the guild for his clothes Natsu stupidly walked up to the now blushing naruto and erza. "Ha look at you two ..."

Before natsu could finish his sentence a pair of fists from both naruto and erza sent the young dragon slayer straight into the guild wall. Leaving the poor pink haired boy unconscious and stuck in the wall.

"Erza you go fetch a mission for us I shall wait outside." Naruto said wanting to leave the embarrassing situation he was in.

Erza as red as her hair she nodded and took of to grab a mission as naruto walked out the door.

"Hey boss wait for me I wanna come." The young wind god slayer yelled.

"Yes Konohamaru make sure my brother and erza don't get to frisky on their mission." Itachi teased his brother again.

Naruto tightened his fist 'I swear I shall get you back brother your time is coming' naruto thought with an evil gleam in his eye.

(Flashback end)

As naruto recalled the memory he mentally sighed he still never got back at his older brother for that embarrassing moment. But after being on a team with erza and Konohamaru for almost a year. Naruto had to admit it has been quite fun. Even though every once in awhile he and erza will bump heads both being to stubborn to be ordered around by the other. Konohamaru would always take this as a perfect chance to copy natsu's little talking blue cat named happy. When ever the two would start fighting he would say 'you lllllike each other.' This of course led to naruto or erza and sometimes both of them beating the young Sarutobi senseless.

Even after the beatings however Konohamaru still would tease his boss and his bosses girlfriend as he called her.  
Naruto thought his little protege was either fearless or even more stupid than he thought.

Naruto turned and looked at the little god slayer as he thought. Konohamaru was sleeping out like a light. The blond swore if his student could snore any louder it could be a deadly technique.

Naruto decided to just ignore the loud sleeping boy. Him Konohamaru and erza had a quite long day. A large bandit group was occupying a rather large town so the trio set out to liberate the town. It was a fairly easy mission just finding every bandit hiding from them was quite tedious. So naruto decided to let him rest.

Naruto suddenly heard something as he looked at erza.

"No stop don't hurt them." Erza cried.

'She must be having a nightmare' naruto thought looking at her direction. Naruto has had plenty of nightmares over the past year every single one involving the same two things. His parents and that bastard dragon that took them from him. The thought of that beast just made naruto's blood boil he was getting more mad as he thought until his thought was broken by erza again.

"Ahhhhh!" She shrieked as she shot up holding her hands to the side of her head gasping for air.

"You wanna talk about it?" Erza heard the voice of her friend Naruto roronoa.

"No" she said weakly.

"Well fine you can either talk about it or I could just read your mind and find out that way." Naruto said calmly.

"It's not your problem just drop it understand." Erza said her voice a little horse.

"I know but it helps to talk I know I have been having issues I wish for someone to help me with. Maybe we can help each other?" Naruto said looking straight at her.

Erza looked straight into her eyes seeing the same the same broken look she always tried to hide.

"Very well I guess talking about it might do me some good." Erza said trying to find a place to start.

"I never knew my family for the longest time all I ever knew was pain and loneliness. But I guess that's how most of the slaves at the tower of heaven felt.

Naruto was stunned 'she was a slave. And what in the hell is the tower of heaven.' The blond mage wondered.

"Because I never met my parents the only thing I knew was my first name erza no surname. But eventually I made friends they became my family. One of them was like our leader I looked up to him he was the person who gave me my last name scarlet." Erza said taking a pause running her hands through her hair.

"Hmm scarlet after your beautiful hair right." Naruto grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes thank you for the complement naruto-kun." Erza said with a smile.

"Anytime erza-chan so what happened next?" Naruto asked.

"Well eventually I came up with a plan for all of us too escape the tower together." Erza said as she remembered the horrible memory.

"You were caught weren't you." Naruto said

"Yes we were but the guards that caught us said they would be generous and would only punish whoever came up with the escape plan. I was scared I didn't know what to do before I could admit that it was my plan jella took the blame and the punishment." Ezra said tears now rolling down one of her eyes.

"I was enraged I started a rebellion all the slaves gathered together and we fought back. I defeated every single person that stood in my way so I could save my friend. But when I found him he changed the sweet caring boy be was disappeared all that remained was a monster. He threw me on a Boat and said if I ever return to the tower he would kill everyone. As he kept them as his slaves." Erza said shacking.

"That's horrible you have had a harder life than me." Naruto gasped as he pulled erza into a hug.

"It's ok I've moving on trying to find a new life but I still wish I could save all of my friends." Erza said starting to stop sobbing.

"Well I think it's only fair I tell you about my life right." Naruto said as all the painful memories started to surface.

"You don't have to if you do what to." Erza said noticing his face slowly becoming covered in sadness.

"No this will do me some good and help me towards my answer. Now for starters you know my brother itachi. But I have never spoken about my parents. My mother was a beautiful and kind women with a fiery attitude. She had angelic long red hair like yours she was a strong mage also and could wield a sword like a master. Her name was kushina uchiha roronoa. My father well he was stronger than my mother he took pride in his strength. He was the man that showed me how to wield a sword teaching me the three sword style he created. He had short green hair with a scar over his left eye that he lost in a fight. He was the strongest man I have ever known. He had an aura of power even stronger than the masters." Naruto finished his description.

"But master is a wizard saint surly your father wasn't that powerful." Erza said completely shocked.

"He was his swordsmanship was second to none and his physical strength was insane. He is someone I shall surpass one day." Naruto grinned remembering his father.

"That's amazing naruto-kun. What happened to them?" Erza questioned.

"One day w.." Naruto's voice cracked.

"One day we were having a normal day on the little farm we lived on far away from any main town. When me and itachi felt the earth shake followed by a awful roar. We ran thru the woods to our home to see it completely flattened and both our parents extremely wounded fight a massive dragon. Itachi was frozen in fear and I wanted to stay and fight but our parents told us to flee." Naruto took a pause.

"I wanted to stay and fight but itachi knocked me out and ran away with me as our parents stayed and fought. That was the last time I saw them." Naruto said darkly

"I'm sorry but you should hold anger towards your brother he saved your life." Erza said

"Don't get me wrong I realize even if I stayed and fought the outcome would not change I would have lost my life. I could never hate my brother no matter how I act around him I love my him." Erza nodded at what the blond said.

"But eventually me and itachi went to town for help, but we found that the dragon had already visited them first. Leaving only one person Alive in the entire town neji. We decided to travel together since we both lost our families and he had no one to turn to. A few weeks after that we then stumbled onto a group of bandits about to execute a small child and his mother. We were only able to save Konohamaru." Naruto said sadly.

Erza was shocked the four of them have all seen and been thru so much.

"I'm sorry you've not had it any easier than me." Erza said

"Yea it's been really confusing the past year I don't know if I could just kept living like all of it never happened. Or if I want to track down the bastard that killed my family and wipe it off the face of the planet." Naruto said clutching his fist shut as he stared at the ground.

"I don't have an answer to give you but I promise I will be there beside you the entire time." Erza said with determination.

"erza-chan would you really do that for me ?" Naruto asked

"Well of course I would we are teammates and more importantly friends I shall be with you till the end." Erza said at the blond.

"Thank you and I promise that I will do eventing in my power so that you will always be happy. I never want to see you cry again." Naruto said as he brushed a stray tear from her face. The two sat in silence looking at each other in the eyes before slowly moving forward when suddenly they heard giggling.

"Hehe itachi is gonna love to hear about this." Konohamaru finally spoke his cover blown as he was pretending to sleep.

"Damn it Konohamaru!" They both yelled as they attacked the young mage.

Screams for forgiveness from a certain god slayer could be heard for miles.

Chapter end

Wasn't too thrilled with this chapter but you might disagree next one will be longer and better and we are about two or three chapters maybe more than that till we start cannon.

But like always follow favorite and comment and I've liked the ideas for naruto and everyone's nicknames ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own naruto or fairy tail

"Speak"  
'Thinking

Chapter 10

Naruto roronoa the twelve year old blond mage sat in the fairy tail guild hall. Across from him was his teammate erza scarlet she was enjoying her sixteenth cheese cake for today. Naruto was confused as to where the girl put it all.

Looking at the table to his left he saw his friend neji hyuga or the shioroi shin (white death) as most people have been calling him lately. Neji was talking with Cana like he always dose but naruto didn't care about that naruto was upset. Everyone had a badass nickname neji got his when a client saw him in action.

Hell even his jerk of a brother got a cool allies. Itachi was known as fairy tails ghost. He got the name because how he can disappear in a illusion mid battle and defeat his opponents. But not everyone took up to itachi's new name Mira still referred to him as the 'know it all prick.'

Naruto groaned in annoyance do to his lack of an allies.

"Will you cut it out already so you don't have a nickname big deal. I don't have one either and you don't her me whining all the time." Erza scolded as she finished her cake.

"It's not fair I swear if Konohamaru gets a kick ass name before me I'm gonna lose it." Naruto said a little depression in his voice.

"You know sometimes your as bad as natsu you know that." Erza said

"Please don't put me on that match sticks level. I'm not that bad am I?" Naruto asked.

"No your not but sometimes I wanna beat some sense into you like I do with him." The requip mage said.

"You can try erza-chan but you still haven't been able to beat me yet. And I've never had to use my main magic." Naruto smirked.

Erza gritted her teeth she knew naruto never went all out on her they were friends. But still she hated that compared to him she was so weak. She always wanted to impress him show him how strong she was not that she had a crush on the blond or at least that's what she told Herself.

However this brought up a question for erza. "Naruto-kun I know you have your sound magic and your sharingan but what is your third magic?" Erza asked.

"Hmmm well erza lean closer." Naruto said.

She nodded as her face came across the table.

"My magic is.." He began erza's head moving closer and closer to the blond.

"A secret." He finished with a laugh as erza face faulted to the ground.

"You idiot." She half heartedly said as she got up.

"Fine fine I'll tell you." Naruto began but was cut off.

"Attention everyone I have an announcement to make. The voice of fairy tails third guild master spoke as everyone gathered in front of the second story railing where the master was standing.

"As you all may know this year is almost come to past. This means that the S class exams are coming up." Makarov said as fairy tails three s class mages appeared from behind him. Fairy tails ace gildarts Clive. The masters grandson laxus and naruto's older brother itachi.

"The master has watched each and everyone of you as the year has gone by deciding who shall be this years competitors. Itachi spoke for the whole guild to hear.

"This years competitors are Mirajane Strauss."

"Ha I'm gonna win for sure this year"  
The white haired demon proclaimed.

"Neji hyuga."

"It is an honor to compete master." The shioroi shin spoke.

"Erza scarlet"

"I will defeat all who stand in my path." Erza said with determination.

"Macao conbolt"

"I'm not gonna let a bunch of children beat me... Again." The man said with a little depression.

"And lastly naruto roronoa."

"Hmm this should be easy."  
Naruto said with confidence.

"Now everyone competing meet with your chosen partner at the port to depart from the exam one week from now." Makarov said as he hoped down and walked away.

Naruto looked around the guild as he saw his target.

"Konohamaru come here." Naruto said.

"What do you need boss?" Konohamaru asked walking to the older mage.

"You are going to be my partner for the S class exams." Naruto said looking at his student.

"Sorry no can do boss." Konohamaru said scratching the back of his head.

Naruto turned and started to walk away. "Excellent Konohamaru with your help being s class will be that mmmm... Wait did you say no?" Naruto said turning back  
To his student quickly.

"Yea after the master announced erza's name she asked me to be her partner." The Sarutobi replied.

"Why that little devious." Naruto started as he began to walk towards erza "I'll show her why not to take my student." Naruto growled.

Naruto stepped in front of erza seeing the clear smirk plastered on her face.

"Something the matter naruto-kun?" She asked innocently.

"You know what this is about  
erza-chan. I was gonna pick Konohamaru for my partner." Naruto said with annoyance.

"Oh that yes I know but don't worry I found you a replacement." She smirked.

"Who is it then?" Naruto asked

Erza pointed to the pink haired boy talking to lisanna.

"Not him please erza just give me Konohamaru." Naruto begged.

"Sorry not happening Konohamaru can give me an edge over you. He knows you as well as your brother does." Erza said.

"Fine I'll go ask flame brain." Naruto huffed walking away.

It wasn't that naruto disliked the fire dragon slayer it was quite the opposite. But natsu had a habit of challenging naruto to fights on almost a daily bases. Naruto sighed 'here goes nothing.'

"Natsu" naruto watched as the pink haired boy turned to look at him.

"What naruto you finally ready to fight me!" Natsu yelled as he rushed the blond with a fire covered fist.

Naruto merely knocked natsu into the ground with a thud. "Now natsu listen up your going to be my partner for the s class exams so be prepared." Naruto said In a commanding tone.

Lisanna formed a sweat drop 'he almost knocked natsu-kun out cold and now he is asking for a favor.'

Naruto heard natsu mumble something into the ground. Being impatient naruto picked him up by his own pink hair and looked him in the eyes.

"What was that flame brain!" Naruto asked releasing small amounts of his magic pressure.

"I said hell yea but when you become s class you owe me a fight." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Sure natsu." Naruto said letting him go.

It's been one week since the master had announced the s class exam. Naruto was waiting with his partner the fire dragon slayer natsu dragoneel. As naruto's blue eyes darted to all the other mages he would have to face against. He saw erza and his traitor student Konohamaru. Neji was standing quietly by his partner Cana. Mira had picked her younger brother elfman as her partner. And finally macao was teamed up with his smoking friend.

'Hmm Mira is almost as strong as erza but with Konohamaru's help she is the biggest threat but neji is almost as strong as me when I don't use my bijuu slaying magic.' Naruto thought.

"Man naruto I'm so excited I'm all fired up!" Natsu said blowing a stream of fire into the air.

"Yes this shall be a cake walk." Naruto said cocky.

"Don't count your winnings yet naruto you have to get by me." Neji smirked.

"Please I'm gonna crush both you little shits." Mira said.

Naruto was about to make a comment about her and his brother but a voice stopped him.

"Well I'm glad to see you all are ready for the exam." The master said making his presence known. Now let's board the boat."

Naruto walked onto the boat followed by the rest of the fairy tail mages.

A few hours on the journey to their unknown location naruto saw his partner on the exam laying on the ground with motion sickness. 'Oh  
For the love of god I'm doomed.' Naruto thought.

Naruto ignored his lame partner and walked up to the master. "Master can you tell me where we are headed?"

"We are heading to a island that is very sacred to our guild Tenrou Island the resting place of fairy tails first master." The wizard saint replied.

"Wow I can't wait to arrive at such an important place for the guild."  
Naruto said.

On the other side of the boat erza was talking with her teammate for the exam.

"Why won't you tell me?" Erza said with a menacing look.

Being use to these looks from her and naruto both he was unfazed. "Because the boss made it quite clear."

(Flashback)

Naruto was staring down his young pupil.

"Big bro I'm sorry I let you down."  
Konohamaru said

"It's fine Konohamaru you didn't let me down I figured erza would do something like that to try and get an edge but I'm gonna ask you one thing." Naruto said.

"What can I do boss?" The god slayer asked.

"Kept my third magic a secret I know erza will ask you about it. It's not that I don't trust her but I wanna kept quite about me having it for as long as I can. You never know who could find out that I have the kyubi's sword and I am his biju what they would do to get that power for their own." Naruto said.

"Ok boss don't worry I got you."

(Flashback end)

"Fine." Erza huffed and turned away.

Naruto after talking with the master decided to shift his gaze to the ocean when he saw something over the horizon. It was large island with a gigantic tree.

"Welcome to Tenrou Island everyone!" The master yelled.

"Now for the rules of the exam. There are two scroll hidden somewhere one the island your team needs to find one of the two and bring them back to the start to advance." The master explained.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "what's the catch master?" The blond asked.

"Very observant my boy. The catch is all the current s class mages and my self will try to stop you. And don't forget everyone is against each other so there is that as well." The master chuckled.

"Now let the s class exams begin!" Makorov said disappearing showing he was never on the boat.

Naruto noticed everyone's delayed reactions and used his sharingan to cast a simple illusion. 'That should kept everyone busy for a couple minutes' the blond grinned as he picked up his partner and chucked him into the ocean before diving in.

While naruto was getting a head start. erza and the others finally broke out of the illusion they all thought that they were swimming to the island when in reality they were only laying on the boat trying to swim on the wooden floor.

"What the shit." Mira yelled getting up a little embarrassed.

"What how did we end back on the boat." Macao asked.

"I know." Konohamaru deadpanned "boss put us all in a illusion so he could have a head start." The Sarutobi said.

While this was going on neji and Cana took the of perfect time to hop of the boat and start swimming.

"Idiots there is still the exam." Erza yelled tossing Konohamaru into the water.

"Your not beating me tin can bitch." Mira yelled jumping in followed by her brother.

(With naruto)

Naruto and natsu had a great start and with the young dragons slayers nose finding a scroll will be a easy task.

"Natsu have you picked up anything yet?" Naruto asked.

"No but everyone else's scents are getting close I think your illusion broke." The dragon slayer said

"I saw that coming but it doesn't matter I could always just trap them in another illusion if they catch up." The blond said.

"Why don't we just fight them?" The dragon slayer asked ready for some action.

"Because you heard master. All three of fairy tails s class mages are here and the master is an enemy as well it would be smart to take out the weaker threats with less draining tactics. Because I couldn't take out an s class mage with a simple illusion understand." Naruto said.

"Yea I got you... Hey look." Natsu yelled as he pointed on a scroll perched on top of a rock.

"Well let's go grab it then." The blond said starting to run.

As naruto and natsu got closer natsu stopped.

"What's the matter natsu?" Naruto asked.

"With out a doubt that's his scent." The dragon slayer stated.

"Your nose was always quite impressive natsu but I'm surprised you didn't pick up my scent earlier." A voice said as a man stepped out from the bushes.

"Are opponent just had to be you." Naruto said activating his sharingan a little excited.

"Aw man I'm all fired up." Natsu said punching the palm of his hand with his fist.

Chapter end.

So what do you think how was the chapter I wanted to go a little longer but I felt like leaving a cliff hanger.

Also I started a new story "the new legendary three" check it out I won't be up dating it that often though because this story is my main concern.

But like always leave a comment and kept reading ;D


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own naruto or fairy tail

"Speak"  
'Thinking

Chapter 11

Naruto couldn't believe it everything was going so smoothly. The young biju slayer was well on his way to becoming s class. But now naruto was seriously starting to second guess his chances of succeeding in becoming s class. Naruto's sharingan eyes were spinning crazy gazing down upon the tiny man if front of him. Naruto and natsu's opponent was none other than fairy tails third guild master and wizard saint makorov.

"No way we have to fight master." Natsu gasped looking at the man in front of him.

"Get your self together natsu. The only way we even have a chance Is if we both work as a team." Naruto said removing the bandana from his arm and tying it around his head.

(With Mira)

After Mira and elfman had reached the island they took off into the forest. After about twenty minutes of searching Mira was getting annoyed.

"Gaaahhhhh where is this damn scroll!" She yelled in frustration.

"Sister calm down we will find it and you will be one step closer to becoming s class." Elfman reassured her.

"Yes Mira-chan listen to your little brother." A calm voice said.

"Itachi where are you? Come out in fight me you prick!" Mira yelled looking for the s class mage.

Mira heard something hit the ground as she turned to see her brother laying on the ground knocked out and itachi standing right by him.

"Looks like you found me." Itachi smirked.

(With erza)

Erza and Konohamaru were walking thru the forest looking everywhere for a scroll.

"Erza this is taking forever what if they already found all the scrolls." Konohamaru wined.

"Quite complaining Konohamaru and kept looking." She scolded as they continued to walk.

(With neji)

The young mage was in no rush with his byakugan finding a scroll would be a piece of cake.

"Neji-kun have you located the scroll yet?" Cana asked

"No but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before I locate one." Neji said.

As the duo continued to walk until neji stopped and held his hand out.

"Were not alone Cana-chan." Neji said.

"What do you mean neji-kun?" Cana asked. Neji merely pointed up Into the trees.

"Very good neji you found me now prepare for a fight. But be warned I'm not very good at holding back." The voice of guildarts spoke jumping down in front of them.

'Oh no we have to fight father.' Cana thought as she looked at the man who was unaware his daughter was right in front of him.

(With Macao)

"Well that was a waste of my time I'm going back to the boat." Laxus said as he walked away from the beaten forms of Macao and his teammate.

(With Naruto)

"So boys are yo..." The master never had the chance to finish his sentence as naruto rushed at the old man with his swords already drawn.

"Hmm your pretty quick for someone so young" the master praised as he dodged all of naruto's strikes.

Naruto was getting frustrated 'awww dam of course I can't read his mind he is a wizard saint after all. I should have figured he would have mental blocks inside his mind.' Naruto thought trying to think of anyway to get an edge on the master.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled as a stream of fire shot at naruto and the master. Naruto merely stood still and let the fire hit him while the master jumped away.

"Awww shit I killed naruto. Itachi and erza are gonna kill me. " Natsu yelled.

However a voice spoke up thru the flames. "Not bad flames natsu they are pretty tasty." Naruto said as the fire was making its way into the young blonds mouth.

"Wha you ate my flames does this mean your a dragon slayer too?" Natsu gasped.

Naruto merely grinned "no I'm not I'm a lot cooler than that match stick. But enough talk let's kick this old mans ass." Naruto yelled getting a nod from natsu.

"Cheeky brat I'll show you who is old!" Makorov yelled as two giant Fists shot towards the two. The fire slaying duo avoided the masters attack.

Makorov quickly brought his hands back and started to fire multiple light beams from his palms displaying his use of light magic.

Naruto weaved back and fourth past each blast the master fired at him.

"Man master I think your eyesight is going out in your old age your not even coming close." The blond teased.

"Hmm cheeky brat ever think you weren't my target." The master said pointing.

Naruto heard a loud crash. The blond mage turned to see natsu pined under a tree knocked out.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to go all out." Naruto said golden flames dancing around his body finally using his biju slayer magic.

(With Mira and itachi)

Mira was thinking of how to defeat the mage in front of her. 'Ok Mira itachi can you illusions with his sharingan and read movements as well and add the fact he is no slouch in a fight sword or not.'

"Don't forget about my sound magic I use to read minds Mira-chan."  
Itachi smirked trying to get her mad.

"Shut up you know all prick!" Mira yelled.

"How about you just use you satan soul and come at me I know what your planing." Itachi said calmly.

"Fine but get ready!" Mira roared as a massive magic circle appeared over her and she began to transform into her satan soul.

Itachi watched as she morphed from a beautiful teen into a demon with wings and a tail.

"Here I come you prick!" She yelled as she blurred away.

'Ha know way this basted can match my speed in this form.' Mira thought as she appeared to the side of itachi and threw a punch.

Itachi quickly raised his hand and caught the punch. The ghost of fairy tail turned his head and looked at the demonic looking girl.

"Just so you know Mira I can follow your movements quite easily." He said as her eyes widened.

(With neji)

Neji was having a a hard time against fairy tails ace. All around the three mages trees, rocks and everything else around them was in ruins thanks to gildarts crash magic.

Neji took a deep breath he didn't have much more left in him to continue. Cana had already passed out from exhaustion.

"I'm impressed neji your pretty strong. But there is something holding you back from finding your true strength." Fairy tails ace said looking at the panting mage.

"And...what ...is that?" Neji said between breaths.

"You seem to be at battle with your self. I don't know what is eating at you but if you want to unlock your true strength you need to resolve your inner struggle." Gildarts said.

"Ok I will try." Neji Said as he looked at Cana before passing out.

"Well looks like I should take these two down to the boat for some rest." The ace of fairy tail said grabbing the two unconscious mages.

(With naruto)

"Fire biju roar!" Naruto yelled sending a massive wave of golden flames in the direction of fairy tails master.

"Light shield!" Makorov yelled making a barrier if light to protect him from the flames.

"Fire biju flaming fist!" Naruto roared as he extended his fist at the master.  
Makorov dropped the barrier as he was forced to block an attack from behind.

'To be able to move so quick after just attacking this boy has incredible potential.' Makorov thought with amazement.

"Your not bad for an old man but let's see how you like this!" Naruto said as he began to gather his magic. Golden flames were dancing around it each of his hands before he held them both out.

"Secret biju slaying art. Golden fox frenzy!" Naruto yelled as multi foxes made of golden fire materialized out of his hands and rushed the master.

The master braced himself as all the foxes pounce on him erupting in a gigantic pillar of golden flames.

(With erza)

"What in the world is that?" Erza gasped.

"Looks like boss is going all out." Konohamaru said as he continued to walk.

(With Mira and itachi)

"What the hell is that pillar of magic the power coming off of it is insane." Mira yelled gazing at the pillar of golden flames.

"Looks like little brother is getting serious. But you should worry about me Mira-chan." Itachi said before disappearing and knocking her out form behind.

Itachi looked at her unconscious form 'she looks so cute when she is asleep and not calling me a bastard' itachi thought with a smile.

(Back to naruto)

Naruto was panting hard "shit ... I've only used ... That ...technique twice ... It really takes a lot ...out of me." He said

"That was an impressive attack naruto you almost had me."

Naruto was shocked in front of him was the master completely unharmed.

"Damn it that attack wasn't enough." Naruto said

'Oh course not you pathetic human. Did you really think someone weak like you who is afraid of their own hatred Could beat him.' The deep voice of the kyubi spoke in his head.

'Shut up you bastard fox.' Naruto yelled back in his head.

'Your disgracing my name you damn brat. Your my biju slayer but yet your so weak it sickens me. How about I give you some really power and we wipe this little shit from existence.' The kyubi said.

'No I don't need your help I won't give into you.' Naruto shot back.

'Very well kit but one day you shall seek me for power. If your intentions are pure are not is still undecided.' The kyubi said his voice fading away.

Makorov watched with confusion one second the boy was panting. Next thing makorov new the boy completely froze as his eyes turned red with silts in them before going back to his sharingan.

"Naruto we need to talk." The master said.

"Alright what do you need to speak with me about master?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto your brother told me all about what happened to you to from when your home was attacked to when you became a biju slayer. He wanted me to help you see the light and forget your hatred. But as you know like mifune tried to do you can't simply tell someone to give up on their hatred they have to do it on their own." The master said.

"I know what you mean master and I'm not gonna lie I'm so conflicted on what path to take. Part of me wants to live a life of happiness and not  
Focus on revenge. But their Are all these voices in my head telling me by not getting revenge that I'm just forgetting about my parents like I don't care about them."  
Naruto said.

"Let me tell you this and give you something to think on. Sometimes their is something evil that must be stopped so others may be saved. Do not fight for revenge fight to protect. Your parents held both of you close to their heart they could have easily escaped but they chose to stay and fight so you and your brother could live. I want you to find something or someone you hold dear to your heart and ask your self could you give that up for revenge. Or would you do anything you could to protect them." The master said wisely.

"I see master I have a lot to think on thank you. I guess since I lost I failed the exam." Naruto said a bit sad.

"No my boy I was just testing you I believe you are well strong enough for s class take the scroll and go." Makorov said handing the scroll and extending his arm to free natsu from under the tree.

(With erza)

Erza and Konohamaru had finally after searching for an hour found a scroll. The two were now moving at top speed trying to be the first team to make it to the boat with a scroll.

"Boy erza I can't wait to see the bosses face when he see's you got a scroll." Konohamaru said.

"Yes it will be very historical." Erza said with a grin."

As the two shot out of the tree line to the beach they saw everyone else waiting for them naruto tossing a scroll up and down in his hands.

"Oh erza-chan looks like you finally made it." Naruto said with gigantic grin.

"Dammit I was so close to beating you." Erza said in defeat.

"Don't worry erza now you both get to compete in the second part of the exam. Unlike last year when it was a fight till the last mage is left standing. You have to fight each other but if your teammate is defeated you automatically lose." Makorov said.

"Alright sounds fun." Naruto said as he walked forward.

"Hell yea it is." Natsu yelled standing by the blond looking straight at erza and Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru i want you to kept naruto busy I'll knock natsu out quick for the win." Erza ordered.

"Alright bosses girlfriend." Konohamaru replied ignoring the glares from both naruto and erza.

"Alright everyone ready begin." Makorov said throwing his hands down.

Naruto's eyes flashed red showing his sharingan. Erza merely turned towards Konohamaru.

"You think you can get the drop on me natsu!" She roared as she punched the poor god slayer in the head knocking him out.

"Take that naruto-kun I beat your teammate. Now I can become s class." Erza boasted.

"Um erza-chan check again." Naruto chuckled as the form of natsu on the ground slowly shifted to Konohamaru.

"Dammit the second illusion I fell for today I was so close!" She yelled.

"Well I didn't picture it happening  
Like that but congratulations on becoming s class naruto." The master praised.

"Yes good job little brother mom and dad would be proud." Itachi said with a smile.

"Thank you both." Naruto said finally happy he had achieved the rank of s class.

Chapter end

I really didn't like this chapter I rushed it way to much I just really didn't wanna write this chapter I want to get to cannon but that's still one or two chapters away.

But leave a comment and give my other story a look see I think it's way better than this one but people all think different


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own nothing

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

Chapter 12

It has been three years since Naruto took the S class exam on Tenrou Island and became fairy tails youngest S class mage at he age of twelve. Beating his brothers record of becoming S class at thirteen. Erza was a little frustrated with the blond for beating her in the exams but over time she got over it especially since she made S class a year after him. Neji was of course the next one to climb to the rank if S class. Mira wasn't the happiest girl Alvie being beaten four years in a row dose that to you. But she finally made it to S class becoming fairy tails seventh S class wizard.

But S class promotions weren't the only thing that has happened in thee years. The young biju slayer had become extremely proficient with his biju slaying magic. The only thing the blond could complain about was a certain fox was a little more vocal.

'I swear once I get out of this damn sword I'm going to rip your throat out.' The kyubi roared in naruto's head.

'Well good morning to you too sunshine.' The blond thought.

'Don't you give me that kit you know what you did you always..." What ever the kyubi was going to say was cut of as naruto broke the mental link.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to natsu, happy and lisanna talking under a tree forgetting about the enraged biju.

"Now Natsu-kun a father should be nice to his son." Lisanna giggled.

"Ok lisanna." Natsu said in defeat.

"Natsu giving into lisanna that easily?" Naruto joked as the three finally noticed him walking to them.

"It's cause he llllllikes her." The blue cat known as Happy said rolling his tongue.

Natsu had a tick mark on his head for the teasing he was getting "Naruto you bastard fight me!" The dragon slayer roared as he charged the biju slayer.

Naruto merely flicked Natsu on the forehead knocking him back against the tree. "Now Natsu you don't want me to kick your ass in front of your girlfriend now do you?" The biju slayer said with a smirk.

"He's/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" They both yelled with blood red faces.

"Yea yea you two always say that. But you two almost spend more time together than Neji and Cana." The young S class mage teased.

"But little brother no one spends more time together than you and erza do." The smooth voice of itachi roronoa chuckled.

Natsu, happy and lisanna were laughing at the young biju slayer who was teasing them earlier.

"Something funny?" He asked as he looked down upon the three his sharingan spinning wildly.

"No sir!" They all yelled.

"Good." The blond said his eyes shifted back to their original blue color.

'Man Naruto is even scarier than erza.' Natsu thought with a gulp.

'He scares me more than Mira does.' Lisanna thought shaking a bit.

Itachi appeared out of thin air in front of the group. "Why hello little brother you look a little agitated what's the matter?" The older sibling asked.

"I swear one of these days itachi I'll get you back." Naruto growled at his older brother not seriously mad.

Itachi was about to retort but the sound of a familiar voice stopped him.

"Lisanna quite talking to those dumb assholes and let's go we have a mission." Everyone turned to see Mirajane and her younger brother elfman.

"Ok sister I'm ready to go what's our mission?" The young girl asked.

"It's simple some monster has been terrorizing a small town and we are gonna take it out." Mira explained.

"Aww man can I come that sounds awesome." Natsu said jumping up and down to excited to stop.

"We don't need you natsu I'm with my sisters and I'll protect them like a real man!" Elfman shouted holding his bicep.

Itachi remembered seeing the quest that Mira selected off the request board and decided to speak.

"Mira I think it would be wise to take natsu with you. It wouldn't hurt to have some back up." The ghost of fairy tail tried to reason.

"You think you know it all prick. We will be fine elfman lisanna let's go " Mira said as she turned away mad that Itachi didn't have faith in her to complete the quest.

Itachi watched with a sad expression before he spoke. "You be safe  
Mira-chan. You three better come back." Itachi yelled.

Mira stopped for a second. Her back tuned to itachi. "Whatever you stupid prick." She said with a unseen smile before she walked away.

Naruto watched his brother for a moment. "Itachi if your so worried about her why don't you go tag along."

"I could but I already have a mission that I have to go complete. I was just coming by to say good bye to you little brother." Itachi said before he started to walk off.

"Alright itachi good luck on your mission." The younger brother said while waving.

Naruto looked at the young dragon slayer who was depressed he didn't get to go on a mission. 'I might as well try to cheer him up.' Naruto thought.

"Hey flame brain how about me and you go on a mission? Me and erza were gonna go on a mission and Konohamaru is still in the hospital after he thought teasing Mira would be fun." The blond asked.

Natsu immediately perked up. "Hell yea let's go a S class mission!" Natsu yelled running into the guild.

"I never said I'd take him on a s class quest." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

As naruto walked into the guild he looked around the guild trying to find  
The pink haired dragon slayer as naruto scanned the room he saw the pink haired teen on the second floor. Before naruto could yell at him the young teen was blasted off the second floor by laxus landing on one gray fullbuster.

"Hey flame brain what the hell are you doing." Gray yelled throwing natsu off him.

"You wanna fight snowman?" Natsu asked getting in gray's face.

"Knock it off you too." Naruto yelled flaring his magic.

"Aye" they said together doing a little dance.

"Naruto-kun." The young blond heard his name and saw his teammate erza scarlet approach. Holding a mission request in her hand.

"Did you pick us out a job erza-chan?" The blond asked.

"Yes I picked a simple body guard mission. We are to escort a bridge builder to the village hidden in the waves it's not a very high risk quest but no one has accepted it for yet and it's been in the board for awhile so I think we should accept it." Erza said handing him the request sheet to inspect.

"I remember that place me itachi neji and Konohamaru stopped there to get a boat before we went to the land of iron. If I remember right it was a fairly wealthy port town. Sounds like a good mission to me and erza-chan I hope you don't mind but natsu is gonna tag along." Naruto said.

"That is expectable tell him to meet at the front of the guild in a hour and pack for a long trip. I shall go fetch the client." Erza said.

"Alright I'll go tell flame brain." Naruto said walking away.

(Hour later)

After naruto had informed the young dragon slayer and talking cat about their mission the young blond took of towards his home to gather supplies for his mission before walking back to the guild. As he came closer to the guild he noticed a terrible stench of alcohol. 'Don't need a super nose like match stink to smell that.' He thought

Naruto looked in the direction he thought the smell was coming form. The blond noticed a decently tall elderly man with grey hair and a beard with a straw hat and a bottle of booze in his hand. The man was standing by erza, natsu and happy.

'Please don't be the guy we are escorting' naruto thought as he approached his friends.

"Ah Naruto-kun just on time I would like you to meet the man we are escorting for the mission Tazuna." Erza said motioning her hands to the old drunk.

'Son of a bitch it is this guy.' Naruto thought a little depressed.

"Glad to meet you Tazuna-san. As erza just said I am Naruto." The blond said trying to be friendly.

"We I requested help from your guild I was hoping for someone like Itachi roronoa. Not you three brats and a talking cat." Tazuna said as he took another swig from his bottle.

"You old bastard!" Natsu yelled as he charged the man.

Before natsu could attack their client Naruto grabbed him by his scarf and jerked him to the ground knocking him out in the process.

"I'm sorry for the inconvince  
Tazuna-san but I am just as good as my older brother so we should be fine." Naruto said switching from friendly to deathly serious.

Tazuna stood there in shock for a moment after what the blond had said but he was brought back to reality by erza.

"We should head towards the train station. From there we can get a train and that can take us to a town a days away from are destination." She said.

"Yea let's get going. Happy carry natsu to the train." Naruto said as he began waking away.

"Aye sir." The blue cat said as he picked up his pink haired friend and followed naruto and erza.

(One day later)

It has been on day since Naruto had left for village hidden in the waves with natsu, happy, erza and their drunk of a client. So far everything had went smoothly but Naruto had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Since the blond had meet their client he believed the bridge builder was hiding something. Naruto thought about using his sound magic to listen to Tazuna thoughts but the blond chose against it he found going thru peoples heads like that was wrong and only did it during a fight or if he absolutely needed information.

The blond sighed 'oh well worse case scenario a few thugs are after him and me and erza cloud easily handle that.' Naruto thought as natsu got his attention.

"Hey Naruto how long till we get thereeeee?" The Dagon slayer moaned.

"Be patient natsu we will get there in a few hours so quit complaining." Erza scolded.

"Yea natsu we are on a mission so kept your gua..." Naruto stopped talking as he held his hands out.

"Alright I know your there I can sense all of you know come out." The blond ordered.

Naruto watched as ten men five from each side walked out from the trees in front of him.

"Pretty good for a pussy legal mage." One man mocked.

"Hey were not cats well happy is." The pink dragon slayer yelled.

"Aye" happy added in.

'Oh my god they are dumber than Konohamaru.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Enough of this hand over the bridge builder and maybe we will let you go." One of the men said.

"Nah I think I'll just beat the shit out of all of you." Naruto said as he tied his bandanna around his head before he drew his three swords.

"Aww look boys he thinks he's a swordsman why don't we give him some friendly pointers?" The man in front said as they all drew their own swords besides one.

"Three swords and that bandanna it can't be." The one dark mage that was in the back said to himself.

"Alright boys charge!" He yelled as nine men rushed at the blond.

Naruto merely walked slowly to the approaching men.

"Are you going to help him?" Tazuna asked looking at erza.

"No he should be fine he isn't our guilds third strongest member for nothing." Erza said as Tazuna eyes widened.

Naruto watched the men draw closer his sharingan scanning the area looking at each man. Four of the men went for a straight attack bringing their swords at the blond.

'Here is a move I picked up from neji.' He thought.

"Three sword style Revolving Heaven swords." Naruto cried as he started to spin in a circle while swinging his swords at his attackers creating a dome of quick moving sword strikes.

"Guy stop this we can't win." The man who stayed behind tried to reason.

"What are you taking about raga he is just one boy." One man said as he and the remaining mages looked at the now named raga.

"The boy he is definitely the little brother of fairy tail's ghost he is naruto roro..." The man never got to finish as a blond blur appeared behind him and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

"Now I can't have him ruining all the fun." Naruto laughed thru the sword in his mouth. Before he took of towards the remaining men.

"Amazing and I haven't even seen him cast on spell is he even a mage." Tazuna asked as he watched the blond defeat the remaining mages.

"Yes naruto-kun actually possess three magics. But only one of his magics is for offense and for as long as I've known him he has never used it. To be honest I don't even know what it is." Erza said not taking her eyes of the blond.

"I've seen some of it." Natsu admitted finally speaking.

"Oh natsu I'm surprised your not helping Naruto fight." Erza said.

"No I wanted to watch Naruto in action. I wanted to see if maybe he would use is hidden magic." Natsu said.

"But tell me natsu you said you've seen some of it care to explain." The requip mage asked.

"It was during the S class exam when I was his partner. He were fighting the master and I used my fire dragon roar and accidentally hit him. But he was fine not a scratch or burn mark on him. However the most shocking thing was he ate my fire." Natsu said.

"But to eat someone's flames that is something only someone with a type of slaying magic can do." Erza gasped.

"Yea I asked him if he was a dragon slayer but he said he wasn't that he was much cooler than that. The pink dragon slayer said.

"Hmmm maybe he is a god slayer then." Erza mused.

"Why don't you brats just ask him." Tazuna said looking at the two.

"Ask who what Tazuna." A voice of a certain blonde teen asked as he stood by ten tied up men.

"Oh nothing naruto-kun." Erza said quickly.

"Well I have a question have you seen this mark before Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked tossing a tied up mage to his feet and pointing to the mark on the mans face.

Tazuna froze for a moment when he saw the mark before speaking. "I've never seen that in my life." He clearly lied.

"Well see I can tell your lying for one why would you want someone as strong as my brother to escort you when the job is a simple low class mission. Maybe cause you lied about it cause a whole dark guild is after you!" The blond accused.

"What a whole dark guild is after this old guy." Natsu said in disbelief.

"Yes Tazuna was clearly their target. Naruto-kun do you know what dark guild they are from?" Erza asked.

"Yes they are from one of the three dark guild alliances the seven swordsman alliance to be exact. But these men are from the dark guild know as the mist demons ran by Zabuza Momochi." Naruto said.

"Dark guild alliance?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes natsu some of the more powerful dark guilds form alliances there is the balam alliance, the eternal darkness alliance and finally the weakest of the three the seven swordsman alliance." Naruto explained.

"Well what do you know about the seven swordsman alliances?" Erza asked.

"Well there was a group of seven mages their swordsmanship and magic abilities were extremely powerful. But they had a thing for killing. When the magic council made killing illegal they formed seven separate dark guilds and formed an alliance. But this isn't important I want to know why tazuna is being attacked by one of them." Naruto said glaring at the old drunk.

"Ok I'll admit it yes those men are after me. But let me explain why." The elderly bridge builder said.

"Fine explain your self." Naruto said.

"Well it all happened two years ago when a man named Gato came and started buying all of ours business and putting us out of work so his shipping company wouldn't have anyone competing against him. It hurt our town pretty bad but we came up with a solution to build a bridge and use it to save out town by using it for trading. Everything was going great until Gato hired that dark guild to stop us. That's why I need your help to defeat them and help save my town. So please help if not for me for the villagers living in poverty." Tazuna begged on his knees.

"Naruto erza we have to help him." Natsu said.

"I understand that natsu and I want to help him as well but an entire dark guild is after him. We don't even know how strong they are." Naruto said trying to get the dragon slayer to understand.

"Who cares you and erza are both S class and you beat the guys that just attacked us easily I think we can handle this dark guild." Natsu said determined.

"I agree with natsu." Erza said.

"Are you sure about this erza-chan." Naruto said a bit shocked thinking erza would be rational about the situation.

"Yes I'm very sure me and you have faced more harder challenges." The scarlet haired girl said.

Naruto looked at erza and natsu for a moment before sighing. "Fine we shall continue to help the man and defeat this dark guild." The blond said.

"Hell yea I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled.

Tazuna stood up from his position and spoke "thank you thank all of you." He said weakly.

"Aw don't sweat it you old drunk now come on we have a village to go save." Naruto said as the group continued on the village hidden in the waves in their sights however the group was unaware of the figure watching them.

"I must go hurry and warn  
zabuza-sama of the new threats." A masked figure said before disappearing in a mirror of ice.

Chapter end

So a another chapter and this one was kinda long so I'm cutting it in half so one more chapter then cannon.

As for the dark guild alliance thing how did you like that idea good bad cause I plan to do some original arcs with those.

And finally haku should haku join fairy tail yes or no I'm not sure about it tell me what you think


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own nothing

Chapter 13

Naruto looked around the village he remembered visiting years ago. The busy streets filled with happy people was replaced by parents and children laying on the sidewalk begging for food. The stores were all bordered up with closed signs. As the blond continued to walk he saw two children fighting over a small piece of moldy bread. Naruto approached the two children and got on his knees.

"Beat it this is mine." One if the kids yelled as he kept tugging on the food.

"No this is mind I found it first you bastard." The other one roared back.

Naruto was shocked that kids so young were this desperate to get food that they would fight for rotten leftovers.

"Here little ones have this." Naruto said as he took some food from out of his pack and handed it to the children.

"Thanks mister." One of the children said as they took off to their homes with the food naruto had given them.

Naruto watched the two run away with a frown. 'This is awful this place used to be so full of life and joy now look at it.' Naruto thought.

'Yes kit you humans are a disgusting race. All of this pain so one man may gain a little fortune and power.'

'For once I can't argue with you.' Naruto admitted to the fox but didn't get a reply.

Suddenly the blond felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That was very kind naruto-kun." Erza said with a smile.

"Yea but I'd rather help the whole town instead of just hand out food." Naruto said looking at the scarlet haired beauty.

"And we will. Come on tazuna is taking us to his house and we will discuss a plan." Erza said as naruto nodded.

Naruto and Ezra caught up with tazuna and natsu as they continued thru the village and saw even more of the pain and poverty the village held. Naruto decided one thing as he walked he would help these people no matter what.

(With haku and Zabuza)

A masked figure walked into a decently large building with a sign that read 'the mist demon guild.' As the young man walked he noticed all the drunken men that populated the mist demon guild. Most of them were passed out from drinking to much. Or unconscious from being beaten by another drunken member. The masked man saw this and sighed.

"Why zabuza-sama keeps these idiots around I'll never know." The masked figure said to himself as he continued to walk.

He eventually made his way up the guilds stairs and came to a rather large door with the word demon written in blood on the front. He opened the door and found the guilds master Zabuza Momochi hunched over a large throne with his signature sword by his side.

"Haku what are you here for I tasked you with killing that old bridge builder. Was your mission a success?" Zabuza asked the young teen now known as haku.

"I'm afraid not zabuza-sama there was complications." Haku said removing his mask showing his face. He resembled more of a young girl then a boy.

"What kind of complications?" Zabuza asked in a treating tone.

Haku flinched a little. "There was three mages from fairy tail that the bridge builder hired for protection. One of them alone was able to defeat ten of our men with ease so I decided to come back here and inform you." Haku answered watching zabuza waiting for him to speak.

After a moment zabuza spoke up.

"Hmm this is a interesting devolvement haku listen closely here is what I want you to do." Thee dark guild leader said as he began to tell his apprentice his plan.

(With Naruto)

After walking for awhile the blond and his companions arrived to a small run down house. Tazuna walked up to the door and grabbed the doorknob.

"Well here we are. Come on inside." Tazuna said as he walked into the house followed by the fairy tail mages.

As naruto walked into the small house he noticed even though the outside was a bit run down the inside was quite beautiful. There was many pictures placed on the wall as well. A certain picture caught the blonds eye. In the picture there was tazuna of course standing next to a smiling man and a beautiful woman and a child that was grinning ear to ear on the mans shoulders.

'Must be his family.' Naruto thought as he continued to walk.

"Father your home." A woman with long black hair that Naruto recognized from the picture on the wall said as she walked into the room and gave her father a hug.

"Yes I am tsunami and I'd like to introduce you to the wizards that brought me here and have agreed to help us." Tazuna said gesturing to the mages In the room.

"Hello tsunami-san my name is naruto roronoa of fairy tail." Naruto said with a smile.

"Greetings my name is erza scarlet." Erza said nicely.

"And I'm Natsu dragoneel and this is happy we are here to save your village." Natsu yelled.

"Aye." Happy added in.

"It's nice to meet you all and I'm glad your going to help us. Inari come meet our guests." Tsunami said calling for her only son.

Naruto watched as a small boy that was on the mans shoulders In the photo walked into the room. Naruto instantly noticed the look on the boys face.

'He has that same dead look I had after my parents died.' Naruto thought looking at the boy

"Inari say hello to our guests these are mages from fairy tail here to help us." Tsunami said with a smile.

Inari stood in silence for a moment. "Why don't you just leave you can't stand up to Gato or that stupid dark guild he hired they'll just kill you." The boy said with anger in his voice.

"What the hell did you say you little brat." Natsu roared about to start a fight with the small child.

"Drop it Natsu." Naruto ordered as his sharingan came to life putting the dragon slayer in his place.

"Whatever I'm leaving." Inari said as he turned an ran away.

Tsunami watched her son and sighed. "I apologize Inari used to be filled with such life but since.."

"His father died he has been distant." Naruto said cutting off a surprised tsunami.

"How did you know that?" She asked confused.

"Well one of my magics let's me read peoples thoughts but I did not do that I saw the picture's on the wall. But what really gave it away was that he has that same look I used to always have." Naruto said looking down his bangs covering his blue eyes.

"The same look you always had?" Tazuna asked confused how his grandson was like the young mage in front of him.

"He has that look like someone that had lost someone dear to them. I should know after both of my parents were killed I was just like him." Naruto said an unnoticed tear forming on his eye. Naruto felt something touch his shoulder as he turned his head he saw Ezra giving him a comforting smile.

"Oh my I'm so sorry naruto-san." Tsunami said looking at the young teen.

"It's fine but if you would let me I'd like to go speak with Inari maybe I could relate to him." Naruto said offering to help the boy.

"That would be nice Inari needs someone to talk to." Tsunami said.

"Well naruto-kun while your talking to Inari me and tazuna will come up with a plan to deal with Gato and the mist demon guild." Erza said while Naruto nodded and walked off to find Inari.

Naruto walked up the small staircase and down a hall when he came to a door that read 'Inari's room.' Naruto sighed as he started to knock.

"Inari can I come in I would like to talk with you." Naruto asked but got no response.

"Hello Inari are you in there?" Naruto waiting and still no response.

"Fine if you don't open up ill walk in." Naruto said as he began to open the door.

Naruto scanned the room looking for Inari. The blond found him rather quickly he was unconscious and laying in the arms of masked figure with the mark for mist demons on his mask. The masked figure noticed Naruto and a sheet of ice appeared behind him and Inari.

"Tell the bridge builder if he wants to see his grandson alive. Come to the bridge in one hour so we may end this once and for all." The mask figure said as he disappeared into the ice.

Naruto bolted over to the ice and sliced it half but Inari and his kidnapper were gone. Naruto gripped his sword in frustration.

'Why did I let him get away I hesitated I should have cut Inari's kidnapper in two.' Naruto thought mad at himself.

'Ill tell you why your weak. You never use the power I gave you brat you hold back from your hatred from your true self.' The kyubi roared from inside naruto's head.

'Shut up you damn fox.' Naruto thought cutting the link.

Naruto head footsteps as Natsu and Erza appeared at the doorway. And looked at him.

"What happened naruto-kun where is Inari?" Erza asked looking around the room for the small child.

Naruto out his head down as he sheathed his sword. "He was Kidnapped." Naruto said anger laced in his voice.

"WHAT! Who kidnapped him Naruto I'll burn them to a crisp." Natsu yelled as fire formed around his fist.

"It was a member from the mist demons. He said if we wanted to see Inari alive tazuna must be at the bridge in one hour." Naruto said still mad at him self for failing Inari.

"I see we should go tell tazuna what has happened and prepare for a fight." Erza said determined to save Inari.

"Yes let's go." Naruto agreed as the three mages walked back down to where tazuna and tsunami were.

"Naruto-san what was all that noise. Is Inari all right?" Tsunami asked with a bit of worry.

"I'm sorry tsunami he was kidnapped by a member of mist demons. He said tazuna must meet him on the bridge in one hour." Naruto said as he saw tsunami drop to her knees crying.

Erza walked over to the woman and brought her into a hug. "Do not worry we will bring Inari back to you." Erza said softly trying to comfort the crying mother.

Naruto watched this and spoke "Natsu Erza we are going to go with Tazuna to the bridge and help him. Happy I want you to stay here with tsunami if someone else try's to take her you grab her and fly away." Naruto ordered.

"Aye sir." Happy saluted.

Everyone nodded to naruto's plan and prepared to leave for the bridge.

(At the bridge)

Naruto follows tazuna to where the bridge was being built and the young S class mage had to focus hard his blue eyes hardly able to see thru the mist. Eventually there was a break in the mist and Naruto looked to see the same masked man that took Inari standing next to a rather tall musclier man with a giant sword.

"So tazuna I see you've arrived. As you may know I am Zabuza Momochi leader of the mist demons." Zabuza said introducing himself.

"I don't give two shits who you are where is my grandson?" Tazuna yelled not seeing Inari.

"That was quite rude wasn't it haku." Zabuza chuckled.

"Yes Zabuza-sama that was very rude maybe we should kill that small boy it might teach him some manners." Haku said with no emotion.

"Ha that's a splendid idea haku. Boys take care of our hostage." Zabuza said as he lifted the mist showing Inari tied to a poll surrounded by members of the mist demon guild.

"You damn bastard don't you touch him." Natsu roared fire burning brightly around his body.

"Natsu get ahold of yourself I have everything under control." Naruto said in a low quiet voice.

Right after Natsu heard Naruto speak he turned to face the blond about to yell at him but he noticed his sharingan spinning wildly and smiled.

"Aye sir. I understand" Natsu smirked actually catching on for once.

"Well bye bye you little shit." A man standing by Inari said drawing his sword.

Tazuna watched in horror as the man brought his sword straight thru Inari's chest killing him.

"Haha well now that's one dead time to kill the rest of you." Zabuza chuckled.

Naruto looked at the dark guild leader with a smirk "why don't you check again." Naruto yelled as he pointed to Inari's corpse as it slowly shifted to one of his own men.

"What the hell is this." Zabuza roared in anger.

"You'd be surprised what a little speed and illusion can do for you." Naruto said as he shifted his gaze to the unconscious Inari in tazuna'a arms.

Zabuza was shacking with rage as he pulled his massive sword off his back. "Haku go kill them but leave the boy to me no one makes a fool out of me I'll kill him." He ordered.

Haku nodded and took off only to receive a flaming fist from Natsu right in the face. "I'm gonna beat you a thousand times over for what you did to Inari." Natsu yelled ready for a fight.

Naruto eyed the man in front of him as he tied his bandanna around his head and drew his three swords. "Erza I'm gonna fight this guy you protect tazuna and Inari I'm counting on you." Naruto said as he took off after zabuza.

(With Natsu)

Haku recovered from the punch that Natsu gave him and stood up.

"That was a pathetic punch your gonna need to do better than that." Haku mocked trying to bait the dragon slayer.

"Oh yea how about seconds you bastard!" Natsu yelled as he charged at haku preparing to give him another punch.

"Idiot" haku mumbled as he put his hands to the ground.

"Ice make floor." Haku called out as a thin sheet of ice appeared under Natsu's feet sending the dragon slayer sliding towards haku. The ice make mage simply avoided natsu's punch and sent one of his own to the dragon slayers gut before spinning behind him and yelling.

"Ice make mace." And a mace made of pure ice molded in haku's hands before the mage slammed it Into natsu's back sending the boy flying away in pain.

"If you fight like this the fight will be over quickly." Haku said as he watched the dragon slayer starting to get up.

"Please I fight that snowman gray all the time your nothing compared to him." Natsu said getting ready to attack again.

(With naruto)

Naruto and zabuza stood a few feet apart neither one of them moving. Naruto was starting to get restless. The blond was about to attack when zabuza spoke up.

"You really think you can fight with three swords brat especially against someone like me." Zabuza mocked the blonds unorthodox sword style.

"What's wrong with the three sword style it worked fine for my father. And he thought me everything about it." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Zabuza's eyes were wide open. 'Dont tell me that brat is that mans son. If so I might actually lose if he is as good as his father.' Zabuza thought.

"No I'm not at my fathers level yet." Naruto said reading Zabuza's mind as he disappeared in a blur of speed.

"But I'm pretty damn close." Naruto said as he appeared behind the dark guild leader. And brought his swords straight thru him. But in stead of zabuza being cut in two he turned around and brought his own sword down on the blond forcing the blond to dodge the massive sword.

"Don't get so cocky brat." Zabuza chuckled.

"Hmmm so your mist body magic allows you to change your body into mist while giving you the ability to create and control mist." Naruto said reading the mans mind.

"How the hell do you know that brat." Zabuza yelled wondering how the blond keeps saying what he is thinking.

"That's a secret for me to know and you to find out." Naruto chuckled as he charged at the dark mage.

(With Erza)

The young requip mage was standing by tazuna and the recently awakened Inari. However that was not all behind her was a pile of all the mist demon members she had beaten.

"Erza we are safe now why don't you go assist Natsu or Naruto." Tazuna said worried about the two boys which one was clearly losing.

"No Naruto doesn't need my help and natsu would get all upset if I beat that masked mage and he didn't. I will only step in if their life's are in trouble." Erza said with her arms crossed.

"I understand." Tazuna said as he put a hand on his grandsons shoulder and gave him a smile.

Inari was watching with amazement 'maybe they can actually win.' He thought.

(With natsu)

"Alright you bastard how about this. Fire Dragons Roar." Natsu yelled as he blew a stream of fire out of his mouth towards haku.

Haku watched as the fire approached him and he held his hands out. "Ice make shield." Haku called as a barrier made of ice molded in front of haku protecting him from the fire.

Suddenly the ice shield started to crack as a flaming Natsu shot out of it. "Fire Dragon sword Horn." The dragon slayer cried as he rammed into haku's chest sending him flying and breaking a few ribs in the process.

Natsu stood in front of the downed haku gasping for air. "How ... Did ... You ... Like that ... You bastard." Natsu said as he watched haku slowly get up.

"I've had enough of this playing around." Haku said as he started to gather his magic. Natsu watched with curiosity as the air around him seemed to get colder and colder.

"Ice make demonic mirroring ice crystals." Haku said quietly as a dome of ice mirrors formed around Natsu trapping him. Haku merely walked into one of the mirrors as his image appeared in all of the others.

"You think this will hold me?" Natsu asked.

"Think again. Fire Dragon iron fist." Natsu roared as he punch one of the mirrors with his flaming fist. Natsu was shocked however when he stepped back and noticed he didn't even crack the ice.

"What I hit that with everything I had." Natsu cried in shock.

"My ice will take a lot more than a simple punch with a little fire to break. Now prepare yourself." Haku said as he started to throw senbon needles at Natsu at a rapid pace.

(With naruto)

Naruto blocked a strike from zabuza as he hoped over the massive sword and sent his own attack at the man. Only for zabuza to turn into mist and avoid the blond. Naruto quickly jumped to the side and avoided another attack from zabuza before bringing his own sword down and giving the dark mage a cut on the chest.

"Damn brat how did you do that?" Zabuza asked clutching his wound.

"It's simple your magic holds three weakness. One you can only turn your body into mist not your sword. Second you can only stay in your mist form for a short period of time. And third you have to be solid when you attack so if I know when your going to attack it isn't difficult for me to block your sword and hit you." Naruto said displaying his excellent observation skills.

"You damn brat I won't lose to you!" Zabuza yelled as he charged at the blond.

Naruto merely avoided the strike already knowing what zabuza was going to do. Naruto after dodging brought his sword up and sliced Zabuza's right arm cutting of his nerves.

Zabuza stumbled forward and flinched from the pain he quickly grabbed his sword with his left hand and swung at the blond. The sword went right thru Naruto showing he was an illusion. But before zabuza had time to react Naruto attacked zabuza from the side slicing his other arm like the first.

"Damn brat looks like you have me beat." Zabuza said as he fell to his knees.

(With haku)

Haku walked out of the ice dome a beaten and unconscious Natsu laying inside. Haku looked around and noticed zabuza bloodied and beaten in his knees. 'Oh no I must hurry and save zab...' Haku's thoughts were cut of as a sharp pain filled his body. The young ice make mage looked down to see a sword covered in his own blood poking out of his chest.

'Looks like this is how I die good bye zabuza-sama.' Haku thought as he fell to the ground dead and his mask smashing against the ground.

Naruto saw the whole scene from where he stood. He watched as a short man in a suit with round black glasses stabbed haku in the back.

"My my zabuza I knew you and your little guild were pathetic but look at you now. I guess I don't have to kill you like I did the boy your already beaten and on deaths door." Haku's murder said with a laugh.

"Gato you damn traitor." Zabuza growled.

"Aww don't be like that you should have seen this coming. I never planed to pay you I was going to stab you in the back from the start." Gato chuckled.

"Kid can you grab a kunai from my pouch and put it in my mouth since we are no longer enemies." Zabuza asked as he started to stand up.

Naruto nodded and did as zabuza said. The blond watched as zabuza took off towards the small man at tremendous speed.

"You won't kill me." Gato yelled as he held up the sword he used to kill haku with and placed it so zabuza would run into it.

Zabuza simply ran straight into the sword before taking the kunai and stabbing Gato in the neck.

Naruto watched for a distance as both men fell to the ground dead.  
Naruto simply walked over to his unconscious friend and picked him up before walking over to Erza.

"Let's go." He said softly as they left to head back to tazuna'a house.

(Two days later)

It has been two days since the battle on the bridge. After Naruto had taken Natsu back to tazuna'a house to recover. The blond went and buried zabuza and haku and threw Gato into the water. Naruto didn't know much about the two dark mages but the blond knew the two of them shared a strong bond and they cared for each other. So because of that the blond decided to give them a proper burial. But today was the day Naruto would make his way back to fairy tail with erza, natsu and happy.

Naruto walked out of tazuna'a house as he saw Inari helping his mother with her garden. After naruto helped rescue the boy naruto gave him a talking to and helped the boy brighten up and move past his step fathers death. Naruto waved at the pair as he continued he way to the village gate where his friends were waiting.

"Good bye naruto." Inari yelled as he waved goodbye with his mother.

When Naruto arrived he saw the whole town waiting to send their heroes off. Naruto spotted Erza and walked over to her.

"Hey Erza-chan are you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

Erza looked at the blond with a tic mark. "You idiot your late we were going to leave a half an hour ago." Erza scolded.

"Hey don't call me an idiot!" Naruto yelled as the two got in each other's face and started to argue.

A few feet away from the arguing mages tazuna watched with a sweat drop when suddenly someone tapped his shoulders.

"Excuse me tazuna-san I'm from sorcerer weekly and I'd like to ask you a few questions about the mages that helped you." The man said.

"Umm go ahead." Tazuna said sheepishly.

"Well the salamander natsu dragneel was one of the mages as well as Erza scarlet and Naruto roronoa. But those two don't have an allies care to give them one." The man asked.

Tazuna looked at the bickering pair and came up with an idea. "They are both incredibly strong and practically made for each other. I say Naruto and Erza the king and queen of fairies." Tazuna said with a smile as he watched the group of mages walk away.

(Few days later)

It has been a few days since Naruto had left the land of waves and headed back to magnolia. On the entire journey home natsu had been surprisingly quite. The group was on a hill over looking the town where their guild was.

"Well guys looks like we are almost ho..." Naruto was cut of as he drew his sword to block a sneak attack from his older brother.

"Good to see you made it back safely little brother and your reflexes are still sharp." Itachi said sheathing his sword as naruto followed.

"So are you returning from your mission as well brother?" Naruto asked ignoring the fact his brother almost tried to cut him in half.

"Yes I am why don't we return to the guild together?" Itachi asked.

"Sure itachi you can tag along you are probably excited to see Mira." Happy teased as itachi turned beat red.

Naruto snickered at the comment 'note to self get happy a big ass barrel of fish.' The blond thought.

After happy embarrassed Itachi the group made their way down to magnolia. As naruto walked the streets he began to hear people speak.

"They must not know what happened."

"Probably not I feel bad for that poor girl."

"Yea I hear the whole guild is mourning."

As naruto listened he did not like what he was hearing. The blond turned to his brother.

"Itachi." Naruto began but was cut off.

"I know let's hurry to the guild I have a bad feeling." Itachi said as they all took off in a sprint to the guild.

As Naruto and company arrived at the massive guild doors Naruto slammed them open and searched the room. The blond saw the entire guild gathered in a circle around a crying Mira and elfman. Everyone turned and looked at Naruto and everyone behind him.

Naruto watched as itachi slowly walked to Mira and bent down to her. "Mira-chan what happened?" Itachi asked.

Instead of an answer Mira simply threw herself into itachi's chest sobbing uncontrollably.

(Two days later)

It has been one day since lisanna's funeral and Naruto watched with a frown as Natsu continued to stare at the tombstone he made for her in front of the house they made as kids.

"Why Naruto. why did she have to die?" Natsu said not taking his eyes of the grave.

"Tell me Natsu did you see igneel die cause everyone says dragons are dead." Naruto asked randomly bringing up natsu's father.

"Igneel is not dead!" Natsu yelled.

"Then neither is lisanna! You heard what elfman said she disappeared into nothing. No body left dead people don't do that. So instead of giving up on her promise you will find her!" Naruto yelled as he jerked Natsu around and looked him in the eyes and noticed the tears pouring down his face.

"How could I save her I'm so weak. I got beaten around so easily by the haku guy I couldn't do anything." Natsu said admitting his own weakness.

"Then come with me I'll train you to be strong like I did Konohamaru." Naruto said with a smile.

"Really you would do that for me?" Natsu asked.

"Well of course Natsu were are fairy tail mages we are family. But we would leave the guild for two whole years for your training. And we could try to find out what happened to lisanna while we travel." Naruto said.

"Alright you have a deal." Natsu said.

"Alright you and happy can meet me in the guild tomorrow and we will take off." Naruto said as he walked away.

(With Mira)

Mira was standing alone in the graveyard by the cathedral were her sisters grave was. She was standing just staring at the grave lost in thought.

"Mira we should talk." The voice of itachi roronoa spoke from behind her.

"What you bastard came to finally rub it in about you being right that I should have listened to you." Mira said not looking at her fellow s class mage.

"No I haven't. Master told me what happened. He told me how you froze up and were afraid to do anything when elfman lost control." Itachi said.

"Well sorry not everyone is as perfect as you." Mira spit out.

"I never said I was perfect Mira-chan in fact they day my parents were killed I froze up just like you and it almost cost my brother his life. There was also the time when I had to make the choice to either save Konohamaru or his mother. I can never apologize to him enough for not saving his mother. So by no means am I perfect." Itachi said.

Mira was shocked she never knew what happened to itachi's parents and she would have never of guessed he was afraid and froze up like she did. Mira turned around to see the raven hair boy with tears down his face.

"I'm sorry itachi-kun I should have not snapped at you like that." Mira said as she walked over and gave him a hug.

"I know your sad about lisanna but seeing her sister like this is something she would not want. She was a kind girl so live life for her. That is what I have been doing since my parents died I live on for them." Itachi said looking into her eyes.

"Ok I will try." Mira said as she kissed itachi on the lips.

(The next day)

Naruto stood outside the guild with natsu and happy as everyone came to see the trio off. Everyone was fine with them leaving for training all but a select few.

"Come on boss take me with you." Konohamaru cried.

"Sorry kono not happening I've already showed you all that I can. Grow strong on your own from here on out and make me proud." Naruto said ruffling the little boys hair he saw as a brother.

"All right boss I will." Konohamaru said with a smile as neji walked up to the blond.

Neji put his hand out for the blond to shake. Naruto grabbed the hand and brought his friend in for a hug.

"Be safe you blond idiot." Neji teased.

"Yea and you take care of your self and your little girlfriend you up tight bastard." Naruto said with a laugh.

Neji backed away from the blond smiling. Naruto then watched as his brother walked up to him.

"You be safe little brother and watch out for Natsu you know how he is." Itachi said as they both laughed.

"Good bye little brother I love you." Itachi said as he poked Naruto on the head.

"I love you too big bro." Naruto said ignoring the poke on the head.

Finally naruto noticed Erza walking up to him.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing each other for awhile." Erza said looking at the blond a little red.

"Yea but it will only be two years I'll be back in no time." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Erza nodded. "Come back safe naruto-kun." Erza said quickly as she gave naruto a kiss on the lips before she took off running.

Everyone in the guild was stunned because of what just happened. But no one was as in shock as Naruto was.

"Erza kissed Naruto. Does this mean the two scariest people in the guild are a couple?" Gray stammered in his underwear afraid of the s class mages.

"Erza kissed him like a real man." Elfman shouted.

"Don't ruin the moment idiot." Mira said as she smacked her brother upside the head.

"Um boss are you ok?" Konohamaru said as he waved his hand in front of naruto's face. The blond simply fell backwards completely knocked out.

Natsu looked at the downed at the unconscious blond before shifting his gazed to the fleeing Erza.

"Erza get back her and fight me you broke my teacher." The dragon slayer yelled as he chased after her.

Chapter end.

And done I really wanted to get to cannon so I kinda rushed the hell out of this chapter but I still think it turned out good. Next chapter is at the begging if the cannon. But leave a comment and tell me how you liked the fight and how I can improve

And tell me how you liked naruto's name in all the NarutoxErza stories I've seen I've never seen him be referred as the king of fairies as erza is the queen of fairies I thought it would fit with the pairing.

But leave a review on what you think


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own naruto or fairy tail and note I'm not the best at describing outfits but if you get confused Naruto now will dress like zoro did after the time skip only the colors will be changed a little and I hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 14

Naruto was enjoying the silence of the forest as he was propped up against a large tree hidden under its shade. However the silence did not last long as the young biju slayer heard a bone chilling scream followed by an even louder roar.

"No it couldn't be." Naruto gasped as he stood up and took off into the direction of the familiar noise.

Naruto arrived to a large clearing and as he scanned the area his blue eyes saw multiple bodies littered all over the place. Naruto rushed over to the nearest body to see if anyone survived. As Naruto got on his knees and turned the body over so the blond could see the persons face. Naruto's heart stopped.

"F.. Father?" Naruto choked out as he saw the dead form of his father Zoro Roronoa.

Naruto backed away from the body as he slowly moved backwards only for him to trip on another body. Naruto looked to see his mother Kushina Roronoa laying on the ground completely lifeless as Naruto jumped up and he began to run away. As the blond mage ran he noticed Konohamaru's mother laying on the ground covered in blood and even some people who looked exactly like his friend Neji spread across the clearing as well.

Naruto couldn't take it he started to run even faster sprinting across the woods at remarkable speed. Eventually after running so far Naruto broke out of the tree line and was standing on top of a hillside over looking Magnolia. The blond breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the town and his guild completely intact. However Naruto heard that loud and terrifying roar again coming from above. The king of fairies looked above and watched in horror as the massive dragon Acnologia descended upon the town landing on top of his guild smashing it to pieces.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he dropped to his knees and shut his eyes not wanting to see anymore.

"You pathetic human." A dark voice chuckled.

Naruto shot his eyes open and looked around but the only thing the young mage saw was nothing but darkness.

"Who is there?" Naruto asked trying to not show his fear but got no response.

Naruto was panicking in his mind he tried everything he could to see he couldn't even use his biju slaying magic to create a Light to see. Naruto was getting fed up with the silence and not being able to see anything in front of him.

"I said who is there dammit!" The biju slayer yelled trying to get some sort of answer.

Naruto got a response this time as he heard laughing from the same dark voice as before. Naruto spun around to noise and saw a giant purple eye with a rippled pattern.

"You are the so called child of prophecy. I'm not impressed at all." The creature mocked.

"What the hell are you talking about." Naruto yelled at the giant eye.

"And those people you consider your friend will be your downfall. They are your weakness especially that red haired female I wonder what you would do if I skinned her alive." The creature said as dark magic started to snake it's way towards Naruto from behind.

"What the hell are you talking about? Answer me you bastard!" Naruto roared finally snapping after hearing the comment about Erza.

The giant eye just chuckled as the dark magic finally reached Naruto and started to engulf him.

"What? What the hell is this?" Naruto cried try to fight his way free.

"That is all your hatred your fear all your regrets. You are being consumed by your own darkness and you won't even admit it." The giant purple eye said as he began to laugh.

"Dammit I can't do anything." Naruto said starting to give in as the eye continued to laugh.

Naruto just stood still as the magic covered his body. Naruto was almost completely covered until he heard a voice.

"Are you really gonna give in like that kit." A familiar voice that Naruto recognized.

"Kyubi?" Naruto said in confusion.

"KURAMA!" The eye roared in rage.

"Kurama?" Naruto said again even more confused as a massive ray of light appeared.

"Remember this kit when you picked up my sword I saw into your heart. And because of what I saw inside of you I deemed you worth of becoming my biju slayer. Never give in so easily fight back." Kurama said as the light expanded blinding the blond mage.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked across him to see the massive nine tailed fox standing in front of him.

"Was that all a dream and what did that thing mean by child of the prophecy and Kurama?" Naruto asked his biju.

The massive fox remained silent for a moments as he closed his eyes before looking down upon his biju slayer " in a way yes it was a dream but that creature you saw was very much real and I know you might have a lot of questions. But now is not the time for you to receive your answers your destiny is long down the road. But in time you will come to know what this all means. Now as for Kurama. That is my true name." Kurama said to the blond.

"But know this you are the first human besides the sage of six paths to know my true name. My name is something I don't go telling everyone by telling you this I am showing you my trust in you. Now leave me be we shall talk again soon Naruto Roronoa." Kurama said as Naruto was thrown back into reality.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he jerked up. As the blonds bright blue eyes started to adjust to the light he remembered where he was. Naruto was on a train to Hargeon and this was the blonds last stop with Natsu on their two year training trip before they will return to the guild. Speaking of Natsu the blond seventeen year old looked to see his student stretched out on the seat across from him knocked out.

Over the two years traveling with Natsu the S class mage found it easiest to just knock the dragon slayer out whenever they used transportation. Naruto also saw the pink haired teens partner happy sleeping on top of Natsu mumbling something about fish.

"You know Naruto I'm not happy when your not. What's wrong with you asshole?" A little tiny cat beside Naruto asked noticing something was troubling him.

Naruto looked to the talking cat beside him and thought back to when he first met him.

(Flashback)

It has been three months since Naruto had left fairy tail with Natsu to train the dragon slayer. And the blond was currently in a large restaurant eating some ramen. The blond mage was enjoying his meal quietly when he noticed a pink haired boy running to him.

"Naruto we need to go we have a mission." Natsu said as he grabbed his fellow fairy tail mage and ran off spilling naruto's ramen in the process.

Natsu stopped and looked at the spilled bowl of noodles and then to the blond mage.

"You will pay Natsu." Naruto growled as he flared his magic power.

(One ass kicking later)

After Naruto beat Natsu into unconsciousness Naruto ordered some more ramen and waited for the dragon slayer to awake. As Natsu started to wake up and stand Naruto looked at the dragon slayer.

"Ok this time Natsu speak before you act idiot. Now tell me what's this about a mission?" The blond asked.

"Well I was walking around the town and some people saw my guild mark and asked if I could slay a monster for them that lives in the northern part if the forest in a cave. So I think we should help them." The dragon slayer said.

Naruto thought on what Natsu said for a moment. "We might as well it could be good training as well." Naruto said as he left money for the food and left with Natsu and happy.

Naruto walked out of the town followed by his student and a blue cat.

"So Natsu do you know where this cave is or what we could be fighting?" Naruto asked.

"Yea according to the villagers it's five minutes away if we keep heading in this direction. But the villagers never really said what it was." The dragon slayer answered.

Naruto nodded as he continued to walk. After a few minutes of walking the blond saw a tiny cave in the distance. As Naruto approached the cave he noticed that it was almost to small for him to fit inside.

"Surly this is not the cave what ever lives in here would be harmless." Naruto said inspecting the small entrance.

"Well we came this far might as well check it out." Natsu pointed out.

Naruto nodded as he started to walk into the tiny entrance but a voice stopped him.

"Hey what the hell are you assholes doing?" Naruto turned around to see a small brown cat with a blue nose. It was wearing a white and orange stripped shirt with orange shorts. And lastly it had a large blue hat with a red circle and white X in the middle and there was fake reindeer like horns coming out of the side of the hat.

"Hi My name is Happy and this is Natsu and Naruto. Who are you?" Happy asked noticing another talking cat like him and got excited.

"I'm tony tony chopper and you assholes are trying to break into my home." The talking cat now named as chopper spoke.

"Your home but the villagers said this is where a monster lived." Natsu said not connecting the dots.

"No there is no monster here just me!" Chopper yelled a little offended by the monster remark.

Naruto looked down at the tiny cat. "It's obvious your the monster the villagers spoke of. But you seem harmless to me tell me why do they fear you." Naruto asked as he bent down to the cats level.

Chopper looked down on the ground."Your right It's because I am different I mean I'm a talking cat that's not normal and they also fear my other form as well." Chopper admitted.

"Your other form?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes I can talk and grow wings unlike most cats but I can also do this." Chopper said as his whole body started to glow and he grew into a giant more muscular version of his self.

"You see this is why the villagers fear me I'm a monster." Chopper said showing his other form.

"You know chopper I have seen and killed many monsters. And you are by far." Naruto began as chopper started to shake in fear at the blonds words.

"One of the farthest things from a monster I have ever seen." Naruto said with a smile as choppers eyes widened.

"Yea I think your other form is pretty badass." Natsu grinned.

"Aye. I wish I could do that." Happy said.

Chopper looked at the two mages and cat in front of him before returning to normal and started doing a little dance. "Just cause you say nice things doesn't mean I'm happy assholes." The cat said happily.

"Well looks like that is all taken care of why don't we leave." Natsu said as he turned and started to walk away and happy followed him.

"Oh bye then." Chopper said sadly as he put his head down. Naruto noticed the tiny cat was depressed and had an idea.

"Hey chopper you wanna come with me?" Naruto asked as he smiled at the tiny cat.

Chopper looked at the blond before jumping in top of the blonds shoulder. "Just because I'm going with you doesn't mean I like you asshole." Chopper said with a few tears.

Naruto just grinned at his new friend. 'Looks like I have a talking cat now too.' The blond thought with a grin.

(Flashback end)

Naruto patted the small cats large hat. "Don't worry about it chopper only a bad dream." Naruto said.

"Ok. Why are we going to Hargeon again I thought we were going to go to your guild?" Chopper asked excited to see fairy tail that Naruto has told him so much about.

"Well that was the plan but Natsu said he heard some rumor about a salamander in Hargeon. And he thinks it's the dragon that raised him." Naruto answered.

"But why would a dragon be in the middle of a huge town and their be no panic or news about it?" Chopper asked not seeing any logic.

"I tried to tell flame brain that but he is dead set on checking it out anyway." Naruto said a little annoyed by his students tendencies.

"He's an asshole and an idiot." Chopper said happily as Naruto chuckled at his little friend.

"Attention passengers we have arrived at Hargeon station. Please exit in an orderly fashion." The voice of the conductor said over the intercom.

"Well looks like we are here chopper let's go." Naruto said as he stood up and grabbed Natsu and happy and dragged them off the train.

When Naruto hopped off the train he tossed the dragon slayer and blue cat into a nearby wall.

"Wake up you two we are here!" Naruto yelled as chopper got a sweat drop.

'Maybe he could try more gentle methods.' The brown cat thought as he watched Natsu and happy get up.

"Naruto do you have to wake us like that every time?" Natsu asked with a tic mark.

"Yes I find it the quickest way to wake you." Naruto said with a smirk as he began to walk away.

Natsu and the two talking cats followed the blond as the walked Into town.

"So where should we start looking?" Happy asked.

"You realize this is a massive waste of time there is no way a giant fire breathing dragon is here just look around everything is fine no burning buildings no screaming people I mean come on." Naruto ranted as he walked.

"Hey it don't hurt to at least check." Natsu said.

"Aye besides you just wanna get back to fairy tail so you can kiss Erza again." Happy said as the blond turned red.

"Who's Erza?" Chopper asked.

"Oh she is Naruto's girlfriend that kissed him before we left the guild." Happy said as he flew into the air to avoid being stabbed by one of Naruto's swords.

"Stupid cat she isn't my girlfriend now fly down here and take your beating." Naruto growled.

"Hey what's that down their." Natsu shouted Ignoring the scene going on behind him.

Naruto stopped trying to skin happy alive as he looked to the giant crowd of people that Natsu was pointing at.

"Oh salamander your so amazing!" A girl yelled.

"Salamander." The two mages and their cats yelled as they ran down to the crowd.

Natsu pushed his way thru the crowd of women. "Igneel! ... Igneel it's me!" Natsu yelled as he got to the center only to find some weird guy with blue hair.

"Why hello are you one of my adoring fans." The man asked Natsu.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked back as he pointed at the man.

"Why I'm the great mage salamander here take my autograph." The man said as he handed Natsu a his signature.

"No thanks." Natsu said as he chucked the autograph away shortly followed by a beating by multiple enraged girls.

The fake salamander watched with a smirk. "Ok ladies I think he has had enough. I'll see you all tonight for my party on my private yacht." He said as he clicked his fingers and took off riding a stream of flames.

After the man left the crowd of girls disappeared Naruto walked up to the downed dragon slayer.

"I train you for two years to be an S class quality mage and you get the shit kicked out of you by a bunch of fan girls." Naruto said with a tic mark.

"Whatever Naruto what was I supposed to do beat them all up." Natsu said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

A few feet away from the arguing teens a certain girl was watching the two. She looked each boy over there was the pink haired boy with a red over shirt and a scarf with a scale like pattern. He was arguing with a semi muscular blond haired teen with a long black over coat tied down with an orange sash holding his three swords. She also noted the orange bandanna tied around his arm and the three identical gold earrings on his left ear.

"Um excuse me." she spoke to the too. Both mages turned their attention to the new voice.

"Can we help you?" Naruto asked as he had Natsu in a choke hold.

"Um yes I wanted to thank him for breaking the spell. That creep had a charm spell and I totally fell for it I'd like to treat you guys to lunch to say thanks and by the way I'm Lucy." Lucy offered with a friendly smile.

"Sure that sounds nice I'm Naruto by the way and this idiot here is Natsu." Naruto said letting the dragon slayer go.

"And I'm chopper and this is happy." Chopper said as the two cats jumped in front of the girl.

"Holy shit talking cats!" Lucy shrieked.

(At the restaurant)

After lucy got over the shock of the talking cats she took the two fairy tail mages and cats to a nice place to eat. Naruto was currently inhaling his sixth bowl of ramen while Natsu was eating everything else.

'These two can sure put It away.' Lucy thought with a sweat drop.

"So what brings you two to Hargeon?" She decided to ask.

"We are here to find Natsu's dad." Happy said.

"Oh what's he like?" Lucy asked curious.

"He's a giant fire breathing dragon." Happy said like it was completely normal.

"What! You have to be joking." Lucy said shocked.

"Nope igneel is a real fire breathing dragon." Natsu chuckled.

"And you think you would find a giant dragon here?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy thinking he was an idiot as Natsu and happy froze in place.

"I told you he was an idiot. I tried to tell him he would find nothing but he wouldn't listen to me." Naruto said finally finishing his meal.

"Yup Natsu is a complete idiot. But what brings you to Hargeon lucy?" Chopper asked.

"Oh I'm just traveling around. I might not look like much but I'm a mage and I've been thinking about joining a guild. Though you guys probably don't care about magic and what not." Lucy said getting all flustered thinking of fairy tail.

Naruto was about to speak up about being a mage when their waitress came back.

"Here is your bill and thank you for eating here today." She said as she left the bill and walked away.

Lucy laid some money on the table and stood up. "It was nice meeting you guys but I gotta go." Lucy said as she waved and walked out of the restaurant.

Naruto watched the girl leave as he turned to his friend. "Come Natsu let's leave." Naruto said as he stood up and walked away chopper riding on top of his head.

(With Lucy)

Lucy was laying on a park bench giggling like a little girl reading her magazine. "Looks like fairy tail is stirring up trouble again." She laughed.

"Did I hear someone say fairy tail?" A familiar voice spoke.

Lucy looked over to see that creep of a salamander guy from earlier today.

"Beat is creep your charm spell won't work on me." Lucy said as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Creep huh well I was going to ask you if you wanted to join fairy tail. Me being the famous salamander I could get you in quite easily." The man said smoothly.

"No way your that salamander." Lucy gasped.

"Why yes I am and if you would like to join fairy tail stop by my party later tonight." The man said.

(Few hours later with Naruto)

Naruto was leaning against a railing gazing out into the sea his blond eyes locked on a large ship a few hundred yards of the coast. Naruto was listening to some girls talking behind him.

"I'm so sad we didn't get to go to the salamanders party." One girls said.

"I know I'd love to party with a member of fairy tail." Another said.

Naruto heard what the girl said and bent the railing he was leaning on demonstrating his anger and strength.

"So he says he is a member of fairy tail huh." Natsu said standing by the blond.

"Let's go Natsu I don't care who this guy is but he won't dirty our guilds name." Naruto growled.

"Chopper let's fly." Naruto ordered as the small cat picked the blond up and took off flying.

"Happy let's follow." Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled grabbing Natsu.

(With Lucy)

Lucy couldn't believe it the party was a trap. And worse she was completely surrounded and she no longer had her gate keys thanks to the salamander tossing them off the boat.

"My my your such a pretty little thing but looks like your luck has ran out." The man said with a laugh.

"You are the worst type of person you use magic to hurt other people!" Lucy cried as she saw all of the unconscious women in the room.

"Aw don't be like that." The salamander said as he brought his hand up to Lucy's face.

Before his hand could reach her face Lucy heard a sound like a sword slicing thru the air. She saw the salamanders finger drop to the floor completely severed.

"Ah what the hell!" He screamed as he held his bleeding hand.

Lucy didn't have time to register what was happening as the boat spilt in two parts and she started to slid down to the back of the boat with the rest of the passengers. However Lucy felt something grab her arm as she looked up to a man perched on top of the sliced boat.

"Call it a quirk of fate that this plague sweep thru your boat." The man began as Lucy recognized the voice.

"Naruto." She said quietly.

Naruto held out his drawn sword before sheathing it. " you messed with the wrong guild." Naruto said his sharingan spinning wildly as he tossed Lucy into the air.

Lucy let out a loud scream before she felt someone catch her.

"Chopper take Lucy to find her keys I'll handle this." Naruto said.

"I got it I'll help this asshole." Chopper said as he took off with Lucy.

Naruto watched chopper and Lucy take off as Natsu being carried by happy appeared over top of him.

"Hey Naruto need some help?" Natsu asked the biju slayer.

"Yea you and happy help me get these girls to safety." Naruto said as he started to pick girls up and carry them to the top of the boat where naruto sliced it in half.

Natsu and happy flew down to help when they noticed a giant wave and a screaming Lucy and chopper.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto said as the massive wave crashed against both parts of the separated boat carrying them to the shore.

Chopper dusted the sand off of him before he turned to Lucy.  
"Dammit Lucy that was a terrible idea." Chopper said standing up.

"Aye." Happy said being washed up beside him.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help." Lucy said scratching the back of her head as she looked to the boat wreckage to see Naruto and Natsu standing unharmed.

"So you say your from fairy tail!" Nastu yelled looking at the fake salamander below him as he tossed his over shirt off.

"Yea so what of it punk." He yelled at the two that demolished his boat.

Natsu turned his arm around and naruto opened his shirt to revel their guild marks. "Cause we are fairy tail wizards and we've never seen you before!" Naruto yelled.

A few feet away lucy couldn't believe her ears. "They are from fairy tail." Lucy said with wide eyes.

"Yup Naruto and Natsu are fairy tail wizards." Happy said.

"Crap look at those marks they are the real deal bora." One man said.

"Don't use my real name idiot." Bora yelled.

"I don't care who you are no one dirties the fairy tail name!" Natsu yelled ready to beat the imposter and his friends into the ground.

Naruto looked at his student and then the imposter. "Natsu I'm gonna leave these guys to you." Naruto said as he jumped over to Lucy.

"Alright I'll take these punks out." Natsu said with determination.

"Please I'll take you brats down. Prominence typhoon!" Bora yelled as a twister of fire made it's way to the dragon slayer. Natsu made no attempt in moving he just stood still as he was engulfed in flames.

"Pretty weak for a fairy tail wizard." Bora mocked thinking he defeated natsu.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried as she watched in horror but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Naruto.

"Don't worry fire doesn't bother Natsu well at least not weak flames like that." Naruto said if it was his flames it would be a different story.

Lucy looked to where the young mage was and noticed the fire was slowly disappearing into his mouth.

"He is eating the flames. What kind of magic does he have?" Lucy asked completely shocked.

"Well remembered when happy said Natsu's father was a dragon. Well Natsu was found and raised by the fire dragon igneel. And he showed natsu how to use fire dragon slaying magic which is an old spell that was made for killing dragons." Naruto said as he watched his student defeat bora and his men.

"That's amazing so this is what a fairy tail mage is capable of." Lucy gasped as she watched Natsu deliver a finishing blow to bora before making a mad dash in her direction.

"What is flame brain doing." Naruto wondered as he saw Natsu running like crazy. Naruto got his answer when he saw the rune knights behind Natsu trying to arrest him.

"Come on let's get out of here." Natsu yelled as he grabbed Lucy by the hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she was dragged by the dragon slayer.

"Well you said something about wanting to join a guild come with us to fairy tail." Natsu said with a grin.

Lucy brightened up at Natsu's offer. "Yea let's go!" She smiled as the three mages and two talking cats left for fairy tail.

(Fairy tail)

It was a quite day in the fairy tail guild ever since Naruto and Natsu left for training the guild always seemed a little less alive.

Konohamaru was relaxing at one of the guilds tables as he looked across the table to see his friend Neji and his now official girlfriend Cana next to him.

"Neji when do you think big bro will be back?" The god slayer asked missing his teacher/role model.

"I believe he should return any day now just be patient kono." Neji said calmly.

"Yea I know but I wanna show Naruto how strong I've gotten in the past two years. Maybe now I can even beat him in a fight." Konohamaru said.

"I doubt you would beat him. I'd say in the past two years Naruto has grown even stronger if anything he is probably as strong as Itachi and gildarts by now." Neji said as he felt Cana flinch at the mention of her father.

"Yea your probably right. But I still can't wait to see him." Konohamaru said with a grin.

Neji nodded as he heard the massive guild doors slam off their hinges. 'Only one person is a big enough idiot to do that.' Neji thought with a sweat drop.

"EVERYONE WERE BACK!" Natsu roared.

Everyone in the guild looked to the doors and saw the two fire slayers with a girl and another cat besides happy.

"Naruto and Natsu are back!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran over to his big brother figure.

"Our friends have returned like men." Elfman shouted.

"Natsu your back fight me!" Gray yelled in his underwear as he walked towards Natsu.

"Gray your cloths." Cana said

"I don't have time for that." Gray yelled as he looked natsu in the eye.

"You wanna go snowman?" Natsu asked getting in his face.

"Anytime match stick." Gray shot back red and blue aura glowing around their bodies.

"Both of you drop it." Naruto said as he punched the two into elfman starting an all out fairy brawl.

"Is the guild always like this?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

"Yea you'll get use to it. I'm Konohamaru by the way." Konohamaru said holding his hand out for Lucy to shake.

"Hi I'm Lucy I've come to join the guild." Lucy said sweetly as she began to talk to the god slayer

"Naruto your back!" Naruto turned around to see Mira well he thought it was Mira at least.

"Mira is that you?" Naruto asked hardly recognizing the girl standing in front of him. Naruto remember her as gothic and mean not bright and cheerful.

"Yea it's me I had a little change after you and Natsu left." Mira said with a smile.

"No kidding Mira you look great. But have you seen Itachi or erza I can't find them anywhere." Naruto said scanning the room for the two people he missed the most.

"Thank you naruto but no my boyfriend is out on a mission. And Erza left for a mission this morning." Mira said admitting she was in a relationship with his older brother.

"That's great Mira I never would have thought you two would get together." Naruto chuckled as Mira joined him.

"So boss who Is that little guy hiding behind your leg?" Konohamaru asked pointing to the small cat.

"Oh this is my partner he is a talking cat just like happy his name is tony tony chopper. But I just call him chopper." Naruto said as he picked the cat up and placed him on his head for everyone to see him.

"Wow your so cute chopper." Mira said as she looked at the brown cat.

"Man I want a bad ass cat like the boss." Konohamaru wined.

"Just cause I like this guild doesn't mean I like you asshole." Chopper said happily doing a dance on Naruto's head.

Mira chuckled as she was suddenly knocked to the ground by a flying elfman.

"Oh my Mira are you alright." Lucy said checking the former S class mage as a little ghost that looked like Mira started to come out of her body.

"Idiots." Naruto murmured as he activated his sharingan and cast an illusion on every member of the guild knocking them all unconscious at once.

Lucy watched with wide eyes. 'Did he just beat every member of the strongest guild with just a glance how strong is he.' Lucy thought.

"Naruto my boy I'm glad to see you and Natsu have returned safely. And it seems your stronger than ever." A short man said as he walked up to the biju slayer.

"Yes it's great to be home master. And I even brought some new people with me. Master I'd like you to meet Lucy and chopper our new additions to our guild." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well let's get their guild marks but first tell me how much has Natsu improved?" Makorov asked.

"Well I showed him how to fight with a sword as well as increasing his speed and strength. Also thanks to fighting against my magic his dragon slaying powers have drastically increased. And lastly I showed him how to block people from reading his mind with sound magic." Naruto said going over all of natsu's skills.

Makorov nodded. "So it seems your training trip was quite fruitful and it looks like your strength has increased as well." The master praised.

"Thank you master if you need me I'll be showing chopper around the town. I'll stop by later so chopper can get his guild mark." Naruto said as he and his partner walked out the guild doors glad to finally be home.

Chapter end

Well another chapter done and tell me do you like that I made chopper a exceed and Naruto's partner. I wanted to give him an exceed and someone said Tobi but even though I think that's a good idea I've seen someone else do it and I try to be as original as possible but tell me what you think of the chapter.

And now Christmas break is over so back to school for me so my updates will be slower but I will try to Update both my stories once a week.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own nothing

Chapter 15

Naruto was happy it's been a full week since the blond had returned to Fairy Tail from his two year training trip with Natsu. And the king of fairies forgot how much he loved his guild. Currently Naruto was at the bar with his friend Neji hyuga his youngest student Konohamaru Sarutobi and his partner chopper. The three friends and talking cat were catching up on what has happened in the past two years since Naruto has been gone.

"And to think I was only in the hospital for five weeks." Konohamaru said finishing his story.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go peeking in the girls showers at Fairy hills." Naruto chuckled at his students expense.

"I wasn't peeking like I said i challenged Itachi to a fight and he punched me through the wall into the showers." Konohamaru said trying to prove he was innocent.

"Sure what ever you say kono I bet you asked Itachi to do it." Naruto said teasing the god slayer.

"Yea Naruto is probably right cause kono is an asshole." Chopper said with a dance.

Konohamaru turned his head and started to pout as the two older mages and cat laughed at him.

"So Naruto besides training Natsu to become stronger have you improved any yourself?" Neji asked wanting to know how strong his friend was.

"Well I increased all my skills from my biju slaying magic to my swordsmanship. But most importantly I can now attack with my sound magic." Naruto said reveling his biggest improvement.

"How can you do that boss?" Konohamaru asked confused how Naruto could attack with just sound.

"Well it's complicated but the best way to explain it is I manipulate the sound waves and can literally attack someone with their own voice." Naruto said.

"That's amazing Naruto you truly are a strong mage to accomplish something like that." Neji praised.

"Yea but what about you two have you guys improved over the two years since I left?" Naruto asked.

"Well of course boss but you'll find out soon how strong I've become." Konohamaru said with a grin.

Naruto nodded at his student before looking to Neji.

"I have only improved a little but I can't still wipe the floor with kono." Neji said try to get under the god slayer's skin.

"You wanna fight bastard." Konohamaru growled as black wind circled his fist.

"Knock it out kono." Naruto said as he punched Konohamaru into a wall.

Neji had a sweat drop. "Was that really needed?" Neji asked the blond.

"No but I would have done it eventually might as well get it over with." Naruto laughed as he saw Natsu, happy, Lucy, and gray walking towards him as he called out to them.

"Hey looks like you guys are all back from your mission. How did it go?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't that bad it was a fairly easy quest we gave some guy a book from his dad." Natsu answered to the biju slayer.

"But we didn't even get paid for it. What will I do for rent." Lucy said crying anime tears.

"They probably didn't pay you cause Lucy is an asshole." Chopper said happily.

"Be nice chopper." Naruto chuckled to the little cat on his head and Mira brought Naruto a tray full of ramen.

As the group of mages were talking they suddenly heard the doors burst open as one of the members that had joined the guild while Naruto was gone on his training trip walked in gasping for air.

"Loki what the hell is wrong with you?" Macao asked as he turned with the rest if the guild besides Naruto who was to busy with his ramen to care looked at fairy tails playboy.

"It's bad news guys it's Erza she is back!" Loki yelled as everyone in the guild started to scramble in panic at the mention of Erza.

"Wow just mention this Erza's name and the whole guild freaks out. Who is she?" Lucy asked as she turned to Natsu for answers.

"Erza is a monster she could easily kick a mountain over if she wanted to." Natsu said as Lucy pictured a giant woman kicking over a mountain.

"Please Natsu. Erza could easily knock down two mountains no problem." Gray said as sweat started to pour down Lucy thinking about the girl.

"Yea but she is only the second scariest person in the guild." Happy said.

"Well everyone seems terrified of Erza if she is only the second scariest who is the scariest." Lucy asked a little afraid to know the answer.

Natsu happy and Gray all slowly turned their heads to the blond mage eating a bowl of ramen and gulped.

"Definitely Naruto." Gray murmured.

"For get knocking down two mountains he could knock down two Erza's." Natsu said with a shiver knowing how scary his teacher could truly be.

Lucy watched the blond mage inhale another bowl of ramen with a sweat drop. "Come on he can't be that bad just look at him." Lucy said thinking the blond was harmless.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Lucy." Neji said vaguely as he walked past her over to where his drunken girlfriend was.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked as she turned to Natsu and Gray.

"You find out Lucy trust me just try to stay on his good side." Happy whispered as they all watched Naruto start his twentieth bowl of ramen.

Suddenly everyone in the guild heard someone enter the guild. Lucy turned to see a girl with a metal chest plate and blue skirt with beautiful long red hair. However the most noticeable thing was the giant horn she was carrying. She slammed the massive horn on the ground and looked around the guild.

"I have returned." Erza stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Umm Erza what is that." One of the members of the guild asked pointing to the large decorated horn.

"Oh this I slayed a monster and the towns people were so grateful they decorated it and gave it to me as a gift. Is there a problem with that?" Erza asked as she gave the man an evil stare.

"No!" The man squeaked quickly.

"Good. But in my absents I've heard some news about our guild causing nothing but trouble. I know the master doesn't mind to much but I do on the other hand." Erza said as she started to walk further in the guild.

"Wakaba quit smoking it's a disgusting habit." Erza scowled as wakaba quickly hid his pipe.

"Cana it's five o'clock somewhere but not here quit being a lazy drunk." Erza said as she watched Neji try to pull the barrel of alcohol from Cana's grasp.

Erza continued to walk through the guild as she saw a mage with a pile of ramen bowls and she formed a tic mark. "And you quit eating so much ramen it's bad for your health." She yelled not realizing that the blond mage she was so fond of was finally back.

"Oh like your any better with all the cake you eat Erza-chan." A familiar voice chuckled as Erza watched the man turn around.

"Naruto-kun." Erza said softly not believing the blond was finally back.

"Awww what's the matter Erza-chan not happy to see me." Naruto said with a grin.

Over with Natsu, Gray, happy and Lucy. Lucy was confused by what was going on.

"What happen to her she was on a rampage but at the sight of Naruto she froze all up is he really that scary?" Lucy asked.

"No Erza isn't scared of Naruto at all actually it's quit the opposite." Gray snickered.

"I don't understand what do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"They lllllike each other." Happy said rolling his tongue.

"Yup Erza kissed Naruto and ran before we left to train for two years. So they haven't seen each other since the kiss so this should be hilarious." Natsu said with a low chuckle as he watched the king and queen of fairies try to talk to each other.

Erza was standing in front of the blond unable to find the words to speak. She had her head down in embarrassment until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I hear you Erza don't worry we can talk later." Naruto said reading her thoughts.

"Alright I would like that." Erza said softly as she started to raise her head and Naruto saw a look he knew all to well.

"But what have I told you about reading my thoughts." Erza said angrily returning to her old self.

Naruto chuckled. "When have I ever listened to anyone Erza-chan. You would have a better chance of getting Konohamaru to stop being an idiot." Naruto said as the two S class mages started to laugh.

"Kono is a idiot he is almost as dumb as Natsu." Chopper said happily on top of Naruto's head as Erza finally noticed the talking cat.

"Um Naruto-kun who is the talking cat?" Erza said pointing to chopper.

"Oh this is my partner Tony Tony Chopper but I just call him chopper. I met him in the first few months of me and Natsu's training trip and we have been together ever since." Naruto said as he went on to explain just how he and chopper met.

"Wow that's really amazing  
Naruto-kun and to think there is another talking cat like happy." Erza said as she looked at the brown cat that was wearing a giant blue hat.

"So your this Erza girl that Natsu and Happy always told me about. But just cause Naruto likes you doesn't mean I do asshole." Chopper said happily.

Erza had a sweat drop at the cats antics. "Don't worry Erza-chan that's his way of saying he likes you." Naruto said.

"Very well then but now I should get down to business. If your back I take it Natsu is as well. So where is Natsu and Gray at?" Erza said as her eyes scanned the guild.

"Right over here Erza." Gray called out as he and Natsu had their arms around each other's shoulders and giving fake smiles acting friendly.

"What the hell got into them?" Lucy yelled noticing how the bickering pair turned into friends.

"That's great it brings me joy to see you two getting along so well. Though it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns once in awhile." Erza said as she and Naruto began to walk over to them.

"I really wouldn't call him my friend." Gray murmured.

"Aye." Natsu said copying happy.

"What got Into them why are they so afraid of her. And why is Natsu acting like you." Lucy asked whispering to happy.

"Well Natsu used to challenge Erza to fights all the time and she would always beat him into the ground. And Erza caught Gray walking around naked one day and beat him up too." Happy explained as he watched the four mages stand in silence.

Natsu finally decided to speak wondering what Erza wanted. "So Erza what did you want the two of us for?" Natsu said as Gray looked to her for answers as well.

"Well while I was on my last mission I heard some disturbing news. I over heard some members from a dark guilds conversation they were planing something and I wanted to speak with the master about it but he is not here. So I decided I must take action before it's to late, but this is something I can't do by myself so I am asking for you two to help me. And Naruto-kun I would also like your assistance as well if you would like to come." Erza said admitting she needs help.

"Of course I'll help you Erza-Chan if you haven't forgotten me and you were the strongest team in the entire guild before I left." Naruto said as he gave her his trademark grin.

"Count me in too I've been waiting for a good fight." Natsu said.

"Yea this could be fun. Beats hanging around here and doing nothing." Gray said.

"Alright then looks like the four of us are a team." Erza said as she heard two talking cats shout back about being left out.

"Sorry I mean the six of us." Erza giggled adding in chopper and happy.

After Erza had finished talking everyone in the guild was completely silent to shocked to speak.

"Erza and Naruto are both incredibly strong but with Natsu and Gray. This isn't just the strongest team in Fairy Tail history but maybe the strongest team in all of Fiore." Mira gasped as she stood by Lucy.

"Alright I want you all to meet me at the train station tomorrow at noon." Erza instructed as she walked away.

(Guild masters meeting)

Makarov Dreyar the third guild master of Fairy Tail was currently setting on top of a table surrounded by multiple guild masters from the various light guilds across Fiore.

"So Mackey I hear that little cutie Naruto Roronoa has returned back to your guild." Bob Blue Pegasus's creepy master said.

"Yes him and Natsu have returned from their two year training trip." Makarov said in a matter of fact tone as he took a swig from his beer.

"Two year training trip. I heard that Roronoa kid was strong but I wonder how much his strength has increased." Goldmine the master of Quatro Cerberus said.

"Well From what I could tell he is now probably on the same level as his brother and Gildarts, but I feel in the future he will surpass the both of them." Makorov said thinking about the young mage.

"Hmm the boy is really that powerful I know Gildarts Clive is a strong wizard one I doubt even I could defeat and wasn't the Itachi kid offered a position in the wizard saints." Goldmine asked.

"Yes Itachi was given the honor of becoming a wizard saint though he still hasn't made up his mind up if he wants to become one." Makarov said to the other guild masters.

All the masters stood in silence. Most of them amazed by how strong the Fairy Tail guild truly was. But the silence was broken by a small bird carrying a note.

"Message form master Makarov." The bird said as he gave the note to the tiny guild master.

Makarov opened the letter and a hologram image of Mirajane appeared on the note.

"Look here boys this is the kind of beauty you'll find at Fairy Tail." Makarov chuckled as he held the card out for the rest of the masters to see.

"Oh master your to kind but I'm sorry to bother you I just wanted to tell you that Naruto and Erza are working together again and left just a while ago for a mission. And Natsu and Gray will be accompanying them as well. Isn't that great news master it must be the strongest team of mages to ever be made in the history of Fiore." Mira said happily as she waved bye to the master and the transmission cut out.

All the guild masters looked at Makarov as they watched the tiny wizard saint shake uncontrollably and begin to turn white as a ghost.

'Those brats could demolish an entire city by themselves. Oh boy I hope they don't do anything stupid I don't wanna have to deal with the magic council.' Makarov thought with dread.

(Magnolia train station)

Currently Lucy was standing at magnolia train station with happy by her side. Mira had asked her to tag along and make sure Natsu or Gray didn't do something stupid. Speaking of the dragon slayer and ice make mage they were currently staring each other down about to fight in the middle of the train station.

"I can't believe I'm stuck going on a mission with you out if all people." Natsu growled as a red aura surrounded him.

"Please your the last person I wanna be with match stick." Gray fired back as a blue aura appeared surrounded him as they butted foreheads.

Lucy watched the two mages with a sweat drop. 'They will kill each other before we can get on the train.' She thought as she heard someone waking behind her.

Lucy turned around to see Naruto, chopper and Erza the latter of who was dragging a cart with a mountain of suitcases.

"Is everyone ready to go." Naruto asked as he watched Gray and Natsu pretend to like each other and sighed.

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray yelled together.

"Good than we should all get aboard the train." Erza said as she began to walk away.

"Hold it right there Erza." Natsu yelled as the requip mage turned around.

"If I go with you on this mission. You have to promise to fight me when we get back to the guild." Natsu said as Erza looked him over.

"Are you crazy flame brain she will kill you." Gray whispered to the dragon slayer as Natsu ignored him.

"Sure Natsu I can tell you have improved from Naruto-kun's training. And I'm sure he showed you how to wield that sword you have." Erza said eyeing Natsu's sword.

Naruto scoffed "of course I showed him how to wield a sword any student of mine is a top notch swordsman. I mean take Konohamaru for example I trained him in my fathers three sword style and he is pretty damn proficient in it." Naruto said a little cocky.

"Yea but are all your students complete morons as well?" Chopper asked as Naruto face faulted.

"Ok you have a point chopper." Naruto said as he got up off the ground while everyone laughed except for a certain dragon slayer.

"Well all joking aside let's get on our train we have a long journey ahead of us." Erza said as the rest of Fairy Tails strongest team agreed.

(At an unknown location)

In a high metal tower in the center of a large raining city a man with long red hair wearing a black over coat with a red cloud design was setting on a ledge over looking his home town. As the rain poured from down the sky onto his skin he heard a feminine voice from behind him.

"Nagato-kun why don't you come inside you will catch a cold." A sweet voice called as the man turned around to see his childhood friend.

"I'm fine konan. The rain doesn't bother me and besides I told you to call me by my new name." Nagato said as he walked over to Konan.

"I'm sorry pain but when shall we begin with out plans to collect the biju items?" Konan asked pain.

"Soon Konan we have located every item besides the Kyubi. But once we do we can collect them and finally create a world of peace. Then everyone shall know true pain." Pain said as he turned around his purple eyes fixed onto the village.

'Yes we will and then maybe I can find her and we can be a family again.' Konan thought as she looked at the village with pain.

(Back with Naruto on the train)

On the train the group of Fairy Tail mages were all seated together well except for Natsu. The dragon slayer was currently laying on the ground moaning in pain for his motion sickness.

"Gosh Natsu how pathetic can you get we have only been on the train for three minutes." Gray said not believing the dragon slayer was still so lame after two years of training.

"Don't worry Gray after two years of training I found a remedy to heal Natsu's motion sickness." Naruto chuckled with a evil gleam in his bright blue eyes as he watched the dragon slayer try to crawl away.

"Really that's wonderful Naruto your such a kind friend to help Natsu." Lucy said but regretted her words when she watched Naruto grab Natsu by the scarf and punch him on his head knocking him unconscious.

"See doctor Naruto can fix all illnesses." Naruto chuckled as Lucy had a sweat drop.

'Im starting to see why people are more afraid of Naruto than Erza.' The celestial wizard thought.

"That's a very effective method Naruto-kun I'm surprised I haven't thought of that before." Erza said with a creepy smile.

"Why thank you Erza-chan." Naruto said as he smiled back with a equally creepy smile.

Lucy watched the two mages. 'Ok they both scare me.' Lucy thought.

Erza turned her attention to Lucy. "You know i don't really know you that well Lucy why don't you tell me a little about yourself. Like what kind of magic you use." Erza said wanting to know her fellow guild member better.

"Well I use gate keys to summon celestial spirits to help me in a fight." Lucy said reveling her magic as she held her key ring up for everyone to see.

"A celestial wizard. I don't think I've ever had the chance to actually meet one." Erza said as Lucy smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking Erza what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked the female mage across from her.

"Erza's magic is beautiful it makes people bleed." Happy said not really answering the question.

"My magic isn't really pretty. I find Gray's magic much more beautiful than mine." Erza said as she looked at Fairy Tails stripper.

Gray brought his fist to his palm and slowly moved his hands to revel Fairy Tail's insignia made of ice "I use ice make magic to fight with ice." Gray said as he let the ice disappear out of his hand.

"Oh I get it your ice and Natsu is fire. That explains why you two never get along." Lucy said thinking she figured out why the two despise each other.

"No I just hate his guts." Gray said simply.

"Well I think we should talk about something a little more serious. Erza what is this mission your taking us on and how can it be so bad that you actually need help?" Naruto asked wanting to know more about what he was getting into.

"Well like I said I over heard some members of who I suspected to be apart of a dark guild speak of a sealed object they were looking for. They called it lullaby I didn't think much of it until I heard them confirm my suspicions about them being apart of a dark guild. They said their master Erigor would be happy that they found the lullaby." Erza said as she watched everyones reactions. She saw that everyone was confused besides Naruto.

"Hmm I see why you asked for help Erza-chan this could become very dangerous." Naruto said hearing the name before.

"I've never heard of this Erigor guy or lullaby could one of you two explain?" Lucy asked the two S class mages.

"Well Erigor was once a member of the light guild alliance but after the magic council banned killing he formed a dark guild just so they could kill." Naruto said bitterly not liking the man at all.

"He formed the guild Eisenwald to be more exact. So I would say we are up against an entire dark guild. That's why I would like help." Erza said adding onto the blonds explanation.

"But I've never heard of this lullaby before that's what has me at a loss." Erza said.

'Nothing good has come for the lullaby.' Kurama said in Naruto's head.

'Kurama do you know anything about the lullaby?' Naruto asked the biju in his head.

'Yes it was a cursed flute with deadly power, but the black wizard Zeref the one that created Acnologia I'm sure you know the both of them. He turned the flute into a demon with the power to kill hundreds by just listening to it's sound.' Kurama explained as Naruto's eyes grew wide.

'Thanks Kurama I'll tell the others about this.' Naruto said as he was about to cut the link.

'Hold it right there kit I want you to make me a promise.' Kurama said.

'What is it Kurama?' Naruto thought wondering what the biju might want.

'I want you to promise me you will destroy that damn flute and anything else that you find that Involves that man.' Kurama said as Naruto nodded his head.

'I promise Kurama I will.' Naruto said as his mind went back to reality.

Naruto looked at his fellow Fairy Tail mages before telling them what Kurama told him about lullaby. But he didn't mention the part about Kurama being the one who told him told him. Naruto lied and said he remembered lullaby from a book he read.

"So now we have to make sure we stop Erigor no matter what. If he gets ahold of the lullaby there is no telling what he would do." Erza said.

"Yea this is a mission we cannot fail. To many life's are on the line for that to happen. When I see that Erigor bastard I'll slice him in two." Naruto said ready to take Erigor down.

"Yea and I'll help you beat that asshole into the ground." Chopper said as Gray and happy nodded.

"Well let's rest up we should arrive at our destination in a few hours. And them we can focus on stopping Erigor and destroying the lullaby." Erza said as the entire group nodded in agreement as they prepared to face an entire dark guild.

Chapter end

I hope you liked the chapter I tried to make it interesting without it going on forever and making people lose interest but next chapter will probably wrap this arc up as I'm working my way to the more fun arcs to write.

And so you know Nagato will be able to walk and fight but the whole thing with him and konan was just to introduce the Akatsuki a little. But if you have any questions PM me or leave a comment


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own nothing

Chapter 16

As Naruto hopped off the train the blond mage looked at each of his fellow Fairy Tail mages. Erza just finished unloading all of her luggage and was dragging the massive cart over to where Gray and himself were. Lucy was arguing with happy and chopper saying something about not being fat or an asshole. And lastly Naruto shifted his gaze to where he thought his student was. However Naruto did not see the dragon slayer. So the blond started searching the train station for his apprentice but, could not find him anywhere.

'Ahhh where the hell is flame brain at!' Naruto screamed inside his head as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

'Kit you can't really be serious.' Kurama deadpanned inside of Naruto's head.

'What are you talking about Kurama?' Naruto asked the biju in his head but before he could get an answer Naruto heard a train whistle go off.

The blond turned around and watched the train slowly leave the station. As Naruto watched the train finally leave the station something clicked in his mind.

'Did I just do what I think I did.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

'Yes kit. You did.' Kurama answered sounding like he was fighting down a laugh.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted his voice grabbing the attention of all his friends.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Erza asked concerned if the blond was alright.

Naruto didn't answer he just dropped to his knees and started sulking.

"Hey Blondie what's the matter? And where is Natsu at?" A half naked Gray asked.

At the mention of Natsu the blond Biju slayer seemed to become even more depressed. But this time they got a reaction out of the blond. Naruto held up his shaking hand and pointed at the train that was almost completely out of sight.

"We left Natsu on the train." Naruto said in an almost dead tone shocking the rest of the group.

"How the hell did we forget that asshole he is pretty hard to forget." Chopper said happily.

"Damn this is my fault if we weren't so busy talking this wouldn't have happened. Please strike me for my penance." Erza said as she held her head out for Lucy to hit.

"No that's ok why don't we just try to save Natsu instead." Lucy said feeling a little awkward in the situation.

"Aye." Happy said wanting to help his friend.

"Yea I agree with Lucy. But how are we gonna help Natsu he is kinda on a moving train." Gray said pointing out the major complication blocking their objective of helping the dragon slayer.

"It's simple." Erza began as everyone looked towards her for answers.

"All we have to do is stop the train. And then we can go grab Natsu before continuing on." Erza explained with a sadistic look as she turned around and walked away.

"Aw shit I know that look I better stop her before things start getting damaged." Naruto said quickly as he took of after the requip mage before she could cause to much chaos.

The rest of the group watched in confusion as to what the two S class mages were up to.

"So is anyone else a little confused as to what Erza is gonna do. And why Naruto is so worried?" Lucy asked but she got her answer as she heard the intercom go off.

"Attention all guards to the station control center we need back up." A voice called over the speakers before he screamed in pain.

"Out of my way I need to save my comrade. Your wasting my time." A voice said that Lucy recognized as Erza's in the background.

"Erza-chan please stop this there is an easier way." Naruto's voiced called out in the background before the transmission cut out.

"Well there is your answer Lucy. Any more questions." Gray asked with a sweat drop.

"No I think I'm good." Lucy said with an equally big sweat drop.

(With Natsu)

Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes and pulled himself off the ground onto the seat beside him.

"Aww where the hell is everyone please don't tell me they left me here." Natsu said to himself before he had to hold his mouth due to his extreme motion sickness.

Natsu's mind was racing trying to figure a way out of the situation he was in. But the dragon slayer didn't have much of a chance to accomplish anything thanks to the presence of a new arrival.

"Well what do we have here a little Fairy Tail fly all by himself. You just think your so great. You and all of your little light guild friends don't you." A male voice spoke.

Natsu looked up to see a man with long black hair tied in a pony tail. He had a long sleeve white shirt with matching white pants. The dragon slayer did not speak to the man he just sat in place with his arms crossed.

"What you to good to speak with me." The man growled as he slammed his foot Into Natsu's face.

"When I give master Erigor the lullaby he will wipe all you pathetic pieces of garbage like you of the map." The man chuckled as a magic circle appeared on his foot.

"Shadow kick!" He yelled as a blast of pure shadows blasted Natsu across the train car.

"You wanna fight?" Natsu asked weakly as he stood up only to fall back down from his motion sickness.

"Ha is this really a Fairy Tail mage? Your absolutely pathetic. I guess Fairy Tail is an overrated guild after all." The man mocked laughing at the downed dragon slayer and his guild.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he fought to stand up trying to ignore his motion sickness.

"Say what ever you want about me but no one insults Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared but he and his attacker were suddenly thrown to the ground as the train came to a complete stop.

The man that attacked Natsu dropped something out of his jacket as he fell. The dragon slayer looked up to watch the man quickly grab a strange flute with a skull on top and place it back in his jacket. The pink haired teen ignored the strange flute he was more concerned about teaching the man in front of him a lesson.

"Oh yea I'm feeling a lot better now. And just thinking about knocking you around fires me up." Natsu said as fire started to spin around his hands.

"Tch like I'm scared of you punk." The man laughed.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked randomly out of the blue.

"It's kageyama. What's it to you fairy fly?" The now named kageyama asked.

"Well over the two years Naruto thought me how to fight he said it was common curtesy to ask someone their name before you kick their ass." Natsu chuckled before he took off at incredible speed causing kageyama's eyes to widen.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu yelled as he sent a flaming fist to kageyama's face sending him straight into the next train car.

"Not so tuff now are you." Natsu laughed before he was sent to the ground as the train began to move again.

'Aww shit not this again.' Natsu thought as he held his mouth trying to fight the motion sickness.

"Your gonna pay for that you little shit." Kageyama hissed as he walked back into the train car.

Natsu's eyes widened as he watched the man stager back into the train car. He was bruised and a little bloodied but he was still walking.

"I really don't have the time to deal with you so I'll make it quick. Shadow strike!" Kageyama yelled as multiple whips made of shadows wrapped around Natsu and tossed him out of the train car.

As Natsu flew in the air the dragon slayer prepared to hit the ground. However Natsu felt something grab his arm and as the pink haired teen looked up he saw his master and friend Naruto Roronoa.

"Alright Erza-chan I have him you can stop." Naruto called out from on top of the magic four wheeler.

Erza nodded and made a complete stop. Almost causing Naruto to slid off. The blond biju slayer tossed Natsu onto the ground as he hopped off the magic four wheeler and the rest of the team got out as well.

"What the hell was that for jerk!" Natsu yelled standing up.

"That's for being the worlds biggest pussy. I mean come on motion sickness really." Naruto said ignoring he was the one that left his student in that predicament.

"Yea flame brain how lame can you get." Gray teased.

"Hey I can't help it you jerks all left me on that damn train and then some guy attacked me. I hope he takes that wired flute he had and shoves it up his ass." Natsu grumbled grabbing Erza's attention at the mention of flute.

Erza quickly ran up to the dragon slayer and started to shake him wildly.

"Natsu tell me everything you can about that man." Erza demanded.

"Well he had black hair tied in a pony tail. He hated light guilds and besides his flute and attacking me he said something about singing a lullaby to some Erigor guy or something like that." Natsu said a little confused why that guy would do the last part.

"You idiot. That man was a member of Eisenwald the dark guild we are after! And he even had the lullaby that we are trying to stop them from using and you let him get away." Erza shouted as she slapped Natsu across the face in anger.

The dragon slayer was sent to the ground hard from the strike and watched as Erza slowly approached him to continue the beating. However his sensei saved him by grabbing Erza on the shoulder and stopping her in her tracks.

"Um Erza-chan don't forget I kinda knocked Natsu unconscious so he couldn't have heard anything." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

Erza quickly picked Natsu up and dusted him off.

"My apologies Natsu but if Eisenwald really does have the lullaby we can't waste anytime. Everyone in the magic four wheeler we will follow the train and hopefully stop Eisenwald." Erza said as everyone nodded and hopped into the vehicle.

Erza walked over to the driver seat and felt someone grab her shoulder again.

"Erza-chan your wasting a lot magic why not let me drive. And you rest up." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you for your concern  
Naruto-kun. But I will be alright." Erza said as she smiled back and climbed in the driver seat.

Naruto nodded and jumped back in the roof of the vehicle.

(On the train)

Erigor also known by his alias the death god and leader of the dark guild Eisenwald. Was setting on a chair in one of the train cars and looked to his seconded in command.

"So kageyama did you find the lullaby?" Erigor asked as he watched kageyama reach in his jacket.

"Yea Erigor. It took me awhile to break the seal but I got the lullaby right here." Kageyama said as he handed the flute to Erigor.

"Very good kageyama and I take it no one figured out you had it." Erigor said while he was inspecting the flute.

"Well about that Erigor. I got into a fight with some mage from Fairy Tail and before I knocked him off the train I think he saw the lullaby." Kageyama said and had to quickly avoid Erigor's scythe.

"You idiot! You let him see the flute and didn't kill him." Erigor shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry Erigor. Please don't kill me." Kageyama begged getting on his hands and knees.

"No I'm not gonna kill you. But we are getting off on the next stop to deal with those Fairy Tail flies." Erigor said darkly.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was gripping the roof of the magic four wheeler as hard as he could. As Erza whipped around turn after turn before coming to a stop in front of a crowd of people standing around the Oshibana train station.

As the blond hopped off the roof he watched the door swing open and Gray toss out an extremely motion sick Natsu.

"I think Erza killed him." Chopper said as he hopped out as well.

"Aye. Poor Natsu." Happy said looking at his downed friend.

"We don't have time to deal with Natsu. We have to find Eisenwald and I feel they are the cause of all this commotion." Erza said as she walked towards the crowd.

"Yea we better go investigate what's going on. Happy carry Natsu I feel like he is gonna be down for awhile." Naruto said as he walked off with chopper jumping on his head.

Happy nodded as he activated his transformation and grew wings. The little blue cat then grabbed the dragon slayer and followed the rest of the Fairy Tail mages.

Naruto and Erza were walking ahead as everyone else followed behind. The group made their way to the entrance of the station before they were stopped.

"Halt there is a situation going on inside the station. And all civilians are forbidden from entering." A rune knight said holding his hand out.

Naruto used his sound magic and heard Erza's thoughts and acted quickly before the rune knight got hurt.

"We are from Fairy Tail. We are here to resolve the situation." Naruto said as he opened his shirt a little to show his guild mark.

Naruto watched the man inspect his guild mark and decided to read his thoughts.

'This kid seems like a legit Fairy Tail mage maybe they can help. But if they can't oh well I'm not helping those dark guild guys are monsters.'

Naruto looked at the man with a small but off anger before walking by him.

"Don't worry buddy we won't be needing your help anyway." The biju slayer said as he walked away inside not caring to see the mans shocked reaction.

The rest of the group looked at Naruto from a moment before they followed after the blond.

"Naruto-kun what was that all about?" Erza asked as she caught up to the blond.

"It's nothing Erza-chan just some people make me sick. Saving their own skin when they should be protecting the weak." Naruto said in a low voice as Erza figured out what he meant.

The two mages walked in silence until they heard Lucy scream.

"Holy shit what happened to them!" Lucy yelled pointing at all of the beaten rune knights that littered the hallway.

"My guess is these are the guys that tried to stand up to Eisenwald." Naruto said as he activated his sharingan to check their vitals.

"They were up against an entire dark guild they didn't stand a chance. Naruto-kun is their any survivors?" Erza asked looking to the blond.

"Yea it looks like they are all fine. A little beaten and exhausted but they will live." Naruto said simply as he continued to walk.

Lucy watched the blond walk and turned to Gray.

"Um Gray if you don't mind me asking how did he know that they were all fine without checking them?" Lucy asked the ice make mage in a whisper.

"Well Lucy Naruto has three different magics. One of them is his families bloodline limit that only members of his family can use." Gray began but a voice cut him off.

"You know Lucy if you wanna know something just ask it's not like I can't hear your thoughts. So there is no point in whispering." Naruto said as he turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to ask questions I shouldn't have." Lucy said trying to apologies but Naruto waved it off.

"No it's alright Lucy but if you want to know I'll tell you later. Right now we have to focus on taking out Erigor and Eisenwald." Naruto said as he turned back around.

"Yea your right let's go."  
Lucy said as she continued to walk.

Eventually the group of mages came to a large room and Fairy Tail's strongest team came face to face with the entire Eisenwald guild.

"Well look what we have hear boys. Some Fairy Tail flies." A man floating in the sky holding a scythe said.

"So your Erigor give us the lullaby and we can end this quickly." Erza said in a commanding tone.

"No I don't think I will. After all the hard work I went thru to get my hands on this flute. I'm gonna put this baby to some good use." Erigor laughed as he held out the lullaby.

"What in the hell do you want the lullaby for anyway." Gray growled.

Erigor chuckled and opened his mouth to talk but was stopped.

"He plans to head to the guild masters meeting and play the lullaby killing all of the masters." Naruto said calmly reading Erigor's thoughts before the dark mage could lie about his plans.

Erigor gritted his teeth at how easily the blond figured out his plans.

"Kageyama you and everyone else dispatch these pests while I go execute the plan." Erigor ordered before he took off with incredible speed.

"Yea I got this we will kick the shit out of these Fairy Tail flies." Kageyama laughed as he looked at the mages.

Natsu heard kageyama's voice and stood up.

"Your that bastard from the train without a doubt. I'd remember that voice anywhere." Natsu growled as he was about to rush the man but Naruto stopped him.

"No Natsu I want you and Gray to chase down Erigor. He plans to play the lullaby at the guild masters meeting you have to go stop him and save the old man." Naruto ordered as the dragon slayer nodded.

"Alright Naruto I won't let you down. I'll leave you to deal with these punks." Natsu grinned as he took off with Gray after Erigor.

"Oh no you don't. Rayule your with me we are stopping them." Kageyama said as the two dark mages hopped away.

Naruto watched the dark mages chase after his friends before he shifted his gaze to the rest of the Eisenwald guild.

"Erza-chan why don't you all take a break I'll take on these guys." Naruto said as he picked chopper up off his head and placed him down gently.

"You can't be serious there is so many of them they completely out number us." Lucy said not believing the blonds words.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll try to be quick." Naruto said as he started to walk towards all the members of Eisenwald.

Lucy turned to Erza who had not spoken a word or tried to stop the blond in anyway possible.

"Erza are you gonna let him fight all by himself. He is heavily out numbered we should help." Lucy said not wanting to see her new friend get hurt.

"He shall be fine he does this sort of thing all the time." Erza said calmly not showing any signs of concern for the blond mage.

"Yea Lucy don't worry two years ago Naruto was known as the third strongest member in the whole guild. And after two years of training I don't know if anyone could beat him." Happy said much to the shock of Lucy as she turned and watched her fellow blond mage.

Naruto walked calmly towards the crowd off men with his eyes closed not intimidated in the least bit.

"Look at this guys he is trying to show off and look all cool." One of the Eisenwald members laughed.

"I know why don't we teach him a lesson." Another said as two men rushed Naruto with their swords ready to strike the blond down.

One of the Eisenwald members watched his comrades approach the boy.

'He is a member of Fairy Tail. He has blond hair blue eyes and three swords and has a red head female for a teammate it can't be them.' The fat Eisenwald member thought.

Naruto still had his eyes closed not bothering to look at the men that were about to end his life. As the men brought their swords down the blond mage moved swiftly passed each strike without opening his eyes or moving from the spot where he was standing.

"Wha..how the hell did you do that?" One of Naruto's attackers asked.

Naruto simply opened his eyes reveling his sharingan. "I can hear you." The blond said as he held up his hand.

"Be destroyed be your own voices." Naruto said calmly confusing the dark mage.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The man shouted.

But as soon as the man finished his sentence he was hit by a massive shock wave of pure sound. As he and the other man that attacked Naruto were sent flying back.

The remaining members were shocked at how the young blond in front of them easily defeated two of their members.

"So who is next?" Naruto asked with a smirk and watched another group of men charge at him.

Over with Lucy she was watching the blond mage in awe as he defeated every person that attacked him with ease.

"Wow. I knew Naruto was strong but this is insane." Lucy said not believing her eyes.

"Yea I know and Naruto isn't even trying." Chopper said happily watching his friend fight.

"Come on you have to be joking right. He has to be trying just look at him." Lucy said pointing to the blond.

"No Naruto is only using his sound magic and his sharingan. He hasn't even pulled out at least one of his swords yet or used his main magic." Chopper said analyzing his friend.

"How does his magic work anyway? And why does he have three swords?" Lucy asked wanting to get some answers about the blond.

"Well asshole Naruto has his families bloodline limit the sharingan that he inherited from his mother. It helps him read movements cast illusions and he can check someone's magic levels. Then he has his sound magic that he uses to read minds and cause shockwaves of pure sound. And finally the reason he uses three swords is that it's a technique Naruto's father invented to where the user fights with three swords at the same time." Chopper explained giving Lucy a brief description.

"That's amazing but what about his third magic." Lucy asked.

"Sorry Naruto told me to kept that a secret." Chopper said.

"Really how come." Lucy asked confused.

"Cause Naruto doesn't want people knowing about it. All I'm gonna say is that he posses a lost magic that many people would try to get their hands on no matter what the cost." Chopper said explaining the importance of the secret as Lucy nodded.

Back with Naruto the blond was still standing in the same spot as before. Members of Eisenwald completely defeated and unconscious surrounding him.

"Well this is boring can you guys at least put up a decent fight?" Naruto asked the last remaining guild members.

"You wanna go punk I'll knock the shit out of you." One of the men growled.

"No stop this." The fat member of Eisenwald said as his fellow members all looked to him.

"Why should we? This punk isn't nothing special." The man chuckled.

"You don't get it that boy and the red head over there. They are Oberon Naruto and Titania Erza! The king and queen of fairies!" The man shouted shocking everyone in the room including Lucy.

"You guys are the Oberon and Titania." Lucy said weakly pointing to Naruto and Erza knowing the names as two of the strongest wizards in all of Fiore.

"Yes we are. We never really asked for the name in all honesty it's a little embarrassing." Erza said calmly with her arms crossed as she watched her secret crush though it wasn't much of a secret fight.

"Well this has been fun." Naruto said before he disappeared with an incredible display of speed.

"But I'm bored now." The blond said as he appeared across the room and sheathed one of his swords. As the sword clicked back in place all of the reaming members of Eisenwald fell to the ground unconscious.

"Way to go Naruto your the best!" Chopper and happy yelled together.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to his friends.

"I must say Naruto-kun you are now in a league all your own I couldn't even follow your speed." Erza said with a smile complementing the blond.

"Yea Naruto I didn't know you were so strong." Lucy said looking at the blond in a new light.

"Well he did kind of cut a steel boat in half when he rescued you from that one creep." Chopper said.

Lucy had a sweat drop at her forgetfulness and was about to speak. But the arrival of a new voice stopped her.

"Guys we have a serious problem." Naruto and everyone turned to the voice to see Gray leaning over a railing.

(With Natsu)

Natsu was getting frustrated every single place he checked for Erigor he found absolutely nothing.

"Dammit where is this guy at?" Natsu yelled to himself after stumbling Into another empty room.

'Thats right you little piece of shit just stand there.' Kageyama thought as he appeared out of a shadow behind Natsu preparing to attack the dragon slayer.

As kageyama focused his magical energy to prepare his attack he closed his eyes and opened them for a spilt second. But noticed the pink haired mage was gone.

"What were did he go?" Kageyama said to know one in particular.

However the dark mage got his answer when he felt the tip of a sword against his back.

"I'm behind you." Natsu said in a serious voice.

"How did you do that?" Kageyama gasped not believing the dragon slayer could move so quick.

"It's simple I knew you were following me so I made this little trap. Now tell me where is Erigor!" Natsu yelled not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Like I'd tell you punk. But my guess is he is playing a little song for you masters and his friends." Kageyama said as he started to laugh.

Natsu gritted his teeth at the mans words. The dragon slayer decided to shut the laughing man up so Natsu brought his swords back.

"Fire dragon burning slash!" Natsu yelled as fire engulfed his sword before he swung the flaming sword at kageyama. Sending a stream of fire in a crescent shape to his back.

The result was kageyama sent flying into the wall and breaking through to the other side. Natsu walked over to the massive hole and looked outside.

"Aww you have got to be kidding me." The dragon slayer moaned as he saw a giant wind barrier trapping him.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked up to his friend and fellow mage. And watched the half naked teen jump down to where he and the rest of their team were besides Natsu.

"Could you say that again Gray I don't think I heard right." Erza said not happy at all.

"Well after I defeated one of those Eisenwald guys that chased after me. I looked off a balcony and noticed that we are trapped in a giant wind barrier." Gray said explaining their predicament

"Is there anyway to get around it?" Lucy asked the ice make mage while Naruto and chopper walked away to investigate.

"I can only see two ways off getting around it one we could find someone who can dispel the barrier or we just dig under the barrier." Gray said not serious about the seconded one.

"Yes we are in a predicament. None of us know any form of dispelling magic." Erza said as she noticed Natsu running to the group.

"Guys I got bad news we are trapped." The dragon slayer yelled as he stopped in front of the group.

"We already know flame brain. We are trying to figure a way to escape." Gray growled as the two butted heads.

"I was trying to be helpful asshole." Natsu growled.

"Enough both of you! We don't have time to fight the master is in danger and we need to get out of here fast." Erza said stopping the two mages.

"Hey Erza I have an idea but it involves that fatty Lucy." Happy said pointing to the blond.

"Shut the hell up you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled not wanting to be called fat.

Happy turned around and started to sulk.

"I'm sorry I just thought if I gave Lucy this gate key she could use it to summon a spirt to dig under the barrier." Happy said sadly holding a golden key.

"Oh happy your the best ever!" Lucy yelled snatching the gate key away from the small cat to inspect. As the rest of the group had sweat drops.

"Wait a minute this is that one creeps gate key. Happy did you steal this?" Lucy asked picking the talking cat up and looked him in the eyes.

"No Lucy that Virgo lady gave it to me and said she wanted you to have it. But I forgot to give it to you." Happy said as everyone face faulted at the cats antics.

"Well instead of interrogating happy how about you summon that spirt to get us out of here." Erza said.

"But what about Naruto he isn't here should we go find him?" Natsu asked noticing the absence of his sensei.

"No Naruto-kun can look after himself we don't have time to waste looking for him." Erza said as everyone nodded.

"Alright then I open the gate of the maiden Virgo!" Lucy called holding out her key.

(With Naruto and chopper)

Naruto and chopper walked away from their group of friends to go look at the wind barrier for themselves.

"Naruto what are we doing out here?" Chopper asked his friend from atop of His place on Naruto's head.

Naruto walked over to the barrier and ran his hands through it.

"We are trying to find a way out of here." Naruto said simply as he plucked his hand from the barrier.

"Out of all the times that asshole Konohamaru would have been useful he isn't here." Chopper said happily.

"Yea that's true chopper." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"But we won't need him I've already figured a way out." Naruto said reaching for Kurama's sword.

"How are you gonna do that Naruto?" Chipped asked.

"My father showed me how to control my swords. To where I could brush against the softest of things without leaving a mark to slicing the hardest steel in half. But to save the master I will cut the wind itself." Naruto said as he swung his sword straight through the barrier dispelling it.

Chopper watched in awe even though the talking cat has been by Naruto's side for almost two years he was still amazed by the blond.

"That's awesome Naruto I can't believe you dispelled it with just your sword." Chopper said happily.

"It was nothing. But we should go meet with everyone else." Naruto said looking at his friends crawling out of a small hole.

Erza was making her was out of the hole Virgo dug when she saw someone hold out a hand. The requip mage took the hand and looked up to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun how did you get out of the barrier?" Erza asked as she looked to where the wind barrier used to be.

"He cut the wind." Chopper said happily doing a dance.

"He cut the wind!" Lucy and Gray yelled in disbelief.

"Yea it wasn't that big of a deal but we are getting off topic. It looks like Natsu and happy already took after Erigor. I'm gonna stay here for a little while and make sure everything is under control why don't you guys go catch up with Natsu I'll catch up later." Naruto said as he turned around and waved goodbye.

"Alright Naruto-kun be safe and catch up too us soon." Erza said as she walked over to the magic four wheeler.

A few hundred yards over from the Fairy Tail mages kageyama was watching them. "I'm not gonna let you ruin our plans." Kageyama growled as he took off.

(With Natsu)

Natsu was traveling at a remarkable speed over a large canyon thanks to his partner Happy who was using his max speed. The dragon slayer was using his heightened sense of smell to locate their target Erigor. And stop him before he could use the lullaby.

"Happy he is a few hundred yards that way." Natsu shouted as he pointed ahead.

"Aye Natsu." Happy said as he took off even faster in the direction of Erigor.

After a few minutes of flying Natsu and Happy noticed Erigor flying at a leisure pace towards clover town where the guild masters were.

"Happy bring me in fast." Natsu ordered.

Happy nodded and took off like a bullet and dropped Natsu sending the dragon slayer sailing right into Erigor.

"Hey bastard take this!" Natsu roared as he delivered a powerful flaming punch onto the unaware Erigor's head.

The result was the dark mage sent flying into the railroad bridge below with a thud. Erigor staggered up from the hit and looked at Natsu with anger covering his face.

"You little fairy flies just don't know when to quit do you." Erigor growled as he watched Natsu land safely in front of him.

"No we really don't but that's why Fairy Tail is number one." Natsu said with a grin as he pulled his sword out.

"I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug look off your face you little shit." Erigor growled as he took off after Natsu.

Natsu ducked under a swing from Erigor's scythe and quickly attacked with his sword. The dragon slayer made contact with the dark mage giving him a rather decent sized cut on the stomach.

"Aww dammit. You will pay for that you fly." Erigor yelled as he jumped back away from Natsu.

Natsu ignored the man and took off to engage him again. 'Shit I can't fight this kid close up I gotta create some distance.' Erigor thought before he got an idea.

"Storm bringer!" Erigor shouted as he sent a large tornado of wind at the dragon slayer

Having built up to much speed Natsu could not avoid the close range attack. So the tornado struck the dragon slayer sending him off his feet flying back.

"Shit that hurt." Natsu said as he stood up and noticed he lost his sword.

The dragon slayer looked behind him to see his sword stuck into the bridge. 'Well looks like I can't use my sword now.' Natsu thought as he turned back around to Erigor.

"Aww what's the matter you get hit one time and your done." Erigor mocked.

"Not a chance you bastard I'm just getting started. Fire dragons roar!" Natsu yelled as he breathed a massive stream of fire.

"Oh no you don't. Storm wall!" Erigor said creating a wall of wind to counter Natsu's attack.

However as the two attacks collided Erigor sensed something behind him. The dark mage turned his head just in time to see Natsu behind him and moved away to avoid a sneak attack.

"Damn I thought I had you that time." Natsu growled.

"I guess your just not good enough but enough playing around I have a meeting to get to." Erigor said as wind started to surround his body.

"Storm Mail." Erigor said in a low voice.

"I don't care what it is I'm gonna take you down." Natsu growled as his fists burst into flames.

Natsu rushed at Erigor bringing his arm back ready to strike. But as the dragon slayer got closer to the dark mage his fire was completely put out.

"What the hell." Natsu said as he stopped in his tracks and heard Erigor laugh.

"My storm mail not only protects me but it also snuffs out weak flames like yours." Erigor said.

"Well then I'll just to pummel you with my fist!" Natsu yelled as he charged Erigor.

"Man your an idiot. Storm shred!" Erigor called out as a barrage of wind blades flew at the dragon slayer forming small cuts all over Natsu's body as they made contact. But the dark mage wasn't finished.

"Storm bringer!" Erigor yelled as he sent another tornado at Natsu sending him flying back.

Happy watched from the sidelines as his best friend was being beaten around with ease. The dragon slayer would just stand back up only to get knocked down again by the dark mage. However now Natsu was not getting up he was just laying face down on the ground.

"Natsu don't give up! What would Naruto say if he saw this. Remember all he showed you over the past two years. Get up and fight!" Happy yelled trying to get the dragon slayer to fight back.

'Happy is right I spent two years training to become strong so I could Protect my friends so I could find Igneel and Lisanna. I just have to remember what Naruto showed me.' The dragon slayer thought when he remembered something.

(Flashback)

In a small clearing a blond haired teen was standing over a beaten and exhausted Natsu.

"Stand up." Naruto ordered.

Natsu stumbled to his feet only to fall down to his knees. "How can I beat you. Your fighting style is flawless I just can't win." Natsu gasped about to give up.

Naruto closed his eyes before kicking the dragon slayer hard into a tree.

"You know something Natsu I used to think the same way as you." Naruto said as he walked over to the almost unconscious mage.

"Oh yea and how were you like me?" Natsu asked as blood poured from his mouth.

"Whenever I would fight someone stronger than me or I found someone who had a skill that I couldn't counter. I would give up just like you are. But my brother told me something that changed that." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"Oh and what did he say?" Natsu asked weakly.

"He told me that no one technique or person is perfect. Everything has a weakness it's just a matter if finding it. Think on those words Natsu we shall train some more tomorrow." Naruto said as he turned around and walked away.

(Flashback end)

"I think I get what you meant now Naruto. And I've already figured out this guys weakness." Natsu said as his entire body was engulfed in flames.

"You don't learn do you idiot. My wind will blow your flames out every time." Erigor yelled as his wind mail started to disappear.

"What the hell is that!" Erigor shouted as his wind mail finally vanished.

"Wind can also fuel a fire. So looks like my flames were too much for your wind." Natsu said with a grin as he took off towards Erigor.

"Oh no you don't I won't be defeated." Erigor shouted in defiance.

"Fire dragons sword horn!" A burning Natsu yelled as he rammed head first into Erigor sending the man flying already unconscious.

Natsu watched the man lay on the ground for a moment before sighing. 'I did it sensei I won.' Natsu thought as he looked in the sky.

"You did it Natsu!" Happy yelled as he jumped into his friends arms.

As the two were celebrating Natsu noticed Erza speeding towards him on a magic four wheeler. The dragon slayer watched as Erza stopped the vehicle and hopped down and Gray and Lucy walked out from the Inside.

"Oh hey guys." Natsu said with a grin waving to his friends.

"I take it from your smile that you defeated Erigor." Erza said noticing the pink haired mage looked like he went through a hard fight.

"Yea he is laying over there." Natsu said as he pointed to the unconscious Erigor.

"Pretty nice flame brain I'm surprised you actually won." Gray said instantly setting the dragon slayer off.

"You wanna fight asshole!" Natsu yelled getting in Gray's face.

"Do those two ever stop fighting?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

"Only when Naruto or Erza beat them senseless." Happy said as he watched Erza punch both of the boys on the head.

As the group if mages talked a man raised out of a shadow by the magic four wheeler. 'Man tricking those guys to carry me with them was easy. But I can't believe master Erigor lost to that idiot. I might as well take the lullaby and finish the job myself.' Kageyama thought as he snuck over to Erigor and took the lullaby before getting on the magic four wheeler.

"Hey what the hell is he doing?" Lucy yelled as she noticed kageyama on the magic four wheeler.

"It's been fun fairy flies but I gotta go don't wanna be late for the meeting." Kageyama said holding up the lullaby before driving off.

"Stop him!" Erza yelled as she ran after kageyama but quickly fell to the ground.

"Erza!" Everyone yelled as Natsu and Gray both caught their falling friend.

"I'm fine everyone don't worry. I just used to much of my magic energy while driving." Erza said as she tried to pick herself up.

"Take it easy Erza-chan." The voice of Naruto said as everyone turned to the new arrival.

"Naruto your hear that was fast." Lucy said.

"Yea the rune knights had everything under control so chopper flew me over here." The blond said as he walked to the group.

"What are we gonna do that kageyama guy has the lullaby and a head start." Gray said as he looked to Naruto for answers.

Naruto simply bent down and picked Erza up bridal style. Causing the girl to turn as red as her hair. "Chopper is exhausted from flying and I would say so is happy. So we do all we can do run and hope we make it in time." The blond said as he took off in a sprint his friends following close behind.

(With Makarov)

The short master of Fairy Tail was currently setting outside on a rock. He was giggling like the pervert he was looking at the photo spread in sorcerer weekly. However the master stopped when he felt another presence around him. The master looked over and saw a beaten and bloody man holding a strange flute.

"Excuse me master Makarov. My name is kageyama and I am a traveling musician and I was wondering if I could play a song for you." Kageyama said holding out the lullaby.

Makarov watched the boy and more importantly the flute in his hands. 'That flute defiantly contains dark magic but let's see where this goes.' Makarov thought.

"Alright my boy play me something." Makarov said as he watched kageyama bring the flute to his lips.

(With Naruto)

The blond mage was moving as fast as he could without leaving his friends behind with Erza in his arms. Eventually the blond came to an opening in the tree line and saw his master talking with kageyama.

"Naruto-kun there he is hurry and stop him." Erza said watching the man pull the lullaby closer to his lips.

"Don't do anything." A voice called out as Naruto turned around.

"Master Bob and Goldmine. What do you mean don't do anything?" Naruto asked looking at the two guild masters behind him.

"Just watch Makarov has everything under control." Goldmine said as he smirked.

Naruto and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages all looked at their master and watched to see what would happen.

As kageyama hesitantly brought the lullaby to his lips he was stopped when Makarov spoke.

"You know boy even if you kill me nothing will change. There will still be weak people in the world. But I guess humans are just weak in general that is why we form guilds. Where one can form bonds with other people and not only become friends but as a family. And even though most people have lived through so much pain the members of your guild will always be there to help you passed the hardships." Makarov said completely shocking kageyama with his words.

The dark mage fell to his knees in defeat. "You are right master. Thank you for telling me that." Kageyama said as he threw the lullaby away from him.

"Master your alright!" Erza yelled as she and the rest of the fairy tail mages crowded their master.

"I'm surprised you didn't get hurt gramps." Natsu chuckled taking a short at the old wizards age.

"Of course I am you damn brats." Makarov said with fake anger.

"Aww don't be like that shorty." Naruto teased patting his master on his head as everyone laughed at their masters expense.

A few feet away to where kageyama threw the lullaby the flute started to glow. "I'm tired of waiting I will take all of your souls now." Lullaby yelled grabbing everyones attention.

All the mages watched as the small flute shifted into a giant monster. "How the hall are we gonna beat that." Lucy said afraid.

"Don't worry we got this." Naruto chuckled as Erza, Natsu and Gray all stood beside him.

"You little worms think you can defeat me?" The lullaby roared not intimidating the four mages at all.

"Your more annoying than flame brain." Gray shouted as he jumped in the air.

"Ice make cannon!" Gray yelled forming a cannon out of ice and shot a blast of ice at the lullaby.

"I'm not gonna let you have all the fun snowman. Fire dragons roar!"  
Natsu yelled breathing a stream of fire.

As the two attacks collided with the giant monster. The lullaby staggered backwards before roaring. "Is that the best you have?" The lullaby taunted.

"No it's not. Heavens wheel!" Erza called from above the monster raining a multitude of swords onto the lullaby.

The guild masters were watching the four mages battle the monster from a distance and were impressed.

"Mackey your little wizards really are strong." Master bob said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with bob they are very impressive." Goldmine added in.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Makarov said.

All the masters were wondering what the short master meant but got their answer when they saw the lullaby topple over completely sliced in half.

"That was easier that I thought. And nothing bad happened." Naruto said as he landed in front of everyone sheathing his sword.

But the blond spoke to soon when suddenly half of lullaby's body fell on top of the guild masters meeting hall. Smashing it to pieces.

"Well isn't that just the darnedest thing." Naruto said as he watched his master pass out due to witnessing the destruction he and his fellow mages made.

"Well guys this is normally the time Fairy Tail makes it's exit." Natsu said as he picked up his master and took of running as the rest of the Fairy Tail mages followed.

"They are just gonna leave like that." Kageyama said not believing they would just demolish a building and run.

"That's Fairy Tail for you." Goldmine chuckled patting the boys shoulders.

"They remained me of us when we were younger but they are even stronger." Master Bob said as he and the rest of the guild masters and kageyama watched the Fairy Tail mages run.

Chapter end

So here is chapter 16 and I think it's my longest chapter yet and if you have any questions or ideas about the story message me or leave a comment.

And if you haven't noticed I tweaked the first four chapters there isn't much of an improvement but they are easier to read and I fixed most of the errors.

But tell me what you think of the chapter I hope the fight scenes were good I wanted them to be interesting. And finally I've gotten a lot of good feedback about putting chopper in the story and I wanted to say that he is probably the last one piece character to be in this story if anyone is wondering


	17. Chapter 17

Before I start check out my new story Fairy Tail's Crystal Guardian if you get the chance it's pretty good as a lot better than this story in my opinion.

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 17

Naruto yawned as he rose out of bed his little companion chopper who was laying by his side was still deep in sleep. The blond hopped out of bed carefully not wanting to disturb the sleeping cat. Naruto quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast when the blond heard something approaching from behind.

"Good morning chopper." The blond said cheerfully as he began to make some breakfast for him and his small friend.

"Morning Naruto are you excited for today?" The cat asked as he hoped onto a chair at the table.

"What is today?" Naruto asked as he began frying some fish for Chopper.

"Today is the day that Natsu and Erza are gonna fight. Don't tell me you forgot." Chopper said with a laugh.

"Oh yea that is today I completely forgot." Naruto said as he placed the cooked fish on a plate for chopper and handed him the food.

"So who are you gonna be cheering for to win?" Chopper asked knowing his friends affections for the red head.

"Well if Natsu let's Erza beat him I'll never her the end of it. So I'd have to say as long as Erza doesn't win I'm happy." Naruto said as he started his own breakfast.

"Aww but you don't wanna see your friend get beat up do you?" Chopped snickered as he held his fish up to eat.

Suddenly a knife came flying through the air cutting into Chopper's fish and carrying it to the wall were it stayed pinned. Naruto turned around his sharingan spinning glaring at the talking cat.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Naruto growled not intimating the small cat at all.

"I never said she was your girlfriend." Chopper giggled placing his hands over his mouth.

Naruto turned red from embarrassment for his poor choice of words. However that embarrassment quickly turned to anger as Naruto growled at the small cat.

"Chopper you have three seconds to run before I slice you in two. Naruto said as his hand drifted to one of his swords.

"Aye." Chopper said as he flew out the window.

Naruto dashed after the cat with a tick mark. "I said run not fly you coward. Get back over here!" Naruto yelled out the window wildly swinging his sword in the air.

(In front of Lucy's apartment)

Lucy had just finished kicking a half naked Gray out of her house. After she had gotten dressed Lucy went outside to walk to with Gray and now the two Fairy Tail mages were currently on their way to the guild where Natsu and Erza were going to fight. Gray however heard a strage sound and turned to his friend.

"Hey Lucy do you hear something?" Gray asked as he turned around in the direction of the noise.

"Yea it almost sounds like Chopper." Lucy said as she squinted her eyes.

"HELP ME YOU ASSHOLES!" Chopper yelled speeding towards the pair.

"It is Chopper! But what is he flying away from?" Gray asked as he watched the cat close in on them.

"Chopper get over here and die like a man!" Naruto yelled as he came into view.

"There your answer." Lucy said with a sweat drop as the small cat dashed downward from the sky and hid behind Lucy.

"Lucy protect me from Naruto with your face!" Chopper screamed in terror.

"Hell no! Gray a little help?" Lucy asked as she turned her head to see Gray running off.

"Sorry Lucy I wanna live!"  
Gray called yelled back as he slowly disappeared.

"Gray you bastard!" Chopper and Lucy yelled together but they both froze when they heard a voice.

"Lucy I'm surprised trying to help a dead cat. Well it's your funeral." Naruto chuckled as both Lucy and chopper gulped.

(In front of Fairy Tail)

In front of the Fairy Tail guild almost all the members were gathered around in a circle. In the center of the circle was the fire dragon slayer and one of Naruto's students Natsu Dragneel. He was currently standing across from Naruto's teammate the Titania Erza Scarlet the Queen of Fairies.

"So Neji-kun who do you think will win?" Cana asked her boyfriend as they watched the two.

"It could go either way in all honestly, but just by the way Natsu holds himself now. He is different than the Natsu we knew two years ago." Neji replied calmly.

"Yea I'll give it to flame brain he did improve. But that idiot still gets motion sickness and he about ruined our whole mission because of it." Gray said as he walked over to his friends.

"That's right Gray you were on a mission with Natsu so you know better than any of us what he can do." Cana said as she started to chug another bottle of whiskey.

"Yea I could tell he had improved, but I didn't really see that much to make me think he could take on Erza." Gray said as he shifted his gaze to the dragon slayer.

"But look at that idiot he doesn't look nervous at all he is just standing there. It's not like him at all." Gray pointed out.

"Of course not Gray over the two years I trained that idiot I beat every lesson I could teach into him. Like how to observe your opponent rather than straight on attacking them." The voice of Naruto said as they all saw the blond walking over dragging Chopper and Lucy along the ground.

'Beat lessons into him.' Gray thought with a sweat drop.

'What did he do to Chopper and Lucy.' Cana thought with a sweat drop like Gray had.

"So Naruto could you tell am a little about Natsu's skills." Neji asked ignoring that Naruto was dragging to unconscious people like it happened all the time.

"Well I won't go into to much detail but, he can give Erza a run for her money. And if he learns to control his Dragon Force he could probably even beat you Neji." The blond said earning a huff from the Hyuga.

"Like I'd ever lose to that idiot." Neji said with a small smirk as the two began to laugh.

Cana and Gary pulled Lucy and Chooper away from Naruto and tried to wake them up by shaking them.

"This isn't working Gray give them a little chill to wake them up." Cana said just wanting to use the most straight forward method.

Gray nodded and used his ice make magic to create two ice blocks and placed them on top of their friends. As Gray waited for a reaction he didn't have to wait long because Lucy and Chopper both shot up wide awake.

"Aww shit that's cold!" Lucy and Chopper yelled together.

"What happened to you guys?" Cana asked looking at Lucy.

Lucy slowly turned her head and looked at Naruto who was laughing with Neji and shivered.

"I learned today why everyone is afraid of Naruto." Lucy said as Chopper nodded in agreement.

Suddenly everyone's attention was brought to the master. "Alright everyone settle down the match between Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel is about to begin." Makarov yelled as both fighters came closer.

"Are both fighters ready?" The tiny master asked.

"Oh hell yea!" Natsu roared punching his palm.

Erza however burst into a glow of light showing that she was using her requip magic. As she slowly changed into her Flame Empress Armor and held out her long red sword ready to fight.

"Yes master I believe I'm ready." Erza smirked looking straight at Natsu.

Over with Lucy the blond celestial wizard was confused. "What the hell did Ezra just do?" She asked turning to Cana.

"That's right your new to the guild. See Erza uses requip magic which means she takes all her magical weapons and armor and stores them in her requip space to use when ever she wants. But she is so fast with her requip she can change mid battle depending on the situation." Cana explained to her.

"Wow no wonder Erza is known to be so strong." Lucy gasped.

"Yea she is one of our strongest members. Without a doubt the strongest female for sure." Gray said adding in on the conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking who is the strongest member overall is it Naruto?" Lucy asked as she shifter her gaze to Naruto.

"No don't get me wrong Naruto is incredible strong, but the title of strongest would either go to Guildarts or Naruto's older brother Itachi." Gray said shocking Lucy.

"I didn't know Naruto had an older brother. Is he as scary as Naruto?" Lucy asked afraid to know.

"Who Itachi no way. He really doesn't say much anyhow unless he is teasing Naruto or flirting with Mira." Gray said.

"Someone actually teases Naruto? And I read in sorcerer weekly that Mira had a boyfriend?" Lucy asked a little shocked about the first question.

"Yea Itachi is the only people that can get away with teasing him, but that's just because they are both really close. And to answer your other question Mira does have a boyfriend it's Itachi." Gray said laughing at Lucy's reaction.

Over with the master the tiny man looked at each of his guild members before holding his hands up.

"Alright then begin!" The master held throwing his hands down.

Natsu quickly unsheathed his sword and lunged at Erza at surprising speed. Before attacking Erza with a flurry of well placed strikes. Erza was able to block every attack sent her way, but she was on the complete defensive unable send a counter attack.

"Wow boss I must say you actually turned that idiot into a top class swordsman." The voice of Konohamaru said to Naruto as he walked over to his older brother figure to watch the fight together.

"Now Kono i don't think you have much room to be calling anyone an idiot. And of course I trained Natsu into a top class fighter. I did the same with you." Naruto said his eyes still focused on the fighting pair.

*Fire Dragon Roar!* Natsu called out unleashing a massive twister of fire straight for Erza.

The requip mage stood her ground however. Confident in her armor's ability to protect her. But as the attack almost made contact. Erza was surprised when a flaming fist came through the fire connecting with her face sending her flying back completely off the ground before landing hard on the ground.

"I hit Erza." Natsu said stoping the fight looking at his fist.

"HE HIT ERZA!" Almost the entire guild shouted together in disbelief.

"You have improved Natsu. But this fight is long from over." Erza said standing up with nothing but a small scratch on her face.

"Actually this fight is over." A unfamiliar voice called out as a tall frog came walking into the center of the circle.

"Who the hell are you!" Natsu yelled pointing his finger at the large frog that had ruined his fight.

"I am a messenger sent here on behalf of the magic council for the arrest of Erza Scarlet and Naruto Roronoa for the destruction of the guild masters meeting hall in Clover." The frog said holding out the arrest warrant that bore the official mark of the magic council.

"What your not taking the boss he is innocent." Konohamaru yelled activating his god slayer magic.

"Yea we were all at Clover and helped so why just take them." Gray growled dropping into a ice make stance ready to defend his friends.

"Drop it both of you we shall not resist." Naruto commanded as he walked over to the frog with Erza following behind him.

"What are you talking about Naruto? We are just as guilty as you two!" Natsu yelled not believing his sensei would just give up.

Naruto snapped his head around sharingan blazing wildly as he looked at his student.

"I said drop it Natsu. A fight with the magic council is something our guild doesn't need." Naruto growled.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he looked away. "Fine I'll drop it but I don't like this." Natsu said as he walked off Konohamaru tagging behind him.

Naruto turned his attention back to the messenger. "We are ready to leave when you are." The blond said as the frog nodded.

(Era council)

Naruto and Erza were walking down a rather large hallway that led it's way to gigantic double doors. That Naruto guessed opened to the room where their trial would take place. But the blond also saw a man waiting for them at the doors and frowned knowing who the blue hair man with strange markings on his face and a medallion that had the symbol for a wizard saint truly was.

"Councilman Siegrain-sama is there something you need." The toad said respectively as he bowed down to the man.

"Oh I would just like to speak with my old friend Erza in private if that wouldn't be too much to ask for." Siegrain said as Naruto gritted his teeth knowing all about the man.

"Yes Siegrain-Sama. You boy leave the man to talk in peace and go leave immediately." The frog said rather rudely to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the small frog with his sharingan eyes bursting to life while flaring his magical energy. "Speak to me in that tone again toad I dare you too." Naruto growled angrily not liking being talked down to.

The frog was shaking in fear from the blond mage, but Naruto stopped flaring his power when Erza grabbed his arm.

"I'll be fine Naruto-kun you go on ahead this will be quick." Erza said in a low voice.

Naruto looked at Erza before nodding and walking into the trial room. As Naruto walked he walked straight through Siegrain's thought projection showing no respect or liking towards the man. After the blond had left and the frog had took off running wanting to be as far away from Naruto as possible leaving Erza alone with 'Siegrain.'

"It's been so long hasn't it Erza how many years has it been now I forget." Siegrain said changing the tone of his voice to a sinister one as he walked closer to Erza.

"I hope you remember what I told you on that day. You speak so much as a word about me and I'll have all the people back at the tower executed." Siegrain said running his hands through her hair as Erza's eyes grew wide

"You bastard leave them alone!" Erza growled as Siegrain laughed.

"Oh fine maybe I'll just take that little blond away from you instead. I saw how you look at him or how the moment you noticed me you slowly put yourself in front of him to protect him form me." Siegrain chuckled as he watched Erza's shocked reaction.

"Please just keep him out of this and I will leave you alone." Erza said defeated.

"Hmm you always had a weakness to protect everyone else Erza. I wonder how long you can keep protecting him." Siegrain chuckled as his thought projection disappeared.

Erza stood in silence for a moment trying to hold her tears back before she finally recomposed herself and opened the massive doors and found Naruto waiting for her with a very unpleasant look.

"I heard everything Erza-chan and to be completely honest. I want to run that man through with my sword." Naruto said shaking with absolute rage.

"It's fine Naruto-kun I know he could never harm you. It's just I fear for the others back at the tower." Erza said weakly thinking of her old friends.

"Why don't we stop talking about this and get the trial over with." Naruto said with a smile shifting to his happy personality as he held his hand out for Erza to take.

Erza looked to the blond with a smile before taking his hand and walking off to face the council together. As the two S-class mages walked in front of the magic council and took their seats and waited for the council leader to speak.

"Let's see destruction of a train station, a train car, hospitalizing multiple rune knights and demolishing the guild masters hall. All witnesses say a blond haired male carrying three swords accompanied by a female with red hair were the cause of all the damage. What do you say to these accusations?" The council leader asked his voice booming throughout the room.

"Nah I think that was about it." Naruto said lazily kicking his feet up.

The council leader gritted his teeth and was about to yell at Naruto's uncaring attitude when the courtroom doors toppled over reveling two figures.

"I am the mighty Erza! And this is my partner in crime Naruto." A poorly disgusted Natsu who was wearing a costume to look like Erza shouted spitting out fire from his mouth.

"Yes these two are nothing but fakes!" Konohamaru shouted dressed like Naruto as the two used their magics to destroy the court room with twisters of wind and fire.

"Guards arrest them all!" The head of the council command as rune knights surrounded all the Fairy Tail mages.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto seethed with a tick mark at his idiot students.

(In a jail cell)

Naruto was currently standing over his two idiot students his bright blues eyes turned to a cold and icy glare.

"You idiots what possessed you to do that. That trial was just a formality for nothing more than show. Me and Erza were in no real danger." Naruto said standing over his two students who were begging for forgiveness.

"We are sorry boss. Me and Natsu just wanted to make sure you were alright." Konohamaru said in his defense.

"Yea me and Konohamaru thought it wasn't right how they treated you so we wanted to help you out." Natsu said trying to avoid his masters wrath.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his blond locks. "I guess I can forgive you both. But do something like that again and I'll make masters punishment time look like paradise." Naruto threatened activating his sharingan.

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Konohamaru shouted together in fear as Erza watched the scene with a small laugh.

"Now everyone get some sleep we will be released tomorrow." Naruto said as he bent down to find a comfortable place to sleep.

(The Next day at the guild)

Naruto had arrived back at the guild a few hours ago with Erza and his two students. And Speaking of his students Natsu decided to challenge Erza again but she wasn't in the mood for a fight so Naruto took it upon himself to give Nastu fight. The poor dragon slayer was currently knocked unconscious after taking one punch to the head curtesy of the blond Biju slayer. But Naruto was in deep thought about Siegrain or as Naruto knows him as Jellal thanks to all that Erza had told him about the man and the tower of heaven. But Naruto was broke out of his thought by a certain talking cat.

"Hey Naruto are you listening." Chopper yelled jumping up and down in front of his partner.

"Oh sorry Chopper I was just thinking about something. What's the matter?" Naruto asked looking at his small friend.

"Well I was telling you when you were gone and you left me with that Mira lady she received a Lacrima transmission from your brother. And he should be back at the guild some time today." Chopper said happily excited to meet his partners older brother that he heard so much about.

"So I finally get to see big bro after two years." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yea it seems so." Chopper said but started to feel sleepy before falling over.

"So it looks like he is back." Naruto said calmly as he saw everyone in the guild start to fall asleep besides himself, Neji and the master.

"Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?" Lucy asked as she fell over.

"Dammit he is back." Gray grunted before falling over completely asleep as well.

From the guild doors a man with a dark blue cloak that had his arms and leg covered in bandages and blue wrappings around his head to conceal his face. Walked through the the guild hall and ripped a mission request off the quest board before turning around to come face to face with Naruto.

"Your magical power I don't see any but yet your make up is similar to someone I met yesterday." Naruto said staring at the mage with his sharingan.

Mystogan ignored the blond and attempted to walk around him but Naruto grabbed him by the arm stopping him.

"I won't read your thoughts because the master seems to trust you. But if you are truly Jellal Fernandes I will strike you down for whatever sick game your playing." Naruto said in a low voice.

The blond mage couldn't see it, but Mystogan's eyes were as wide as they could go from what Naruto had said.

"Worry not I am not an enemy of you or anyone in this guild. The masters trust is well placed." Mystogan reassured the blond before Naruto let him go to continue on his way.

"Mystogan don't forget to lift the sleeping spell." Makarov lectured across the guild hall.

Mystogan didn't say a word he simply raised his hand and counted down from three. As his hand hit zero Mystogan disappeared out of the guild and the spell was lifted.

"What the hell was that about?" Lucy groaned as she stood up.

"That was one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards Mystogan." Erza explained standing up.

"Yea that bastard Mystogan always casts a sleeping spell when he comes here for a quest." Gray added in as he stood on his feet as well.

"What is S-class? And why does this Mystogan guy always put everyone into a sleep spell?" Lucy asked.

"Well S-class wizards are the elite mages of guilds. Like Naruto and Erza are both S-class. But I don't know why Mystogan always hides his identity." Gray said a little confused by the mages reasons.

"It's simple." Naruto said as he walked over to his friends.

"Mystogan doesn't want people to see who he is. The only person who knows his true identity is the master." Naruto explained as a voice laughed from above.

"The old man isn't the only one who has seen what Mystogan really looks like." Laxus called out as he leaned over from the second story balcony.

"Keep it to yourself Laxus no one was talking to you." Naruto said earning a growl from the older blond mage.

"You should watch who your talking to brat! I'm the strongest mage in this guild!" Laxus yelled at the blond in anger as lightning sparked around him.

"You the strongest? Get real Laxus flame brain could beat you." Naruto said with a laugh.

Laxus had enough being the quick tempered man he is. Laxus shot down in front of his fellow blond in a bolt of lighting glaring into his eyes.

"You wanna go you little shit?" Laxus asked flaring his magic power.

"Sure I'd love to help knock that stick out of your ass." Naruto said flaring his own power back.

Everyone in the guild was shocked by the sheer power Naruto and Laxus were pumping out. The magical pressure surrounding the guild hall was something few members of the guild had experienced before.

"It's good to see you haven't changed much in two years foolish little brother." A smooth voice called from behind Naruto.

Naruto slowly turned his head and to his shock he saw his older brother Itachi Roronoa standing with a smirk a few feet away.

"Itachi-kun I'm glad your back!" Mira yelled as she jumped into Itachi's arms giving him a hug.

"It's good to be back Mira-chan and it's also nice to see my little brother again. It seems you and Laxus are still quick to anger little brother must be a blond thing. " Itachi said smoothly taking a shot at both the blond mages.

"Whatever." Laxus growled as he walked off back to the second floor secretly not wanting a fight with Itachi.

"Itachi It's good to finally see you." Naruto said with a smile as he walked over to give his brother a hug.

But Itachi stopped the blond with a finger to the forehead like always. "It's good to finally see you as well Naruto." Itachi said with a smile.

While the two brothers were catching up Lucy leaned over to gray while watching the brothers.

"So that is Naruto's older brother? They seem nothing alike he is calm and quite and Naruto is just plain scary." Lucy said whispering into Gray's ear.

"Lucy Naruto-kun isn't that scary he tries to hide his emotions behind his anger. But in reality he would lay his life down for every member of this guild without question." Erza said showing her great respect for the mage.

"Why does he hide his emotions for?" Lucy asked knowing Erza was very close to the blond.

"Naruto and Itachi both hide their emotions behind masks. Naruto's is his anger and Itachi really has no emotion. But the reason they have their masks is they try to hide the pain they both have experienced growing up. No matter how strong of mages they are memories and mistakes still haunt both of them." Erza said as she looked straight towards the blond and Lucy looked down with a sad expression.

"Yea but strength is definitely something that runs in their family. Itachi and Naruto both are complete monsters." Gray said with a small chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

Back over with Naruto the blond had just finished introducing his partner Chopper and explained to his brother how he met the talking cat and what he has been up to in general in the past two years.

"You sure have accomplished a lot little brother and to be able to improve fathers sound magic is nothing short of amazing." Itachi said praising his little brother.

"It's not that great bro I'm sure you have accomplished your fare share of great feats." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I was accepted into the wizard saints." Itachi said with no emotion holding out a wizard saint emblem.

"Wow Itachi that's amazing your now in the same rankings as master." Naruto said hardly believing his brother is now considered one of the strongest mages alive.

"Yes it is, but there is something of great importance I need to talk to you about." Itachi said as he used requip to revel a small book.

"What is with the book itachi?" Naruto asked as he eyed the book.

"It's something I required a few months back on a mission. It's a book about our family the Uchiha's to be exact." Itachi said shocking his younger brother.

"This is a book on the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asked as he took the book from his brothers hands.

"Yes it gives a brief history of our family and our sharingan, but it seems to focus more on a single man the only member of the Uchiha family who was able to acquire and master every mangekyou power." Itachi said as Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Itachi that's impossible every Uchiha is only able to have one single mangekyou power I just can't believe it. I mean I haven't been able to even unlock mine yet." Naruto said as he began to turn through the pages of the book.

"I didn't believe it at first either little brother. That was until the master told me about the time when he and the second master fought the man." Itachi said as Naruto's eyes shot up to his brother.

"What master fought against a member of our clan?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes and according to the master him and the second master fought the man two on one and stood absolutely no chance." Itachi said as he closed his eyes.

"What was the mans name Itachi?" Naruto asked wanting to know more about the the person who would out class the master.

"His name was Madara Uchiha the only known member of the Uchiha clan to wield the eternal mangekyou sharingan." Itachi said as he watched Naruto's face turn into a frown.

"That name I've heard it somewhere I'm positive." Naruto said trying to remember what he knew about the man.

"I'm surprised mother never told us about him if he was such a powerful mage from our clan." Itachi said as a light clicked in the blonds head.

"That's it Itachi I remember where I saw that name." Naruto almost shouted out.

(Flashback)

Naruto had just finished his training for the day and the young nine year old boy was now walking towards his home.

'Father and brother should still be gone from their trip to the town for a couple more days.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the clearing where his home was.

As Naruto made his way to his home Naruto looked over to the right and noticed their families storage shed with the door wide open. Kushina had forbid Naruto and Itachi from ever entering the shed never giving a good reason why they couldn't. Naruto's curiosity was getting the better of him as the small blond snuck over to the shed and stopped at the door.

"Mom are you in here." Naruto called out waiting for a response, but received none.

Naruto slowly inched his way into the shed and his eyes began to drift everywhere. Naruto saw multiple swords and weapons on the walls as he walked and large chests laid on the ground, but the blonds eyes drifted to the large battle fan propped against the wall. It was a rather plain looking fan, but had three commas on each side that resembled the sharingan. Naruto quickly went over to the large fan and inspected it. As the blonds eyes drifted along the fan he saw some writing on the handle.

"To Madara from your loving wife Mito. May this always be a reminder of our love." Naruto read out loud, but as his fingers traced the words the blond accidentally knocked the fan over causing a small crash.

Naruto's eyes darted to the door for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok I'll put this back like it was and leave." Naruto said to himself as he went to grab the fan, but something caught his eye.

Naruto saw a small picture attached to the back of the fan. As the blond inspected the picture he saw a small red head girl smiling that resembled his mother. She was preached on top the shoulders of a decently tall man with long spiky black hair dressed in a simple black shirt and pants. The man was also smiling well he was being forced to as the girl had her hands on his cheeks making him smile. Naruto flipped the picture over and saw some barely readable words.

"Kushina and ..." As Naruto was struggling to read the other words the picture was quickly snatched out of his hands.

Naruto turned his head quickly to find his mother with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Naruto what have I told you about coming in here?" Kushina asked loudly being very disappointed in her son for disobeying her.

"I'm sorry mom I know I'm not supposed to be in here I just wanted to know what you were keeping a secret." Naruto said in a low voice as Kushina's face softened.

"It's ok Naruto I forgive you. You can't help it your just as nosey as your mother." Kushina said with a giggle as she brought Naruto into a hug.

Naruto looked up to his mother and decided to ask what has been bothering him. "Mom who is Madara?" Naruto asked as he felt his mother tense up.

"He is... He is someone you shouldn't worry about Naru-chan just forget about him ok." Kushina said in a sad voice.

Naruto saw the hurt look in his mothers eyes and the pain in her voice. "Ok mom I will." Naruto said not wanting push his mother any further.

"Well since Tachi-chan and your father are gone. I prepared sixty bowls worth of ramen for dinner." Kushina said happily changing the subject.

"Hell yea ramen night!" Naruto yelled happily as the mother and son duo left the shed and headed for their house.

(Flashback end)

As Naruto finished his story the blond looked at his brother and waited for his reaction.

"So mother had some sort of connection to Madara." Itachi said trying to figure out how his mother knew the man.

"It would seem so Itachi, but we can't really figure out how they are connected." Naruto said a little disappointed with their lack of answers.

"Well maybe we could return home and see if anything survived the attack." Itachi said as he watched Naruto flinch at his idea.

"Go back home Itachi we haven't been back those seen the day we left." Naruto said quietly starting to remember the day of his parents death.

"I know little brother if you don't wish to go you may stay here, but I would like some answers on how mom knew Madara and how he achieved the eternal mangekyou sharingan." Itachi said showing his curiosity.

"No it's fine Itachi this is something I have to do. And I want answers as much as you do we shall do this together." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Ok Naruto we shall leave tomorrow so prepare your things. Because we are returning home." Itachi said as he walked off saying nothing more.

Chapter end

And here is the next chapter nothing really happened except for the end part with Naruto and Itachi. And next chapter will be when Naruto and itachi return home and I will be skipping the guluna island arc because I will be doing something different with that arc in my other story so that arc will be just like cannon. But I hoped you liked this chapter as I've been slowly building up in this and a few other chapters for a few original arcs.

And lastly I wanted to give you a ranking of the guild members of strongest to weakest.

(Makarov, gildarts, Itachi and Naruto)

(Laxus, Neji, Mystogan, and Natsu)

(Erza and Mira)

(Gray and Konohamaru)

(Lucy and everyone else)


End file.
